He's Mine
by arrancar125
Summary: sequel to A Captain and His Lieutenant. First Gin, now Momo. Toushiro's childhood friend threatens to split up him and Rangiku. But Rangiku isn't going to take that lying down. will Momo succeed or will true love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: One Year Later

Hitsugaya shunpo-ed as fast as he could on the roof tops of buildings heading toward the fourth division.

Hitsugaya was happy that Hinamori had finally come out of her coma but he was also worried that she would still be delusional about Aizen.

He arrived at the roof tops of the fourth division and just stood, contemplating what he next move should be.

Of course he thought he should get off the roof and go inside but when he tried to tell his legs to move, they stayed put.

_Move! I command you!_

_Me or your legs master? _Hyourinmaru chuckled.

_Silence you over grown ice dragon!_ He snapped.

_Well excuse me _the dragon drawled.

Hitsugaya hadn't meant to snap at his long time friend and companion but he was so frustrated and confused as to why he wouldn't move.

He commanded his legs to move one more time.

To his surprise, not only did they move but they leaped off the room and landed safely on the ground. Now that that was over, the only left was to go inside.

Hitsugaya somehow got his legs to move and now he found himself standing on the other side of Hinamori's door.

He summoned all his courage and swallowed his fear and pushed open her door.

"Shiro-chan!" she shrieked wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and hugged her back, happy to see that his friend had returned to him.

"Shiro-chan, when did you get taller?" she pulled away from puzzled.

_That's right_ he thought. It has been over a year since the betrayal and Momo has been in a coma for the entire year. So she wouldn't know of anything that has happened within a past year.

_Like you hooking up with your fukutaicho._

_Shutup Hyourinmaru._

"Uh . . . Momo", he scratched his head. "I don't know how to tell you this but . . . you've been in a coma and—"

"Oh I already know that. Unohana-taicho told me, but when did she and Zaraki-taicho start having tea together?" she leaned and whispered in his ear.

"They've been what?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, when I woke up, I saw Zaraki-taicho sitting in Unohana's office. When I asked why he was here, Unohana-taicho told me he was here to have his daily tea time with her. Then she left."

"Well, that is odd but I have something to tell you", he looked at her and walked her over to a chair.

"What is it?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Look Momo, it's been a year since . . ." he looked down searching for the right words to use. "since Aizen left", he finished.

"A whole year? So, what else has happened this past year? Besides Kenpachi-taicho and Unohana-taicho having a secret relationship."

"Um . . . Renji is the captain of your squad and—"

"What?! Why would they replace Aizen-taicho? What, because his ideals are different than that of the Souls Society and because he—"

"His ideals Momo were ludicrous and insane and above all else, Aizen is a traitor. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't have been in a coma and missed a whole year of your life", he shouted at her.

Momo didn't say anything for a moment. She just stared at him, tears filling her eyes, and fists clenched.

"Well, he would not have had to punish me if you didn't make me doubt him", she snapped.

"So you think he tried to kill you because I made you doubt him? No, you doubted him all on your own, I did not tell you to. Remember, you wouldn't listen to me when I tried. But if Aizen is so great, then why did he tell you to kill me?"

Then he walked out leaving her to answer to his back, but he never heard her say a word. So, he shunpo-ed off.

Hitsugaya was actually glad he didn't hear her answer. She probably would have said some more shit about how Aizen didn't want him distracting her. Plus, he was glad to not have to tell her he was dating Matsumoto.

Matsumoto was her best friend and he was sleeping with her. He didn't know how Momo would take that. But why should he care what she thought. She obviously was still obsessed with Aizen, so she probably wouldn't even care.

Good. He didn't want her to care. It wasn't any of her business who he had sex with or even he dated. She couldn't have him and Aizen too.

Besides, Rangiku was a great woman who completed him in a way Momo never could or ever would. So he could care less what she thought. He had all he needed in Rangiku.

* * *

He finally reached his chambers and found Rangiku still in bed. He assumed she was still sleep so he snuck in beside her quietly and wrapped his arms around her.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"I thought you were sleep", he responded.

"That doesn't answer my question", she turned and faced him, staring deeply into his frustrated teal eyes.

"It was a disaster", he sighed. "She still thinks Aizen is innocent".

"I'm sorry Toushiro", she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Me too", he sighed. Then he looked at her and smiled, "But you want to know something?"

"What?" she smiled back.

"None of that matters as long as I have you", he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Matsumoto's heart swooned at his words. Was she luckiest woman in the world or not. And what a lost for Hinamori.

"I love you Toushiro", she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Rangiku", he kissed her back.

* * *

Hitsugaya knew what he had to do, he had to tell Momo that he was with Rangiku. No matter how much it would hurt her to hear it, he had to tell her. Then, and only then, could he move on with his life.

He walked over to the fifth division and head for the lieutenant's office. As he knocked on the door, a voice behind him said, "She's not there".

Hitsugaya turned around to see the tall red haired captain of the fifth squad, Renji Abarai.

"Can you tell me where she is?" he asked.

"Uh . . . you might wanna ask Kira or Hisagi. They might know", he replied looked rather nervous.

"Renji . . . I mean, Abarai-taicho, what's going on?" he peered at the anxious captain.

"Uh . . . see, it wasn't our fault. It's not like we meant to tell her, it just sorta came out, Hitsugaya-taicho", he stampered.

"Didn't mean to tell her what?!" he snapped. "Renji, what did you accidently tell Momo?!"

"That you were seeing someone, but we didn't say who, honest. But she seemed really upset to hear you were with someone, I think—"

But before Renji could finish his thought, Hitsugaya had already shunpo-ed off.

Hitsugaya ran across rooftops searching for Momo's reiatsu.

He had covered over half of the Seireitei until he heard her crying near the thirteenth division.

"Momo, what are you doing here?" he asked when he approached.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, nice of you to drop by", he heard a cheerful say to him.

When he looked up he saw Ukitake-taicho standing beside him offering up a bag of candy.

"Old man, you know how much I hate candy", he snarled.

"I guess you get enough sweet stuff on your own now adays", he winked at the young captain. Then he leaned closer so only Hitsugaya could hear, "Be gentle. This is really hard for her, okay?"

"Okay", he nodded.

Then Jushiro left the room, leaving Hinamori and Hitsugaya to talk alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she spoke first.

"I didn't think you were ready to hear that yet", he sat beside her.

"Forget me, how do you think she must feel? You keeping her a secret like she's the plague or something?"

He wondered, _How does Rangiku feel?_

He heard her say it was okay for them to keep things on the low but eventually, she would want to stop hiding it.

The only reason he didn't tell others was because he was trying to protect her reputation. And she knew that , but still, eventually, she would want others to know.

And Momo was probably the best person to tell this information to. She knew Rangiku better than most, and wouldn't think her to be a slut sleeping her way to the top. Yes, he knew Momo would understand.

"Momo", he began as he turned to look at her. "Yes, it is true, I am in a relationship and yes, I did not want to tell you until you were ready to hear, but since it is upsetting you this much, I'll tell you. Momo, I am dating a lieutenant"

"Who?" she interrupted.

"Please, let me finish. I'm sure you already have some idea who it is and already have your own thoughts and opinions, but I want to clarify, I don't want my relationship to ruin our friendship or your friendship with her. Momo, I am dating Rangiku".

There he had finally said it. Gotten this weight off his shoulders, emptied his chest.

After his relief subsided, he noticed Momo wasn't saying anything, nothing.

"Momo . . . did you hear me?" he looked her in the eye.

"That whore. You're dating that whore", she finally turned to look at him, her eyes with of anger and fury.

"Whoa, wait a minute. I thought you'd be happy for me and secondly, Rangiku is not a whore", he stood to his feet.

Momo stood up as well, peering up into his enraged eyes.

"Oh, so it's Rangiku now? You told me you couldn't even stand the slut. She was lazy, inconsistent in her work, and a drunk", she threw her hands up.

Toushiro was losing it but he remained calm. He knew Momo was just crazy or just jealous or both. He knew with her these days.

"Yes, I said all those things, but that was only because I was angry. It's not like I meant those things I said!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. But I still don't get the whole calling her Rangiku. The Toushiro I know hates addressing people by their first names. He feels it to be unprofessional", she shot back.

Toushiro just clenched his fists, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Rangiku is my girlfriend. Why would I continue to call her by her last name, Hinamori?" he spat out her name.

Momo just laughed.

"What's so damn funny?!"

"I don't know what it is you see in her, but she's just using you to get to top. She doesn't care about you."

Now he was sure Momo was jealous and completely insane.

Toushiro just sighed and turned around, walking away.

"She won't ever love you, no matter how much you want her to", Momo called to his back.

Toushiro stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head. "But she does love me. Every morning and every night, she loves me", he smirked.

Momo just looked shocked by his words.

Hearing that she had nothing else to say, Toushiro gathered up his reiatsu and shunpo-ed off.

* * *

When he got back to his quarters, he was physically and emotionally tired. All he wanted to do was fall into his girlfriend's arms and sleep.

When he opened the door to his room, he saw candles lit everywhere and rose peddles all over his bed. As he walked further into the room, he could smell chocolate and strawberries.

He turned around when he heard the door shut behind him and he saw his girlfriend dressed in a black see-through robe with a black bra on and black panties. Both trimmed with red lace.

"Hello Toushiro", she sauntered over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi there", he stuttered a bit.

Even after all this time, she still knew how to make him weak in the knees and scramble up his words.

"I heard what happened and I thought this might make you feel better", she turned him to look at the bed and the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries beside it.

"You know what would really make me feel better?" he smiled at her lifting her into his arms.

"What?" she smiled back.

He just smiled as he walked over to the bed and gently laid her down on top.

"You", he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"But . . . what . . . about—" she breathed.

"We'll eat them later", he cut her off kissing all her breath away. "I want you now".

He pulled her robe off her shoulders and she pulled at the belt of his pants.

For the rest of that night, they made love and ate strawberries in between.

Toushiro felt happier than he had ever felt in his entire life. He had made love to the most beautiful woman in all of Soul Society not only once, twice, but like six times. Screw what everyone else thinks, he was lucky to have her and would never let her go, no matter what.

"Taicho", she cooed in his ear.

"Yes, fukutaicho?" he cooed back.

"Time for another round", she slid on top of him.

"Yes ma'am", he grinned then brought her face to his, kissing her with all his might.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was bad or anything but I have to cut you off. Don't worry, Momo will find a way to break them up but I won't reveal why until a few more chapters later. Please review and give me suggestions as too how you think this should go or how it should end.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I Chose You

"Good morning Matsumo-hoe" a woman greeted her when she came into the bathroom.

"Good morning", she smiled back ignoring their insult.

Matsumoto didn't care what the woman had said because nothing, absolutely nothing in the whole entire Soul Society, could get her down today.

She had made love or had been made love to by her taicho all night long and three times this morning. She loved him and he loved her and there was nothing anybody could do to ruin that. Not even Momo. Or so she thought.

Matsumoto was walking down the corridors of the lieutenants headquarters when she spotted Momo.

"Hi Momo", she waved.

Momo just kept walking not saying a word until she was right beside her and whispered, "Slut".

It was faint and low and no one else heard it but her.

Matsumoto turned around and ask her, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I didn't studder", Momo replied.

"Yes I did hear you", Matsumoto said placing a hand on Hinamori's shoulder to stop her in her tracks. "I just asked what you said because I wanted to clarify that you said it".

"If you heard me say it, then should 'clarify' things enough, don't you think?"

"Momo", she turned the brown haired shinigami around. "Why did you call me a slut?"

"Because you are. Everyone knows you're only sleeping with Toushiro to get up in ranks", she slapped Matsumoto hand away.

"Momo", she rubbed her hand, "you of all people should know that that's not true".

"What happened to Gin? Weren't you in love with him?"

"I was but I'm not anymore", she answered sternly becoming fueled with anger. "What happen to Aizen? Word is you're still crazy over him", she stalked off.

"Because Aizen is good man and so is Toushiro. And I can't stand by while you ruin his life" she called after her.

"Don't you dare", Matsumoto gritted through her teeth. "If it weren't for me, Toushiro wouldn't have a life. He spent all his spare time thinking of you and waiting for you to wake up. So I decided—"

"To steal him away while he was vulnerable!" she spat out.

"You know what, I wasn't the one who came to him, he came to me. He told me he loved me first. So you can take that and shove it up your ass!" she screamed and stormed off.

* * *

Matsumoto was furious. She didn't care what the rest of Soul Society thought of her, but Momo was a different story.

That twerp had no right to call her a slut and accuse her of ruining her taicho's life. Especially when she was the one that tried to kill him.

It took Toushiro forever to get over that, but Momo had the nerve to say she was ruining _**his**_ life.

"At least I didn't try to end it!" she shouted to no one in particular.

"Hey, you okay?" she whirled around at the sound of her taicho's voice.

"Yeah sure. I'm fine" she lied.

"Rangiku", he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh taicho", she leaped up and hugged him. "What has gotten into her?"

"You mean Momo?" he smoothed over her hair.

Matsumoto began to cry on his shoulder, her shoulders shaking fiercely.

"Rangiku, what did she say to you?" he pulled away looking at her tear streaked face.

"She called me a slut and said I was ruining your life", she sniffled.

For a while, he didn't say anything, he just stared at her then he said, "Are you sure?"

Matsumoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. He doubted her but Momo was innocent.

"I can't believe you!" she shrieked and hopped off the roof.

"Rangiku wait", he called after her.

She wasn't running but she was walking awfully fast.

She heard his steps running behind her, then felt his hand grab her arm.

"Rangiku, please", he gasped trying to catch his breath.

"You believe her over me, don't you?" she snapped at him.

"No, I don't, it's just that that doesn't sound like something Momo would say", he replied softly.

"'Something she wouldn't say'?" she whirled around to look at him. "Screw what she said, she tried to kill you, on purpose".

"I know but—"

"You know what, why don't you just take her side and leave me the fuck alone!" she shouted storming off.

As soon as she got around the corner, she hopped back onto the roof and shunpo-ed off. She knew he wouldn't be able to catch up her with her anger fueling her shunpo.

Matsumoto couldn't believe how he took Momo's side but she should have known better. Momo was and still is his friend and he's always going to see the good in her, even if there's not much left.

Matsumoto knew he loved her but was starting to fear that maybe Momo would come between them and she would lose him.

Deciding she didn't want that to happen, she went to the Soul Society store to pick up his favorite things to make for dinner, but she had no intention of giving sex. She was still mad of course. But she could at least show she understood and say she was sorry. And the only way to reach any man's heart is to go through his stomach.

* * *

Hitsugaya decided to give Matsumoto her space and so he went back to his office.

When he got there he saw that his door was already open and someone was sitting at his desk.

"I was wondering when you would show up", he heard a voice giggle from behind his mountain of paperwork.

Hitsugaya could tell from the laugh that it wasn't his sexy, seductive, angry fukutaicho of a girlfriend but another fukutaicho that he was in no mood to deal with.

"Momo, please, now is not the time", he sighed rubbing his timples.

_When is it ever?_ the ice dragon rolled his eyes.

_Shutup._ The young white haired captain snapped.

"But Toushiro, I really needed to talk to you about something", she whined.

Hitsugaya was definitely going to need some aspirin later and a good massage, but the chances of him getting both were slim to none. Considering his masseuse was still mad at him.

"About what?" he asked taking a seat on the couch in his office.

"Well, I'm sure you've already heard", he heard her walk over to the couch and sit next to him.

"I did and I have just one question, why would you say such a thing to Matsumoto?" he peered at her.

Hitsugaya may not have understood women but he knew the one sitting next to him.

On his way to his office, he had time to think about what Rangiku told him and he figured that if Momo was crazy enough to try and kill him, what would stop her from calling her best friend a slut to her face. She did call Rangiku a whore behind her back yesterday.

That's when he finally realized how much of a jerk he had been to his girlfriend. He felt like such an ass for how he treated her and needed to set things right, but first, he needed to get rid of Momo.

"Toushiro, she isn't good for and I'm not the only one who thinks so. Why half the women in the Soul Society think so too. Toushiro can't you see—"

"I can see it is getting late and that I need to go", he said standing up. "Plus, there is a woman who I have to makeup with."

"Fine", Momo huffed then stormed out.

Now all he had to do was by his girlfriend some chrysanthemums and a cute outfit for him to where and then everything would be okay. At least, he hoped so.

* * *

"Aizen, are you there? Aizen-taicho?" she called to the darkness surrounding her.

"So, how has the plan been going thus far?" a voice drawled from behind her.

"Uh . . . Hitsugaya is being stubborn but I think I can break them up" she said.

"Good", Aizen waved to her as he turned to leave. "I'm counting on you Momo. Don't let me down".

"Yes sir. That will teach her to defy you and kill one of your men", she saluted.

"That it will. You may take your leave", he spoke one last time before disappearing completely.

"Yes Aizen-taicho", she whispered to herself then shunpo-ed off.

* * *

Toushiro had finally got to the cashier to pay for his stuff when the cashier told him he was going on break. Suddenly, the room dropped ten degrees and five other cashiers appeared trying to ring up his stuff.

_Master, do you have to drop the temperature everytime you can't have your way?_

_No, but you have to admit, I never have to wait long in lines or have to 'come back tomorrow' for something I want._

_True but it's very unbecoming._

_So you want to wait like everyone else._

_No. _

_I didn't think so. So what was the point of your argument?_

_Ya know, I forgot!_ The ice dragon chuckled loudly.

_Hyourinmaru!_

_Well, I think I should go now. Bye master._

Then it all went silent.

* * *

An hour later, Rangiku had steamed the perfect shrimp and crab legs. She even had his favorite dessert, watermelons dipped in powered sugar.

Now all she had to do was wait for her boyfriend to get here and the fun could really begin.

* * *

Toushiro shunpo-ed as fast as he could and made it to their quarters (really his but she lives there too) in less than ten minutes.

He put on the ridiculous white bunny ears, bunny paws, and bunny feet. Then he removed his robes to reveal his watermelon boxers.

He knew he looked ridiculous but it was what Rangiku liked. She thought he looked so cute as bunny, so a bunny he'd be. Plus, he owed her for not taking her side earlier. He felt like such an ass that he knew just flowers and candy weren't going to do.

Toushiro took in a breath, hoping she wasn't too mad, then turned the doorknob and stepped inside his room.

What he first came into the room, he could smell steam and butter and then he smelled shrimp. Knowing shrimp to be his weakness, he ran to the candle lit table in the center of room and sat down, ready to dig in.

Just as he was about to pick up a shrimp with his fork, he heard a small giggle come from behind his back and then two slender smooth arms wrapped around his neck.

"Taicho, what are you wearing", she giggled in his ear.

He dropped the fork and turned to look at Rangiku. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap, then kissed her deeply.

At first, she looked surprised then smiled and kissed him back.

When they broke apart, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "Rangiku, I'm such an idiot. I took the side of another woman over you and I'm so sorry for that. I should have believed you and never doubted you and I promise, that in the future, should this happen again, I will always chose you. So Rangiku" he pulled her off him as he slid to the ground on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Rangiku couldn't but laugh and cry at the same as her man pulled out a black velvet box from the pocket of his boxers.

She hadn't meant to laugh but he looked so cute and that bunny getup but she couldn't help cry either because he really did love her, despite all the he had heard and known her for. He really did love her and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Now that was the ultimate gift of love he could ever give her.

"Rangiku, did you hear me?" she heard him ask snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes", she gasped bending down to wrap her arms around him.

"'Yes' you heard me or 'yes' you'll marry me?" he hugged her back.

"Both", she said as she pulled away from him and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

Earlier, she had said no sex for him tonight, but after that proposal and that cute bunny outfit he was wearing, he got sex however he wanted and whenever he wanted.

They had made love on the table (after they ate), on the bed, in the shower, on the roof and many other places. They even went to the hot springs, in the middle of the night, and had sex after everyone had left. Then they went to their favorite training ground and had sex there. They even went to Toushiro's favorite watermelon and had sex there and ate more watermelon.

They probably had more sex than all the other captains sleeping with their lieutenants put together, but they didn't care. They were just happy to be together and that they would be together forever.

* * *

**Well, I'll have to stop you here. Don't worry, there will be more to come. Here's a little synopsis of what's to come next.**

**Momo is none to happy to hear that Toushiro and Rangiku are engaged, so she decides to take matters into her own hands to ensure they don't get married.**

**Well, you'll just have to wait and read what happens next time. Oh! And one more thing, I know I wrote it but, she is still so in awe of Aizen that she would help him destroy her two best friends. She is so sick. She needs counseling. Please review. Bye! ******


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Step 1

"Aizen-taicho, where are you?" she called to the darkness. "Aizen-taicho, please, answer me".

"I'm right here", a voice spoke from behind her.

"Aizen-taicho", she whirled around smiling at the traitor.

"Why have you called me Momo", he said flatly.

"Well . . . Aizen-taicho, uh . . . Hitsugaya and Matsumoto", she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, "they're engaged".

"That was quite sudden", he said.

"She probably trapped him or tricked him into marrying her", she spat out.

"Did she now? Maybe Hitsugaya is just that in love with her but trust me, you still are a threat to Matsumoto. All you have to do is stay latched to him and surely enough, Matsumoto will crack under suspicion and leave him of her own free will. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir Aizen-taicho", she saluted.

"Good", he beamed then disappeared.

_I'm going to do everything I can to help you Toushiro, even if you don't think you need it or want it, I will save you from her spell.

* * *

_

Hitsugaya was just beaming as he walked hand in hand with his sexy, curvaceous fukutaicho that was now his fiancé.

"Well, you seem really happy taicho", she squeezed his hand teasing.

"And with good reason too" he whirled her around and pressed her up against a wall, planting a big wet kiss on the lips.

"Hey, get a room", they heard someone call from behind them.

When they finally broke, Hitsugaya turned around to see the red haired captain of the fifth division standing there with a big grin on his face, hiding a gift behind his back.

"Oooo! Is that a gift for us?!" Matsumoto squealed stepping around Hitsugaya.

"Uh yeah", he gulped seeing Hitsugaya's icy glare.

"Well, let us see", she chirped reaching for the gift.

Renji handed over the square object wrapped in purple paper and a turquoise ribbon.

"It's beautiful", Matsumoto commented as she took the gift from his hands. "Isn't it taicho?"

Hitsugaya peered around Matsumoto and thought it looked nice, although, he never was one for wrapping paper and especially ribbons.

"Um huh", he mumbled. She just smiled at him then turned to Renji.

"What's in it?"

"Open it and see", he responded.

Matsumoto peeled off the ribbon, handed it to Hitsugaya, then began ripping off the wrapping paper.

In her hands was a cardboard box marked fragile on the top.

She tried ripping the tape off but it was stuck tight on the box. Hitsugaya then grabbed the box and froze the top. Then he chopped the box open.

"Thank you Toushiro!" she squealed giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

Hitsugaya blushed handing the box back to his fiancé.

She placed the box in one hand as she slipped the other inside to pull out a crystal vase with a dragon and flowers wrapped around it.

Hitsugaya had to admit, Renji really did come through on the perfect engagement gift.

"That is just beautiful", he said wrapping his arms around Matsumoto.

"It is", she said as tears began streaming down her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry", Renji told Matsumoto.

"This is the best gift ever", Hitsugaya said walking over to hug Renji before Matsumoto could say anything.

"Uh . . . thanks", Renji blinked baffled by the white-haired captain's actions.

"It really is", Matsumoto said as she came to hug the fifth division captain after he and Hitsugaya broke apart.

"Uh . . . thanks again", was all Renji could think to say.

After Renji broke from Matsumoto and walked off, Hitsugaya grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"That was really a great gift", he beamed at her.

"It was wasn't it?" she smiled back.

Then Hitsugaya kissed her before she could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

When they broke apart, he just stayed there, holding her and the gift in his arms swaying to the music of his heart.

"Toushiro, are you crying?" she asked.

"Yes", he answered. "But don't worry, they're just tears of joy".

* * *

_I still have time to break them up before they get married_ Momo thought to herself pacing up and down her office.

"Hinamori", she heard a man bellow from her open door. She turned and saw Renji. "Get back to work".

"Yes taicho", she bowed then went back to work.

As soon as she felt his reiatsu dissipate, she went back to the space in front of her desk and began pacing.

_There must be something I can do to break them up_ she rubbed her chin.

Then an idea struck her. (her lightbulb went off)

_If I get back on both their good sides, I would gain their trust, thus, making it easy to split them apart_ she clasped her hands.

"Yes!" she said aloud then grabbed her zanpakuto and headed off.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, where are you—" Renji tried to ask.

"I'm going to buy Toushiro and Matsumoto a gift", she called over her shoulder.

"Okay", she heard him shout.

_I really believe this could work_ she giggled to herself.

* * *

"Come in", Hitsugaya said to a knock at his door.

"Hello", he heard a small voice squeak.

Hitsugaya looked up from his stack of paperwork to see Hinamori walk into his office, carrying a pink gift bag in her hands.

"What do you—"

"Before you yell at me to get out", she began closing the door behind her. "I just wanted to say congratulations on your in engagement and that I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was not only congratulating him, but apologizing as well as offering a gift. Maybe Momo had gotten better, maybe.

"Look Momo, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just, the other day", he sighed rubbing his temples remembering how she referred to his fiancé. "you called my fiancé a whore and a slut and said she would ruin my life. Am I suppose to believe that you are now okay with me marrying my fukutaicho?"

"Well, even if I weren't okay with it, you still would marry her and you should. She makes you happy and you deserve to be happy."

Hitsugaya considered this for a moment. He would have married Matsumoto with or without Momo's approval because Matsumoto did make him happy and he did deserve to be happy, but still, it was nice to hear her say she was okay with it all.

So, deciding she was sincere in her words, he got up from his desk and walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Momo. I'm glad you're happy for us", he whispered to her.

"Yeah, really happy", she lied.

"So, what you'd get me?" he asked cheerfully when they broke apart.

"Oh", she slapped her forehead. "that's right, my gift".

She held up the gift in her hand and Hitsugaya pulled out a pink heart shaped picture frame.

_This is so Momo_ he thought.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes Momo, its great", he answered awkwardly.

Pink wasn't really his color but maybe Matsumoto would like it. Probably not if she knew it came from Momo, but still, Matsumoto was crazy about pink. He didn't think she'd care that much who gave her the gift.

"Well, I've gotta go", she waved then skipped out of his office. "And congratulations again", she called from the hallway.

_So, now I'm on his good side, but how to get on hers_ she thought to herself.

_It won't be easy, but it can be done. It has to be. Aizen is counting on me to split them up.

* * *

_

"Ooo! Who gave you this Toushiro?!" she squealed picking up the picture frame. "It is so cute!"

"Oh, Momo gave me that", he said without thinking.

He looked up to see a perplexed look on her face and the picture frame lying on the floor.

"She was here?!" she shrieked.

"Yes she was but—"

"I can't believe that little tramp. What is up to? What is her angle?" Matsumoto began to pace around the room.

"Rangiku . . ."

"I mean, she said I would ruin your life and now all of a sudden—"

"Rangiku"

"She's on board with our marriage. I don't think so. If she thinks—"

"Rangiku!" he shouted grabbing her wrists.

"What?" she looked at him puzzlingly.

"I know, it sounded strange to me at first, but I really think she's okay with our marrying each other. I mean, she did get us a gift", he smiled.

"That's what she wants us to think", she snatched her hands from his grip. "Something about this just doesn't seem right".

"Well, I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt", he kissed her lightly on the cheek before returning to his desk to finish his paperwork.

"Yeah, you would think that", she mumbled underneath her breath.

"What did you say?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Nothing", she waved her hand, picked up the picture frame, and set it down on his. Then she walked over to her favorite couch and plopped down, declaring she was taking a nap then all went silent.

* * *

"Step one is almost complete" she informed the traitorous captain. "And step two is already underway."

"I see and what is step two by the way?" he asked her.

"Step two is 'Make Toushiro Think She's Crazy'" she beamed at her former taicho.

"Good work. Keep me updated", he said then disappeared into the shadows.

"Yes sir, I will", she saluted to the dark, no one in particular. (crazy)

* * *

Matsumoto woke up with warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist and soft breathing in her ear. She smiled to herself and realized she was just having a bad dream and that her fiancé was always going to be right by her side.

Matsumoto turned over and pressed her lips to his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

She saw him smile and then he opened his beautiful sea foam green eyes.

"Hey you", he said his smile growing wider.

"Hey yourself", she smiled back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Man, I can't wait until we're actually married and we can do this every morning", he pulled her to his chest.

"But we already do 'this' every morning", she giggled lightly.

"Yeah, but think how it will feel waking up as husband and wife, not just fiancés or even captain and lieutenant", he beamed down at her.

Matsumoto had no idea he thought about stuff like that. He just didn't seem the type, but she was beginning to see how much happy he was with the ideal of being her husband.

Deciding no to ruin the moment, she snuggled closer to his warm, lean body and whispered softly, "I love you".

"I love you too", he whispered back kissing her lightly on the forehead then finally falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Rangiku, wait up", she heard someone called from behind her.

When she turned around to see who it was, she saw a very flustered Momo running towards her.

"Yes, what is it?" she said a bit more coldly than she meant to sound.

Momo stopped in front of her, placing her hands on her knees, and panting.

"I just . . . wanted . . . to give you . . . this" she said in between breaths holding up a small blue box.

Matsumoto took the box skeptically then smiled when she opened it and saw what was inside.

"Wow Momo, these are beautiful", she chirped pulling out two silver blue snowflake earrings.

"I'm glad you like them", she finally smiled up at the blonde.

"I do, I really do and listen", she said touching the brunette. "I'm sorry if I've been acting like a bitch and not believing you were sincere and all with your gift. That must have hurt your feelings when I didn't believe you were sincere".

"No, that's alright. You had every right to think that after a said all that stuff about you", she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I'm glad we've reached an understanding. Can't have the two most important women in Toushiro's life mad at each other right?" she giggled then twirled around and walked off. More like skipped.

_I think I'm going to gag _Momo thought to herself. _Well, at least now, step one is complete and step two is well underway. Don't worry Aizen-taicho, before long, they will broken up instead of together._

Then she turned around and shunpo-ed off.

* * *

**Well, this is the end. Of the chapter of course, not the fanfic. So, Momo has developed a plan to separate everyone's favorite couple or second favorite. Depending on who you are. That little wench! Well, please review and tell me what you think. Bye. ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Step 2

"Good morning gorgeous", he beamed at her.

"Morning handsome", she cooed in his ear.

Toushiro felt a tingling sensation running all the way down his body to his toes and felt his groins hardening.

"Man, we are so wasted", he said rubbing his temples.

"Well, I'm not", she tickled his tummy.

"Stop that", he laughed trying to get away.

"Make me", she giggled even harder running her hands down his belly.

"Come on Rangiku, stop. My sides hurt", he laughed leaking tears and trying to grab her hands.

"Not til you cry uncle or something like that", she blew kisses on his neck and moved her hands around to his backside.

"Okay, okay", he cried. "Uncle, UNCLE!"

Rangiku rolled over and breathed heavily.

"So, now what?" he breathed out.

"Well, what do you want to do?" she smirked.

"Whatever you want to do", he smirked back rolling over and planting a big kiss on her pursed lips.

"Now I like the sound of that", she said when they broke apart.

Toushiro wrapped his arms around his beautiful fiancé and showered her with kisses while she returned the favor.

Toushiro didn't care if they were late for work; nothing was going to stop him from loving the woman soon to be Mrs. Toushiro Hiysugaya.

* * *

"Step one is complete and today I will incorporate step two" she bowed to the former fifth captain of the thirteen Gotei.

"Good" he nodded. "Keep up the good work." Then he disappeared into the shadows and was gone.

* * *

"Shiro-ch— I mean Hitsugaya-taicho, can I talk to you", he heard her knock at his open.

"Sure, come on in", he said dropping is pen on his desk.

Momo walked into his office and took a sit in the empty chair in front of his desk.

"So, what seems to be the problem Momo?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

Momo looked around as if to make sure no one was around and broke out in tears and loud sobs.

"Toushiro, I know you're happy and I'm happy for you I just . . . I just . . ." she cried.

"Momo, what's wrong?" he asked coming around his desk to comfort her.

Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders and pulled her close to him, stroking her hair.

Just as he was about to ask Momo what was wrong, Rangiku burst into his office.

"Don't even bother explaining, you bastard. I'm so outta here", she stormed out his office slamming the door behind her.

"Rangiku, wait", he shouted running after her.

When he opened the door, he saw that she had already shunpo-ed off.

"I'm so sorry Toushiro", she said coming up behind him.

"Momo, can we continue this later. I promise, I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say, but I have to take care of Rangiku first, okay?" he told her.

"Okay", she chirped then left his office.

Hitsugaya just scratched his head then shunpo-ed off after his furious fiancé.

_Like hell I'm sorry_ she thought to herself snickering. (what a bitch!)

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake, captain of squad thirteen, was having a nice cup of tea while his lieutenants competed for his affection and approval, when suddenly, a very angry and upset Matsumoto came barging into his quarters.

"Rangiku, may I help you", the old man asked her kindly yet somewhat confused.

"Can't you see we're busy here?" Kiyone-fukutaicho said.

"Yeah. Our conversation is way more important than anything you could possibly have to tell our captain", Sentaro-fukutaicho huffed.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your constant bickering and competitiveness", she shouted raising her spiritual pressure. "Either get out or Haineko and I will force you to leave", she placed her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"I think we should continue this conversation later", he nodded toward Kiyone and Sentaro, who were now clinging to each other in fear of the tenth division's lieutenant.

"Right", they agreed in unison and scurried out of their captain's chambers.

When they had finally left and Matsumoto had calmed down, he took in a breath and sighed, "What did he do now Rangiku?"

"He . . . he . . . he . . ." she stuttered clenching her fists and trying to hold back the tears. "You're like his father-figure right? Can't you just spank him or something? Ground him til he's thirty or as old as you", she paced around the room wildly.

"First of all, tell me what happened. What did he do that made you so angry?" he asked pulling out a pillow for her to sit on.

She sat down quietly and looked at the ground as tears began to roll down her flustered cheeks.

"Rangiku, I'm sure it can't be all that bad", he said leaning rubbing her back softly.

"But it was that bad Ukitake-taicho", she sniffled wiping her face with the back of her hand without the ring. "I saw him and Momo together, hugging. She was practically buried in his chest, _**my**_ chest!"

"Maybe you took it all the wrong way. I'm sure he wasn't cheating on you. Why you're Rangiku Matsumoto, the finest woman in all of Soul Society and Toushiro would be lucky to have you for a wife. Besides, from what I can tell, he only sees Momo as a little sister, nothing more. He probably was just comforting her", he smiled at the crying strawberry-blonde.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Toushiro wouldn't betray me like that but I wouldn't put it past Momo to try and split us up", she spat out.

"Why would you think that", Jushiro asked truly confused.

"It's just the way she acts. One minute she's calling me a whore and saying I'll ruin his life if we were to get married and now, all of a sudden, she's okay with us getting married and she's even happy that we are. She told Toushiro that he should marry me."

"So, what's wrong with that?" he leaned back tacking a sip from his tea.

"It just seems so all of a sudden and so fake", she muttered.

"Maybe so, but she is Toushiro's childhood friend, just as Gin was yours. Why, Toushiro would come in here after you bailed on your paperwork ranting and raving about how he couldn't stand Gin and thought you deserved better. Why I think he even said how you should be with him instead of Gin", he smirked.

"He did? Taicho was jealous of Gin even way back then? I thought it was only after Momo went into a coma and Gin left that he actually started to have feelings for me, but he really loved me along, hasn't he?"

"Yes, pretty much so, but he would never admit that he loved. At least not then. He was too proud and plus, he thought you were so in love with Gin that you would never want him."

"I was in love with Gin, or at least the Gin that was a boy. But the Gin as a man, I despised. Even though we were dating and sleep together, that didn't mean I cared and I knew he didn't care about me. He just knew he had me and that I would never leave, so he was satisfied. But truth be told, I've always had a thing for taicho. Even though I kid around and treated him like a grouchy little kid, I've always been somewhat attracted to him."

"A lot of people, including Momo, thought and still think I could never love a man like Toushiro Hitsugaya. That I'm only sleeping with him to get his job, but that's not true!" she banged her fists on the table in front of her then she sighed, dropping her shoulders slightly. "I really do and always will love him. Toushiro was the only person who would put up with me and not because he has to, but because he wants to. Did you know that he always does my paperwork when I skip out on it and even covers for me with Yamamoto? He also comes down to the bar to come and get me when I'm too drunk to walk home. Did you also know, and please don't tell anyone, but when Gin first left, he let me sleep with him or we'd stay up late in his office playing board games or he'd just keep me company because I was having nightmares about Gin. He was even there when I tried to drown myself in sake. Not many would have done that, but Toushiro is not many and he's a way better man than Gin Ichimaru has ever or will be. That's why I love him so much".

"Well, that was quite an earful, but I can see why you love him and why he loves you", he finally said.

"Why he loves me?" she repeated.

"Of course he loves you. He's marrying you isn't he?"

"No, that's not what I meant", she shook her head. "What I mean is—"

"What you mean is, what reason could he possibly have for loving you?" he chuckled lightly.

"Well . . . yeah. Toushiro could have any woman he wanted but he chose me, a whore who'd do anything or _**anyone**_ to get to the top", she looked down at the ground.

"That's not true Rangiku", he busted the door open.

Matsumoto whipped her head around while Jushiro just sipped his tea.

"T-t-toushiro, what are you—"

"It's not true Rangiku", he ran up to her and plop down in front of her, grabbing her hands in his, lifting them to his chest. "Yes, I could have any woman I want but I don't want any other woman. So in all actuality, I do have the woman I want. I only have eyes for you Rangiku and only you. Momo or any other woman could make me see differently. Rangiku", he said shifting his weight to his other foot. "I love you and I do not think you are a whore sleeping your way to the top. Do you want to know why I love you?"

She just stared as he slid closer. Not even bothering to notice that Jushiro was still sitting there.

"I love you because you are smart, beautiful, funny, courageous, sweet, sexy, and loyal. No one else knows me the way you do Rangiku. No one knows how to fix my tea the way I like but you. No one knows how to make me laugh like you do. Really make me laugh until my eyes start watering and my sides ache. And no one knows how to annoy me like you do, that's for damn sure" he grumbled but quickly added, "but that's what I like about you. No one knows how to get under my skin the way you do or get me as riled up as you do either", he smirked. "Most of all, I love you because there's no one I can be myself around but you".

"Oh Toushiro", she cried wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips on his, kissing him deeply and passionately.

"Well, I guess I should I leave you two alone", Jushiro chuckled and stood to leave.

"That won't be necessary", Toushiro said when they finally broke apart. "My fiancé and I will be leaving". Then he and Rangiku stood and headed toward the door, their hands linked together. "Oh, and Ukitake-taicho" he stopped in the hallway.

"Yea Hitsugaya-taicho", he cocked one eyebrow.

"Take care of my paperwork for me, would ya?" he smirked looking at Rangiku.

"Oh. Sure thing", he winked at the young couple.

Then Toushiro and Rangiku shunpo-ed off, hand in hand, back to his quarters to uh . . . ya know . . . 'make up'.

* * *

Momo was none too happy to hear they had made up. Literally, she heard them making up, having sex, making love, whatever it was, she didn't want to hear it. But, she had a job to do and wasn't leaving until it was complete.

So, she swallowed her disgust, turned on the water works and knocked on the door.

"Ah shit" she heard a thump and a loud crash come from the other side of the door. It sounded like someone had fell on the floor and broke the lamp. She hoped it was Matsumoto.

Just as Momo was about to knock on the door again, it opened and there stood Hitsugaya, dressed in nothing bed a sheet.

"Momo", he said surprised. "Um . . . now's not a good time".

"Oh, hey Momo", Matsumoto said as she slinked her arms around Hitsugaya's neck.

Momo cringed at the sight of that whore all over her childhood friend but stifled the feeling. Instead, she just reached out and hugged Hitsugaya's bare chest, knocking Matsumoto back a bit.

_If she wants to play dirty, well, two can play this game_ she thought.

"Uh . . . Momo", Hitsugaya gulped pulling her arms from around his waist; clueless to the evil glare Matsumoto was giving her. "Now really isn't a good time, but I promise, we'll talk to tomorrow, 'kay?" then he back away and closed the door.

Momo didn't care that he had shut the door on her. She had got what she wanted. He and that 'thing' weren't making up anymore and soon, if all goes according to plan, they'll be breaking up.

* * *

As soon as he felt Momo's reiatsu disappear, he turned around to see a very pissed fiancé standing there with her arms folded over her chest.

_Man does she ever look good?_

_Shouldn't you be focusing on other things besides how her breasts look right now? _The ice dragon snapped.

_What?!_

_I know that's what you were looking at. Get your mind out of your pants and focus!_

_Ha! I'm not wearing pants!_

_Then get your mind out of your dick then!_

_Hyourimaru! How dare you address me in that way!_

_I'm not the one you need to be talking to right now; she's the one that's mad at you._

_Oh yeah. Right. _

"Look Rangiku, I'm sorry—"

"Can you be that dense?" she cut him off.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused, unsure he heard her correctly.

_I think she said 'Can you be that dense?' Huh, must be_ The dragon chuckled lightly.

_Shutup Hyourinmaru!_

"You heard me", she growled. "Can you honestly say you don't see what she's trying to do?"

"Who's trying to do what?!" he snapped.

_Momo you idiot._

_Oh. _

"What, you mean Momo, but why would she be—"

"I guess you are that dense", she laughed bitterly and turned away.

"Rangiku, what is it?" he asked walking over to her and pulling her to face him.

"I think she's trying to split us up and that she's only pretending to be all nice and okay with us getting married" she replied.

"I know you're probably still mad at—"

"Oh there is no probably, I am", she huffed.

"—Momo and you think she's out to ruin our relationship, but the Momo I know would never do that. She just isn't capable of such a thing".

"Oh yeah, like she wasn't capable of killing you, yet she tried to", she pulled from his grasp and sat on the bed.

Hitsugaya sighed and walked over to the bed, taking a sit next to her.

"Just like I don't believe you're sleeping with me to get to the top, I don't believe Momo is capable of plotting to split us up", he said stroking her hand.

_Man, you're a bigger idiot than I thought. And you call yourself a captain._

_When I want your opinion, I'll ask. _

_Fine. Whatever._

She pulled her hand away then turned and looked at him sternly, hard. "Maybe you're the one that's brainwashed as well as Momo. Momo is trying to break us up, I don't care what you think", she snapped.

"But I just don't believe she would—"

"Ya know what, those were rumors they spread about me being a whore but there is proof that Momo is guilty of trying to split us up", she stood, grabbing a pillow of the bed.

"And what's that?" he sighed running a hand over his face.

"She tried to kill you. That's proof enough". Then she walked over to the couch in his apartment and threw the pillow down.

"I suppose you're going to sleep on the couch then?" he asked.

_I don't think . . ._

"Nope. You are", she huffed walking over to the closet and opening it.

_Well, like I said. She wasn't about to sleep on the couch. Really master, how dumb can you be?_

_You didn't say that._

_Well, I started to but that isn't the point. You should have known that pillow was for you. Women never sleep on the couch._

_Now I'm getting advice on women from a dragon._

_Well, you could use all the advice you can get. Seeing as how you don't know women that well._

_And you do?_

_Better than you._

_And where does all this wisdom come from?_

_From my girlfriend._

_Girlfriend? When the hell did you get a girlfriend and who is she?!_

_Oh, sometime before Gin died._

_And . . ._

_And what?_

_Who is she?_

_Oh, it's Haineko._

_What?!_

_Goodnight master. Try to stay warm all alone. I know I'll be warm, but I won't be alone._

_Hyourinmaru!_

Nothing. Just silence.

Matsumoto came from the bathroom wearing a blue nightgown and a look on her face that said, 'Don't even think we're gonna have sex tonight'.

And Hitsugaya was looking so forward to making up with her. He guessed he deserved it though and walked over to the couch and laid down, mad and horny.

Later in the night, he felt two long slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and two long smooth legs entwine with his legs.

"Rangiku I . . ."

"I'm sorry honey", she whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry too", he whispered back turning over to face her.

"Let's not fight anymore", she pleaded.

"Okay", he said. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and then they both nodded off to sleep.

They may have resolved that fight but the damage had been done.

Hitsugaya now doubted how much she trusted his judgment and he knew she doubted his trust in her.

Hitsugaya also doubted how strong their relationship was. For if it wasn't strong enough, he knew he was going to lose her and that was a lost he wasn't prepared to handle.

* * *

"Step two is complete", she bowed to the former captain of her squad.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "They could always just make up again".

"Even if they did Aizen-taicho, they would still have doubts about each other. Doubts that would build and build until they just explode and they break up", she complied.

"Excellent. Keep up the good work", he smile that wicked smile of his then disappeared.

* * *

**Well, that was the end of chapter four. Oh, for those of you who wanted to know what Momo's plan is, it is to make Toushiro and Rangiku doubt one another. I forgot what I had originally said step two was so I just wrote anther step two. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye******


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Headaches and Kisses

"Good morning Toushiro", a loud voice shrieked in his ear.

"Not now Rangiku. I have a headache", he said rubbing his temples with his thumbs.

"No silly, it's me, Momo", he heard her run up behind him and hug him.

"Momo" he said unwrapping her arms from around him. "what are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer you up silly", she chirped again causing him to wince at her high pitched voice.

"Momo please" he covered his ears and leaped from his desk.

"Toushiro", she went over to him.

"Stop!" he yelled holding up one hand to her, the other clenching his aching head.

"What's wrong Shiro-chan", she peered at him with a concerned look on her face.

Toushiro not only had a headache because of Momo's high pitched cheeriness, but because yesterday, while Rangiku went out with her bridesmaids (Rukia, Nanao, and Orihime) and the flower girl (Yachiru) to try on dresses, he had went to Jushiro for advice on their engagement. Well, the thing was, Jushiro was heading out with Shunsui and they were going out for drinks and if Toushiro wanted to talk then he would have to come with.

Toushiro wasn't much of a drinker and he hadn't even had enough sake to get drunk (in Rangiku's standards) but did however, have enough to lose his train of thought.

"More, more!" Jushiro would shout to the bartender and more Toushiro would have, but as soon as Toushiro felt himself lose focus, he stopped drinking.

"Thanks for the advice Ukitake-taicho, but I should be going", he nodded to the old man and stood to leave.

"No, stay, drink, laugh a little and a whole bunch of other things", he slurred whiningly.

"No, I really should go. Rangiku will be waiting for me", he smiled at the old drunk man.

"I understand", Jushiro winked at him.

Toushiro blushed but bowed respectfully and turned to leave the bar, giving a short wave as he left.

When he got home, his fiancé was drunk or just about halfway there with sake bottles and shopping bags all over the floor.

"Honey, how much stuff did you buy and how much did this cost me?" he stared down his tipsy bride-to-be with the iciest glare he could muster under his current condition.

_I don't think it's working master. Try again_ the ice dragon advised him.

Toushiro furrowed his brows some more but nothing. Either his fiancé was too drunk to notice or he was too drunk for his glare to have any effect.

"I see you went drinking without me?" she slurred tripping towards him.

"Maybe one or two", he smiled back catching her in his arms as she fell.

"Well, one or two isn't enough, why don't you have some more with me" she kissed his lips lightly.

"How about you have a few less" he took the bottle of sake from her hands.

"No", she pouted as the bottle slipped through her fingers into his hand.

"Yes. Now let's go to the couch and sit down and get you a drink of water", he said as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to the couch.

"Or . . ." she began, "We could go to the bedroom and make love all night long".

"Or . . ." he said dropping her on the couch. "We'll get you sobered up and maybe if you're good, we can make love all night long", he kissed her forehead then headed into the kitchen.

"I like my idea better", she whined.

"But my idea will lead to sex", he retorted.

"Fine", she pouted, folding her arms across her huge bosoms.

Toushiro just loved to see her pout. She was so cute and irresistible when she pouted.

"Here", he said handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks", she said as she took the glass from his hands.

"So, what did you get today?" he asked.

"Oh, you're going to love it Toushiro" she squealed nearing spilling all her water as she ran to a big beige box in the corner. "I know they say it's bad luck to see the wedding dress before the wedding, but I just had to show you".

"Actually, they say it's bad luck to see the bride _**in**_ her wedding dress before the wedding", he corrected her.

"Oh", she huffed. "Well excuse me. Smart ass", she mumbled the last part.

"What was that", he cocked his eyebrow in her direction.

"Nothing", she answered too quickly. "Just come here and look at my dress. Please", she pleaded with him.

Toushiro sighed as he got up and went over to his fiancé to look at her dress.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" she shrieked as she whirled it around.

"I can't tell with you twirling it like that", he snapped.

"What's gotten into you?" she snapped back.

"Nothing. I'm just tired", he sighed heavily.

"Well, if you're tired then, than you can look at the dress tomorrow", she said sighing.

"No, I can look at it now", he said trying to smile but failed.

"No, you're tired and I don't want to keep you up", she smiled tiredly.

"Rangiku", he held her hand in his.

"Tomorrow Toushiro", she rubbed his arm with her other hand then pulled away from him and bent down to put the dress back.

Toushiro didn't argue and instead went back to the couch and sat down.

After she put the dress away, she sat down on the couch beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Toushiro then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned his head on hers.

"Rough day huh?" she asked him.

"Yes", he answered.

"Want me to massage her shoulders or something?" she then turned and looked up at him.

"No. I'll be fine", he smiled down at her.

She smiled back at him but still looked displeased about something.

"What's wrong Rangiku?" he lifted her chin in his hand.

"You're so stressed out, I can't help but worry, but maybe we should postpone—"

"Absolutely not", he cut her off.

"But Toushiro, I don't want to be the reason for your stress", she grabbed his hand on her chin in her hands.

"You aren't", he sat up, his other hand now cupping her cheek.

"But I feel like I am", she said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"But you aren't", he leaned forward and kissed her gently but deeply.

Then he began trailing away from her lips kissing the tears that rolled down her cheek.

"This wedding stuff will be over soon and we can finally be Mr. and Mrs. Toushiro Hitsugaya", he smiled at her then went back to kissing her tears away.

"What about Mrs. And Mr. Rangiku Matsumoto?" she teased him.

"Whatever you say", he smiled trailing down to her neck.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked as he leaned her back down on the couch. "Toushiro", she swatted at his chest.

"Uh huh", he grunted sucking gently at her neck.

He heard her gasp as he sucked her weak spot on her neck as his hands ran down her body, gripping and squeezing her butt.

"Ah Toushiro", she moaned arching her back.

"See, I told you my idea would lead to sex", he whispered in her ear.

"Uh huh", she moaned as his hand tightened on her ass. "Let's go—"

"My thoughts exactly", he grinned standing then lifted her up in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I love you", she smiled at him when they broke apart.

"I love you too", he smiled back.

"Now let's go Mr. Stud Muffin", she said as a finger traced his chest.

"Yes ma'am Ms. Seductively Sexy", he walked to their bedroom.

(I know, so mushy, but you know that's what they would say. Or something like that)

An hour later, Toushiro sat up and walked out the bedroom to go sit on the couch.

He still had doubts about marrying Rangiku and not because he didn't love her or the fact that he didn't want to marrying her, the reason he had doubts was because of what happened between her and Momo.

Momo has always been his childhood friend but Rangiku doesn't want her at the wedding. How can he get married without his childhood friend there to witness it?

But he loved Rangiku so much and couldn't imagine his life without her.

So, deciding his head hurt too much to think and his body to tired to get and pace and start the blood flow to his brain, he grabbed an empty shot glass off the table, filled it with sake from a bottle sitting on the floor and gulped it down in one swallow. Deciding he was still too stressed out, he poured himself another glass and gulped it down too. Then another and another until he passed out drunk on the couch.

When he woke up the next morning, he found a note on the table and a bottle next.

_Morning Hon. I see you got drunk last night. Here's a remedy I made to get rid of hangovers or at least help you to function at work. Have a nice day. Love you_ it said in her bold cursive writing.

Toushiro drank half the bottle, showered, dressed, then headed to work. And now he was trying to stop the ringing in his ears while his childhood friend made it worse.

"Momo, please, just leave", he said softly dropping to the floor.

"I can't leave silly. Who's going to take care of you?" she chirped.

His headache deepened.

He wanted to tell her Rangiku could take care of him but he knew that would only make her cry and then he headache would get worse.

"Momo, I can take care of myself", he said a bit more coldly than he mean to but she seemed unfazed by his coldness.

"I know, I'll make you some tea", she squealed clapping her hands loudly then taking off.

_Master, would you like me to send for your fiancé?_

_Please. Before Momo gets back with that tea._

_Yes sir _the dragon said then disappeared.

Toushiro had to get out of his office before Momo came back with that tea.

It wasn't that he was choosy about who made his tea, it was the fact that Momo sucked at making tea and only Rangiku knew how to make it just the way he liked.

Well, Jushiro made good tea too, but not like Rangiku. Her tea was like a heaven in a cup. And he wasn't about to settle for bad tea when he could have heavenly tea.

"I'm back", she yelled holding a tray with two teacups and one big, ugly brown pot.

"Great", he huffed.

Not only did she make back tea but she didn't even bother to put the tea in his favorite tea set. He liked his tea to be served in the black tea set with the blue dragon spiraling around the pot and the cups.

"Taste it", she smiled waiting for him to grab a cup.

Sighing, he grabbed the tea cup to the left, since it had less tea in the cup, and put it to his lips. Then he blew on it, slowly to prolong the horror to await him, then took a tiny sip.

At first, the tea tasted bland then he it began to taste like tar and something else. He sipped the tea again and knew what that something else was, dirt. Or to be more exact, grit from the tea bag.

"Momo, what is this?" he asked twisting his face as he swallowed the tea.

"It's tea silly", she took her cup and gulped half of it down.

"What kind?" he gritted through his teeth.

"I think red tea. Why?"

"I hate red tea Momo. I only drink green tea", he growled lowly.

"But you've barely drank your tea. How do you know you hate it?" she smiled.

"Because I just do", he growled more loudly then sighed, "Momo, please, just go make me some more tea".

"Alright", she sighed grabbing his cup and placing it back on the tray.

"Hello", he heard a bright bubbly voice call from behind him. "Haineko told me you had a headache and were in need of some tea, so I made you some".

When he turned around, his saw his beautiful, lovely, wonderful fiancé holding a tray with his black and blue dragon tea set with two cups of hot steaming tea.

"Rangiku", he hopped up from his chair, grateful to see her and grabbed the tray from her hands. "Thank you", he kissed her lightly on the cheek before walking back over to his desk.

"But I was going to—"

"Oh, hi Momo", Rangiku smiled at the brunette. "I didn't even see you there", she chirped way to loudly.

"Rangiku, please", he breathed rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry", she brushed (more like bumped) past Momo and came up behind his chair, massaging his forehead. "Better?" she whispered softly.

"Much", he grinned up at her.

"Fine", Momo shouted grabbing her tray of red tea. "Don't drink my tea", she stormed out and slammed the door.

"Oww", he moaned pressing his hands to his forehead.

"I'm sorry honey", she said now rubbing his shoulders. "If I'd had know she was going to be here making you tea, I would have never left you".

"I know, but worry about it", he moaned as she hit his pressure points.

"So what kind of tea was that?" she asked.

"Red tea", he replied.

"But you hate red tea".

"Tell me about it. It was so awful and there was grit leftover from the teabag", he complained.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I thought she knew you hated red tea".

"Obviously not".

"Anything else I can do to make you feel better?"

"Yeah", he wriggled his eyebrows and pulled her into his lap. "You can give me a kiss".

"Why I'd love to", she pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately and deeply on the lips.

Toushiro kissed back intensifying the heat between them while she lifted her hands in his hair.

"Lock the door", he breathed when they finally came up for air.

"But I thought you had a headache?" she panted.

"And I thought you were going to make it all better?" he nuzzled his nose with hers.

"Well, I did say that", she bated her eyelashes innocently.

"Yes you did", he grabbed her butt.

"Okay okay", she slid off his lap to lock the door. "Hold your horses, Mr. Horny".

"I can't help it. You drive me crazy", he came up behind her pinning her against the door.

"But I haven't even locked the door yet", she tried to pushed him off.

He pressed against her, grabbed the doorknob, and pushed the button in.

"Now it's locked", he hummed in her ear.

"And that means . . ." she turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her might.

"Wow", he said when they broke apart.

"Now where were we", she said pulling him back into her kiss.

Toushiro's heart raced at tremendous speed as he and Rangiku sank to the floor and began ripping each others' clothes off.  
Suddenly, he headache was gone and all his doubts and fears just seem to disappear with each and every kiss she gave him.

And that's when he knew. He knew there was nothing, not even Momo, that would stop him from marrying this woman and spending the rest of his life making love to her.

* * *

**Well, there was the end. Well, Momo didn't win in this chapter but she won't give up. Next chapter, she'll be pulling out the big guns. Please review and let me know what you think. Bye. ******


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Shopping With Momo

Rangiku felt bad that she had caused her fiancé to drink.

She knew he hated to drink and hated being hung over even worse.

So she decided she was going to make up for that. Even if it was the stupidest thing she had ever done in her life. Well, according to her opinion.

What Rangiku was going to do today was shop. And not just by herself or for herself like she normally would. Nope, Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the tenth division of the thirteen Gotei was going to shop with her mortal enemy and Toushiro's childhood friend: Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the fifth division of the thirteen Gotei and the biggest _**bitch**_ in Rangiku's book.

So, the next morning, after their little fling in their office, Rangiku woke up early. She showered, shaved and dressed before Toushiro even heard her and left their apartment to spend the day with Momo.

"So, where are we going?" Momo asked cheerfully.

"Listen Momo", the tall blonde stopped short in front of the brunette. "I'm only doing this because my Toushiro was so unhappy about me not wanting you at our wedding. But just so we're clear, if you ever hurt him or try to come in between us again, I will not hesitate to take you down. Do you understand?" she stared at the younger shinigami coldly.

"Yes ma'am", the brunette gulped.

"Great", Rangiku chirped clasping her hands together. "Now, let's find you a dress".

* * *

_Meanwhile . . ._

Toushiro woke up to an empty bed that morning.

He wondered where his lovely and gorgeous fiancé had run off to but decided he was tired and would sleep a longer.

When he rolled over to get into a better position (and not have to look at the empty spot beside him) he saw a pink piece of stationary laying on the nightstand beside his bed.

As he picked up the paper, he read:

_Morning honey. Just had a few more wedding_

_errands to take care of this morning. Be _

_back later. Love you. Rangiku. _

Well, now that he knew where she was, the question was, what else could there possibly be left to get?

Deciding he didn't want to wait to find out, Toushiro got up, showered and dressed and headed over to the fifth division to ask its captain where she could be.

As he stepped through the corridors of the fifth division, he made sure to check around every corner and lower his reiatsu just in case Momo was lurking around anywhere.

It wasn't that he hated Momo it was just that she was a lot to deal with. What with her being upset and depressed all the time and her and Rangiku at each other's throats, he just couldn't handle running in to her.

"She isn't here ya know", a voice said behind his back.

"Ahhh!" Toushiro leaped in the air unsheathing his zanpakuto. "Oh. It's just you Abarai-taicho", he turned around resheathing his zanpakuto.

"Momo isn't here so you don't have to worry about running into her. Wasn't that why you were lurking around my division like a thief or something?" he asked the silver haired taicho.

"Uh . . . well, sorta but that's not why I came. I came to ask you have you seen Rangiku by any chance", he looked up at the tall red haired taicho.

"Yeah, she came by early this morning then she and Momo left", Renji informed him.

"Did they say where they were going?" he asked Renji.

"I think she said shopping to help Momo pick out a dress", he answered Toushiro.

"But why would she want to do that?" he scratched his head.

"Beats me", Renji smiled then walked away. "Maybe she just wanted to make it up to you", he called over his shoulder before leaving Toushiro to his thoughts.

Toushiro couldn't understand. Rangiku hated Momo, heck, he was mad at Momo.

Momo hated the idea of him marrying Rangiku and not because she was jealous and liked Toushiro but because she thought Rangiku was a whore and wanted him to be just as miserable as she was. Momo really wanted him to devote his time to her needs and her needs alone but yet she couldn't love him the way he had loved her.

Toushiro had done everything imaginable to win her over. He even had become a captain for her but did she appreciate it? Nope. All she cared about was her captain Aizen.

He didn't need Momo. He had the love a wonderful woman and a great lieutenant. What more could he ask for?

Then it suddenly hit him.

Rangiku took Momo shopping for a dress, which could only mean one thing: that she had changed her mind and would let Momo come to the wedding.

He didn't know whether to smile or curse.

Sure, he was glad that Rangiku had changed her mind but he knew how much this would bother her. Rangiku hated Momo more than she ever hated anyone, even Gin.

_So why is she doing this?_ He asked himself.

_Because she loves you, you idiot. _His ice dragon for a zanpakuto snapped at him.

_But she hates Momo for what she called her and told me she didn't want her at the wedding. What would make her change her mind?_

_Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you were hung over from drinking and she knows how you hate to drink and only drink when something really bothers you._

_Is that why she thinks I drank the other night?_

_Well, that's what Haineko told me._

_I didn't mean to make her worry and I certainly didn't want her to invite Momo to the wedding if it would discomfort her._

_I'm sure you didn't but the thing is, Rangiku loves you and she knows how much it would mean for you to have Momo at the wedding and that's why she is doing this. _

_Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure I want Momo at the wedding._

_Why? Is it because you know how unhappy it would make Rangiku?_

_No. It's because I don't think I have someone at my wedding who really hates the woman I'm about to marry and almost tried to kill because her taicho told her to._

_But I thought Momo was your friend. _

_I thought so to, but for her to say that stuff about Rangiku and almost kill me, well I just can't let that go. The Momo I knew would have never done those things, but this Momo is not her. My childhood friend is gone and all that is left is the psychopath who would do any and everything to please Aizen and I can't have that. _

_Master, what's wrong?_

_I don't know but I think Rangiku was right. Momo is only putting on a front and is really trying to split us up. And since neither Rangiku nor I will call the wedding off, I think she might do something crazy as to actually take Rangiku out of the picture. Permanently. And that scares me._

_Well, do you have any proof of this master?_

_Not right now but I do plan to investigate further. _

_Right. I'll see what Haineko and all the other zanpakutos know. _

_You do that. I'll keep a close eye on Momo.

* * *

_

"What about this one?" Rangiku held up a peach silk gown in her arms.

"Hm . . . I don't know . . . too peachy", Momo answered her.

For over an hour it had been one turn down after another. 'Too pink', 'too short', 'too long', 'too dull', 'too shiny', 'not my color', 'it makes me look fat', 'this one makes me look like a hooker', on and on and on. This girl hated everything or was just trying to get on Rangiku's nerves, which she was doing quite well.

"Momo, not that I really want to get back to work, but I do have a job to do that I really must be getting back to", she smiled as politely as possible at the small brunette. "How about black? You can never go wrong with black", she pointed out.

"Um . . . maybe", Momo shrugged.

"Plus, black makes you look really slim", she added.

"Um . . . okay", she chirped then ran over to a nearby rack full of black dresses. "I like this one", she pulled off a long, satin spaghetti strapped dress with a pink bow in the back.

"Perfect", Rangiku smiled, happy that she had finally chosen a dress and she could leave. "I'll just let you try that on and I'll go find the sales clerk", she chirped leaving Momo to change.

A few minutes later, Rangiku brought back the sales clerk.

"So is this the dress you will be purchasing?" the sales clerk asked.

"Yes ma'am", Rangiku answered her.

"Okay", the blonde smiled at her and ran back to the register in front of the store.

"Now are you sure that was the dress you wanted?" Rangiku glared at Momo.

"I'm positive", Momo rolled her eyes at her.

"Well alright then", Rangiku beamed. "Let's go pay for that dress".

When they approached the cash register, Rangiku nearly fainted when she heard how much Momo's dress was.

"How much did you say?" Rangiku asked.

"That will be four eighty. Cash or credit?" the blonde woman smiled.

Rangiku knew Toushiro was going to kill her for charging a five hundred dollar dress on his card. But she had no choice because all her card had been maxed out.

"Credit", she stuttered as she handed the sales clerk Toushiro's barely used yet limited credit card.

"Okay", the woman smiled taking the credit card.

It seemed that the sales clerk was only capable of smiling and Rangiku was sick of seeing that god awful Barbie look-a-like smile. If she smiled on more time, Rangiku thought she was seriously going to punch out her pearly whites.

"Your total comes to five hundred and twelve dollars and sixty-four cents. Thanks for shopping Dresses 'R' Us and have a nice day", the woman smiled and waved.

Rangiku gave her a fiery glare and the Barbie cashier quickly leaped behind cash register, trembling in fear and ceasing her damn smiling and waving.

"That was so much fun", Momo exclaimed when they were half way back to the Seireitei. "We should go shopping more often", she added.

"Uh yeah . . . sure", Rangiku said after a moment.

"Hey, listen Rangiku, I'm sorry about all the stuff I said before. Really, I am. I know how much you hate me but I'm glad you really invited me to the wedding. It really means a lot to me to see Toushiro getting married. So thank you. For everything", she said.

"No problem. Just remember what I said this morning, if you do anything to split us apart, I won't hesitate to take you down."

"Okay", Momo gulped.

"Good", Rangiku nodded then left Momo to go met Toushiro.

"Honey, I'm back", she shouted into the apartment as she unlocked the door. "Honey", she shouted again when there was no answer. "I guess he isn't here", she shrugged then went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

About an hour later, she heard the door open and footsteps step through the threshold.

_Did I remember to lock back the door?_ She thought to herself.

Rangiku quickly and quietly grabbed a knife from the wood block beside her and crept towards the doorway.

As the footsteps got closer, she raised the knife above her head and jumped out, "Got you!"

Her intruder slapped the knife out of her hand and pinned her to the wall.

"Toushiro?" she said as she looked up into teal eyes and white hair.

"Rangiku?" he said looking down at her. "Just what the hell were you trying to do, kill me?" he released her and stepped back.

"I thought you were an intruder, so I armed myself, just to be safe", she replied trying her best to smile.

"Where's your zanpakuto or more importantly, why did you think I was an intruder?" he glared at her.

"Well, my zanpakuto is in the bedroom and I thought you were an intruder because you didn't say anything when you came in and . . ." she trailed off averting his gaze.

"And you left the door unlocked again, right?" he glared at her even more.

"Well, I just forgot. I'm sorry. But the good news is, I didn't kill you", she chirped, smiling up at him.

"And the bad news?" he walked around her and headed toward the living room.

"I charged five hundred and twelve dollars and sixty-four cents to your credit card", she said softly.

"You what?!" he screamed.

"See, I took Momo shopping for a dress to wear to the wedding and she picked out—"

"Speaking of Momo", he cut her off. "You don't have to invite Momo to the wedding just for my sake. If you really don't want her there, I'll understand", he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"But Toushiro", she pulled away from him. "Momo is your childhood friend and plus she really wants to see you get married", she looked at him.

"But sweetheart", he looked back at her. "I don't want to feel uncomfortable at your own wedding".

"I promise. I'll be fine. Really", she smiled at him.

"As long as your fine with it", he peered at her.

"Yes, I'm sure", she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed back to the kitchen.

"Now speaking of this credit card charge", he followed her into the kitchen.

"Un huh", she nodded. "I think I smell something burning".

"Don't try to change the subject", he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him. "But since you insist", he leaned down so his lips were inches from her ear. "I have something else on my mind".

"Oh you do now?" she cooed in his ear.

"Yes ma'am I do", he lifted her into his arms and started towards the bedroom.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you and how happy I am to be marrying you?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Every single time we lie in bed together", he teased.

"Well, then you won't mind if I tell you again, now will you?" she teased back.

"I look forward to it", he nuzzled her neck then carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

**That's it for chapter six. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Bad Day and a Warning

"Oh Aizen-taicho, it's just awful", Momo cried to the traitorous captain.

"What ever could be the problem Momo? I thought your plan was working?" he asked the crying brunette.

"It was at first, but then that slut had to get in the way and now Toushiro is even more psyched about the wedding. They're practically parading around singing and dancing and holding hands", she spat. "But I still have a plan that I know for sure will crash the wedding", she added.

"Very well then but may I make a suggestion?" he asked.

"Of course Aizen-taicho!" she squealed.

"It is traditional for the groom to have a bachelor's party, I'm sure there's some way—"

"Toushiro isn't having one", she cut Aizen off. "He and Rangiku are just going to have one big party with all their closest friends", she pouted.

"Are you not a close friend of the groom?" he smiled at her.

"Where are you going with this Aizen-taicho sir?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm saying maybe should become a little closer. The closer you become to him, the further away she will become. So far away that she will leave him for good", he squeezed her shoulder and gave her his oh-so-award-winning-traitorous-smile.

"Um . . . yeah . . . sure", she smiled nervously.

"Good", he patted her shoulder and stepped into the darkness. "I have some things to take care so I won't be available today. Take care Momo", he waved then disappeared completely.

* * *

Toushiro sat at his desk humming quietly while working on his mountain of paperwork.

_Well you're happy this morning_ his ice dragon commented.

_I am. Only two more weeks until me and Rangiku can call each other husband and wife. _

_Then maybe me and Haineko should get married as well. We're already practically like an old couple. We've been dating since before the betrayal and all._

_You have?_

_Unlike you and Rangiku, we don't lie about how we feel. We embrace it._

_Oh you do, do you? How about I embrace you and toss you out the window? _Toushiro grabbed his zanpakuto, walked over to the open window near his desk, and dangled Hyourinmaru out of it.

_Okay, okay. I apologize master, just don't toss me out of the window_ the ice dragon begged.

_That's what I thought_ Toushiro smirked and pulled his zanpakuto back inside the office. _From now on you'll choose your words more carefully, right?_

_Yes master._

_Good._

"Toushiro, why are you torturing your zanpakuto again?" he heard someone say behind him.

"Rangi—oh Momo, it's just you", he blinked at the brunette. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked sitting back down at his desk.

"Actually, there is", she looked down poking her index fingers together.

"Well, what is it?" he asked a little too impatiently.

"I need you to come shopping with me. It would only be for an hour and there's no one else I can go with", she pleaded.

"Why can't you go with Renji or someone?" he asked irritably.

"Renji's in a meeting, Kira is training, and Rangiku hasn't even woken up yet", she whined.

_That's right_ Toushiro thought. When he left for work this morning, Rangiku had just rolled over onto her other side in bed. Besides, he doubted Rangiku wanted to spend another shopping spree with Momo.

"Please Toushiro", she begged. "Just for one hour", she held up her index finger.

"Alright, fine", he sighed. "I'll come".

"Hooray!" she squealed and leaped across his desk and gave him a hug. (more like squeezed the life out of him)

"Okay, okay", he shoved Momo off him. "I said I'd come already, so you don't have to squeeze the life out of me. Let's hurry up and go so I can get back on time", he snarled at her and began walking to the door.

"Right", Momo chirped and followed out behind him.

* * *

_Meanwhile . . . _

"Oh shit!" Rangiku cursed as she leaped from the bed and sprinted toward the bathroom. "Toushiro is so going to kill me. Why didn't he wake me?" she screamed turning on the shower so the water could get warm.

Just as Rangiku was about to run to the closet to pick out her shinigami uniform, a gust of wind blew open the window and in walked the traitorous former captain of squad five: Sosuke Aizen.

"Aizen, you bastard, what are you—", she tried to yell but was cut off as Aizen lunged toward her, grabbed hold of her neck, and pinned her against the wall.

"It's nice to see you too", he smiled evilly at the blonde fukutaicho.

"What do you want?" she choked out.

"I want you and your precious little taicho to call off this wedding", he cooed in her ear.

"Like hell", she spat at him.

"You'll pay for that", he squeezed her neck tighter as he wiped the spit from his face. "As well as for the death of Gin", he added.

"Yo Rangiku", someone knocked at her door. "You in there?"

"Well, it appears you have company, so I'll be taking my leave now", he dropped the trembling strawberry blonde. "Bye-bye", he waved then disappeared.

Rangiku sank to the floor and put her face in her hands and cried.

"Rangiku, are you alright?" the banging grew louder as her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

Rangiku was too shaken up to even respond to her visitor and just lay there on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Alright, I'm coming in", her visitor called and busted through the door.

Rangiku looked up to see a tall figure, wearing a white captain's robe, and red hair crowning his head.

"Renji?" she finally croaked out, surprised.

"Rangiku, what happened?" he slouched down beside her, placing a hand to her back and rubbing it gently.

"I-I was so scared", she gasped in between sobs. "A-a-aizen . . . was here and h-h-he said . . . h-he said he wanted me t-to call . . . off the w-wedding", she hick cupped.

"You can't do that. You love Hitsugaya-taicho and he loves you. I know how hard you two have fought to be together and now you're going to throw all of that away because of a little threat by Aizen?" he asked. (more like yelled at her)

"You're right!" she stood and clenched her fist together. "Toushiro and I have been through hell and back to be together and we aren't going to give that all up because of a little threat. I chose taicho when Gin tried to scare me into leaving him and I'll chose now when Aizen is trying to scare me into calling of the wedding. Our love has stood against all the trials before and it will stand against all the trials again", she patted Renji on the shoulder and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Okay then, I guess I'm gonna go", she heard him call from the bedroom.

"Okay", she called. "Lock the door on your way out", she added a minute later.

She heard the door slam shut and behind undressing and hopped into the shoulder letting the water wash over her body and wash all her worries away.

* * *

"Momo", he grumbled. "We've been at this for two hours now. For the love of god, just chose something!" he bellowed.

"But Toushiro", she whined. "I can't just choose any pair of shoes. I have to choose the pair that would go best with my outfit silly", she giggled turning back to the perky blonde sales clerk.

_Were all the sales clerks in these stores blonde?_ He wondered.

Toushiro had to admit, he could understand Momo's point but he wished her shoe shopping didn't take so long. He was already out an hour later than he planned, thus falling further behind in his paperwork.

"Momo, I understand that your shoes have to match your dress, but some of us have paperwork to finish and don't have all day to get it done", he said to her.

"Well excuse me if I'm not a captain and I have a little more time on my hands than you do", she snapped at him.

"That's not what I meant", he gritted through his teeth trying to suppress his anger.

"Well, it didn't sound like that's what you meant", she hmphed.

Toushiro had tried to be patient with her but she had been testing it since they left his office. Hell, since she made that god awful tea in that god awful teapot.

"That's it Momo!" he shouted. "We're leaving. NOW!" he stomped over to her, lifted her over his shoulder, apologized to the clerk and shunpo-ed off.

"Toushiro", she kicked and screamed like a child. "Put me down. Put me down immediately!" she squealed.

"I told you one hour and we've been gone for two. If we'd have stayed, we'd have been there for another two. Now I've got work to do and I intend to get most of that work done today", he lectured her.

"Well maybe you could get that work done if you had a certain lieutenant fiancé to help you", she mumbled.

"Well then", he dropped her onto the ground. Hard. "You can walk your own ass home", he glared at her then shunpo-ed off. Leaving Momo in his dust.

Toushiro had intended to go back to the office but in all honestly, he really wanted to just go home, fix himself a nice cup of tea and curl up under the sheets.

* * *

When Toushiro opened the door to his apartment, he saw that the table had been set, with two purple candles lit and a bowl of watermelon in the center.

He hoped the watermelon wasn't fake like those waxed bowls of fruit in the human world. But he knew they probably were. Watermelon wasn't in season right now.

But what really caught his eye or really his nose, was the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen.

"Rangiku, honey, is that you?" he peered through the window of the living room where the kitchen could be seen.

Un huh", she called back. "And guess what we're having for dinner?" she chirped.

"Waxed watermelon", he joked.

"Nope", she giggled. "And by the way, that watermelon isn't fake. Although, it may be a little dry", she walked over to him and handed him another bowl of fresh watermelon.

Toushiro didn't know what to say. Here, she had been slaving away at a stove, preparing the perfect meal for him, while he was out shopping with Momo, enduring the most horrific of tortures he could bare to stand. Was he lucky or what?

Slowly, his eyes began to fill with tears as his body moved closer to Rangiku and his arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you Rangiku", he cried into her bosom.

"Oh Toushiro. My Toushiro", she rubbed his back and nuzzled his hair. "Did my Toushiro have a bad day?" she cooed in his ear.

"Yes he did and he wishes his lovely and wonderful fiancé would do something to make it better", he whimpered in response.

"Well, what would you like me to do?" she pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Well, I did want tea, but", he wriggled his eyebrows. "I kinda have something else in mind".

"Oh you do now?" she cooed in his ear and squeezed his butt.

"Oh yeah", he grabbed her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"Wait", she screamed leaping from his arms nearly knocking the bowl of fruit out of his hands.

Toushiro didn't understand what all the fuss was about but decided he didn't care. He was happy he was about to get some. Then an idea hit him.

Toushiro followed her into the kitchen and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Honey, what are you doing?" he heard her asked from behind.

"Just getting some chocolate", he answered her as he placed his bowl of fruit on the self in the fridge.

"Chocolate? But why?" she scratched her head.

"Well, when you ran into the kitchen, that's when an idea struck me", he smirked at her and headed toward the dinning table.

"Oh no Toushiro, we're not—"

But he had stopped listening after she said his name.

"Toushiro!" she screamed as he pushed all the glasses, plates, silverware, and candles onto the floor and laid the chocolate sauce on top of the table.

"Toushiro . . . m-m-my . . . my plates a-an-nd my glasses and—"

"We'll get more", he smiled at her. "I mean, we're going to get a whole new set of plates and stuff from the wedding. So just relax. Don't worry", he walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart, Rangiku scowled at him and said, "Toushiro Hitsugaya, I don't know what in the hell has gotten into you but—"

She had tried to scold him but Toushiro had planted another kiss on her lips and lifted her into his arms and sat her down on the table.

"Now let's get naked", he grinned and began kissing her again.

Rangiku didn't say anything and began removing his robes from his shoulders as his kisses trailed down her neck and onto her shoulders. He figured she either didn't care or was a bit . . . ya know . . . too occupied to even remember to care.

"So, who gets the chocolate?" she asked as Toushiro began trailing down to her breasts.

"Well, I was hoping to have something sweet after my bad day but if you want—"

"Oh I don't mind", she grinned taking the chocolate, popping the cap off and pouring some all over her body.

"Now that's my kind of woman", Toushiro hopped on top of his chocolaty fiancé and began festering on her supple breasts.

"I love you", she pulled him away from her breasts so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"And I love you", he licked some chocolate sauce off her nose.

Toushiro felt like he was on top of the world at that moment.

He had a woman who was bold, daring, kind, sexy, and very forgiving. And he didn't if all of Soul Society heard them making love, he was going to make to her all night long until they both couldn't stand anymore. He was going to show her just how much he loved and appreciated. For there was no other woman he would rather make love to, in a puddle of chocolate sauce, than with his bride-to-be: Rangiku Matsumoto.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I had a really tough time trying to figure out where this story was going to go but I think did good. What with all the stress I've been under and dealing with writer's block. Again. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Bye! ******


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: They Broke Up

"Aizen-taicho, are you there?" Momo asked to the darkness. "Aizen-taicho, where are you?" she called again.

"Momo, it's awful late", he replied creeping up behind her from the shadows. "Shouldn't you be in bed, resting for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" she looked at her former captain puzzlingly.

"Why a celebration of course", he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What celebration? The wedding isn't until—"

"Not the wedding my dear", he smiled at Momo. "The celebration of their breakup".

"Their breakup? Did you hear something I missed?" she asked him.

"Well, I had a little chat with Matsumoto, and I think she will cooperate and call off this wedding. If not, I have others ways of making her give him up", he answered her.

"But nothing works and they still intend to get married? What if I can't save Toushiro from that witch?" she clenched her fists.

"Then we'll just have to kill her", he laughed but Momo knew he wasn't kidding.

She knew if Matsumoto didn't call off the wedding, he would surely kill her and all with a smile on his face.

Momo hadn't intended for anyone to get hurt and certainly not killed. She just wanted Rangiku to pay for hurting her taicho by killing one of his comrades. But Momo knew if she ever told Aizen-taicho how she felt, not only Rangiku but she herself would be dead as well.

"I understand", Momo bowed to Aizen after a moment or two.

"Good. Now go and get some rest. Your taicho will take care of everything", he patted her on the head and smiled then disappeared into the darkness.

Momo knew she had to do something before it was too late. She had to get them to break up and if she couldn't convince Toushiro then she was left with no choice but to trick him or force him to call off the wedding.

Now this was a matter of shaving a life and saving Toushiro from having to see his fiancé die.

She knew it would be hard but she could do it. She had to think and put her mind to it.

And with that decided, Momo went home and sleep peacefully for the first time since she came out of coma.

* * *

"Good morning my gorgeous husband-to-be", he heard his fiancé purr in his ear.

"Good morning my beautiful wife-to-be", he smiled into the clear blue eyes of the strawberry blonde on top of him.

"Only one more week and we call each other husband and wife", she nuzzled his nose then planted a big wet kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, she smiled and said, "I can't wait".

"Me neither", he smiled back then pulled her into his arms and rolled on top of her. "But I know how we can past the time", he smirked.

"Oh you do, do you?" she giggled as his lips began tracing her neck.

Toushiro didn't respond for he was too busy sucking on Rangiku's neck.

"Wait, wait stop", she pushed Toushiro off of her.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her worriedly.

"Do we have any syrup left?" she asked him.

Toushiro sighed relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

"Um, not that I know of, why?" he looked at her puzzlingly.

"Don't tell me we used it all?" she pouted.

"I can always go out and buy some", he tried to assure her.

"I can't wait that long", she whined.

"Hold on, let me see what we have in the kitchen", he hopped of the bed and ran towards the kitchen.

Toushiro hoped they had some more left but he knew the chance of that was slim to none. They had used almost all of it last week.

Oh why did she have to taste so good and especially with chocolate?

He didn't even like sweets but he was having a bad day and had wanted something to lift his spirits and sure enough, she had lifted his spirits. She had lifted so high that he just had to have a second helping of her covered in chocolate sauce. When they ran out of that, he took the syrup and poured that all over her, then he took some sugar, and sprinkled some of that on top of her. They had practically took anything that was sweet and poured it all over themselves and ate til their hearts were content.

_Damit!_ Toushiro cursed to himself. If he didn't find something for them to eat off each other, neither of them were going to get laid. And Toushiro knew he could certainly use the sex because a certain fukutaicho (Momo to be exact) was driving him up the wall.

Toushiro sometimes wondered whether it was she he was getting married to and not Rangiku.

So, Toushiro decided he would grab any and everything that wasn't frozen and didn't need to be cooked and carry it back to the room. He also grabbed the blender just in case they could blend something syrup like and pour that all over each other.

"What's all this?" she asked him giggling.

"I couldn't find anything that was syrup or syrup like so I just brought anything and everything edible and the blender. That way, if you want, we can blend some of this stuff and pretend it's syrup", he told her.

"Oh Toushiro", she leaped out of bed and hugged him.

"Oh and I forgot one more thing", he turned and ran toward the kitchen. When he came back, he had a smirk on his face and something behind his back.

"Toushiro . . ." she looked at him puzzlingly.

"Looky what I found", he pulled out a white can from behind is back.

"Ah!" she squealed. "Strawberry whipped cream. Toushiro, where did you get this?!" she grabbed the can from his hand.

"I remembered that I saved it for a special occasion and what could be more special than making love to my future wife", he kissed her lips lightly.

"Aww . . . Toushiro", she hugged him again. "Come here", she pulled him by his boxers and popped the top of the whipped cream. Then she sprayed a giant heart on top of his chest and began licking it.

"Oh yeah", Toushiro moaned as she licked strawberry whip cream off one of his nipples.

Toushiro could feel her tongue circling his nipple, over and over and then she placed her whole mouth on top of it and sucked. Hard.

"Oh god", he moaned again leaning forward and nearly crushing Rangiku.

"Toushiro, I can't breathe", she said, muffled while biting his nipple at the same time.

It took all Toushiro had to not pull himself off her but lifted himself up and out of Rangiku's mouth.

"Lie down", she stood and pushed him backwards on the bed. Then she pulled down off his boxers and sprayed whipped cream all over his penis.

"But you didn't even finish licking the heart off my chest", he whined.

"Would you rather me finishing licking your chest or start licking this?" she pointed to his cock.

But before Toushiro could answer, she had already started licking the whip cream from his penis.

"Oh man", he moaned as she began licking more and more whipped creamed off of him. Then she slipped her whole mouth over his cock and began to suck but slowly and gently.

"Yes, yes, oh god yes!" he shouted as she began to suck harder and harder.

He could feel her tongue scooping up the whip cream as she slid up and down his cock, hardening her suction along the way. Then she slid back to the tip of his cock and sucked hard, her tongue covering every inch, searching the last bit of whipped cream stuck in its crevasses.

"Yes, oh god YES!", he shouted as his hands tightened around the sheets.

He felt her suck on last time then she joined him at the head of the bed.

"That was . . . you were . . . so . . . amazing", he breathed out when he finally remembered how to breathe.

"Well, whip cream does wanders", she smiled at him. "So I hear", she added resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you", he said panting.

"And I love you", she said falling into his embrace then falling back asleep again.

* * *

Momo had the perfect idea how to split Toushiro and that . . . slut apart. Being that she (Rangiku) was a whore, all she had to do was get her alone with other man and let Toushiro walk in on her.

It was brilliant except for one problem: she needed an idiot that she could use to bait Rangiku away from Toushiro that she new the whore would sleep with. But who?

"Good morning Toushiro", she smiled walking into her childhood friend's office.

"Morning Momo", he replied not looking up from his paperwork.

_I hate how he does that_ she thought angrily. _Had it been Rangiku, he would have looked up and gave her that dopey smile and everything. Probably just admiring her breasts, well excuse me if mine aren't the size of watermelons and I'm not some shameless whore that flaunts them everywhere and—_

"Is there something you need?" he asked looking up from his paper work.

"Actually, there is one thing you could do for me", she smiled sweetly at the white haired captain.

"And that would be?" he raised an eyebrow to her.

"You could come to lunch with me", she smiled at him.

"And why would I do that?" he laughed dryly.

"So I can show you how much I'm sorry about yesterday and buy you lunch", she said nervously.

She heard him sigh and then she heard the scrapping of his chair against the floor.

"Only one hour and not a minute more", he scowled at her then he walked out of his office with her following behind.

She chose a simple sushi bar for their lunch, knowing how much Toushiro loves fish and knowing how cheap sushi bars were.

"So, how's the food?" she asked him.

"Good", he grunted stuffing more food into his mouth.

"I'm glad", she smiled.

_This is nice Momo_ thought to herself. _It's been so long since we've just hung out like this. That will probably change once he gets married to . . . __**her**__. Why can't she just leave him alone? She had Gin but I guess he wasn't enough so now she had to suck Toushiro into her shit. What a slut. I hate her. _

"Something wrong Momo?" he looked up at her.

"Oh nothing's wrong. I just think this piece of sushi was bad that's all", she lied through her teeth.

"Well maybe you should order something else", he suggested. "Waiter", he held up his hand.

"Oh no, that's okay", she smiled at him. "You'll have to be getting back soon right? Let's just go" she stood and went to the cashier to pay for their meal.

"Are you sure?" she heard him ask from behind her.

"Hn hmm", she nodded at him. "Positive".

"Look Momo", he turned her to face him then grabbed her hands in his. "I know this whole me getting married to Rangiku thing hasn't been easy on you and I know you feel like you're going to lose but I can assure you that won't happen".

"Toushiro", she sighed.

"Hold on", he held up one hand in the air. "I'm not quite finished yet", he pulled Momo onto a nearby bench and sat down. "I just want you to know that if you ever need anything I'm here for you. Whatever it is, don't hesitate to ask and be right there".

"Ah Shiro-chan", she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Well, she was aiming for his cheek, slipped and ended up falling onto his lips.

Both her eyes and Toushiro's went wide as they realized the position they were in.

"Momo, what are you—", he began but was cut off by the loud angry statement of a certain fiancé of his.

"What the hell?!" she bellowed then turn her fiery gaze on Toushiro and said, "How could you?" Then she shunpo-ed off.

"Rangiku, wait", he shouted after her. "It's not what it looks like".

Momo knew it was an accident and that she hadn't intended to kiss Toushiro, but she had to admit, this was way better than her plan and now they would finally break up. She knew Aizen would be very happy to hear the good news but first things first, she had to make sure this time they would break up and stay that way.

* * *

"Abarai-taicho, come quick", she shouted into Renji's office.

"Momo, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Toushiro and Rangiku have gotten into a big fight and now she's trying to kill", Momo cried grabbing Renji's hand. "Hurry, you have to stop her".

"Okay, okay", he said. "Just stop pulling my arm before you pull it off", he snapped at her.

* * *

When they arrived to the tenth division grounds, they saw nothing but ash and dust and then they heard Rangiku cursing at Toushiro and the clash of their zanpakutos.

"You bastard!" she cursed at him. "I knew you would leave me for her", she cried as they heard another clash of swords.

"Rangiku, it wasn't like that", they heard Toushiro respond. "And I wasn't trying to leave you for Momo, honest", they heard his zanpakuto strike hers.

"Liar!" she screamed.

As they got closer they saw Toushiro lying on the ground, holding off Rangiku's attack with his zanpakuto.

"Renji, do something before she kills him", Momo tugged on his sleeve.

"Okay", Renji leaped into the air and grabbed Rangiku from behind.

"Renji let go of me", she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Come on Rangiku", Renji tried to get her to be still. "I'm sure whatever it was, it was just a mistake or a misunderstanding", he tried to reassure.

"No mistake about it", Rangiku yelled. "I saw that bastard kissing that . . . that tramp!" she spat in Momo's direction.

"What?" Renji dropped Rangiku on the ground. "Momo, is this true?" he asked her.

"It was an accident", she yelled.

"Momo, how could you?" Renji screamed at her. "Why would you do something like this?"

"I told you, it was an accident!" she screamed back.

Even though this had worked to her advantage she still didn't want them to think badly of her. Especially Toushiro.

"Oh come on", Rangiku laughed bitterly but with a crack in her voice that said she was near tears. "You've been trying to break us up since you found out about the engagement".

"Is that true?" Renji asked.

"Not entirely", she looked down to the ground.

"Momo!" Renji shouted.

"I just didn't want them to get married but I swear", she held up her hands. "The kiss was a total accident".

"Yeah right", Toushiro finally spoke up. "And we're supposed to believe you?"

"Well . . ."

"Well, I don't believe either one of you", Rangiku stood and dusted herself off. "Come on Renji, let's go".

"Rangiku, wait", Toushiro grabbed her wrist.

"Stay the hell away from", she snatched her wrist from his grip. "I hope you and Momo will be very happy together because you and I are history". Then she and Renji shunpo-ed away.

"Toushiro I—"

"Leave me the fuck alone", he snapped at her then he too shunpo-ed off.

Suddenly, Momo wished none of this had ever happen and she could go back to the way things were. Suddenly, Momo wished she had never wished for them to break up in the first place.

She wished she could have been happy for Toushiro and gave him her blessing. No, she had to be angry and seek revenge. And now, she was paying the price.

She didn't have Toushiro. She didn't have Rangiku and now, she had lost Renji too. She never realized it would come to this, but somehow, it had and it was all her fault. And there is no one to blame but herself.

* * *

**Well, that ends chapter eight. So, what do you think. I know Momo was the villain and all but she's not that cruel. She was just jealous and now she sees the error of her ways but will Aizen convince her otherwise. Stay tuned to find out and please review. Bye! ******


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Gone

Toushiro looked around his apartment and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

He really missed Rangiku and felt the apartment lacked a certain warmth and fullness without her.

Now, his apartment seemed cold, empty and pathetic.

He needed to get Rangiku back, but how? She was even speaking to him or trying to hear anything he had to say.

He tried sending her roses, but she sent them back with the heads cut off and the stems torched. No doubt the work of Haineko.

Then he sent her candy but she sent it back all melted. Again, probably the work of Haineko.

He tried showing up at her place and surprising her but he was surprise when he saw another man sitting in her living room, on the couch all hugged up beside her.

He knew he deserved it but it still hurt like hell.

Toushiro was running out of ideas. Everything he tried had failed and even if he were to try again, he knew she would just reject it, which in turn meant she was in no way interested in getting back together.

_Hyourinmaru, I need advice_ he said to his old friend and companion of a zanpakuto.

_Yes master?_

_How do I get Rangiku?_

_The best advice I can give is to keep trying until she comes around._

_That's the best advice you can give me? 'Keep trying until she comes around'? Well, what if she never comes around? What if she decides to leave me and I never see her again and we never get married and I lose the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life forever?!_

_I'm sorry master. I really don't know what to say, but if you truly want her, then you have to keep trying. Or . . . you could just give right now and you can lose her that way._

_Now is not the time for your sarcasm._

_My apologies master. I was only trying to help. I'll go now._

_Hyourinmaru wait. _

Nothing.

_Hyourinmaru . . ._

Still silence.

_Hyourinmaru?_

Nothing again.

Toushiro sighed again but this time for Hyourinmaru and not Rangiku. Although, he still felt empty without her.

Toushiro needed to get out of his apartment and get some fresh air or some real advice from someone who has been in his shoes before. And he knew exactly who to go to.

* * *

"Ichigo", he banged on the door to Ichigo's apartment.

_Sidebar . . ._

_Ichigo is not a captain nor is he in any particular squad but he does live in Soul Society or rather he has a place there for when he visits Rukia or trains with Kenpachi and Jushiro. Just in case you wanted to know._

_Sidebar ended._

"Hold a moment", he heard the teenage substitute shinigami called from the other side of the door.

"Look, some of us have a job to do and don't have all day unlike you", Toushiro yelled.

"He'll be there in a minute!" he heard a voice that didn't sound like Ichigo's.

"Damit, where are my pants?!" he shouted.

"How the hell should I know?!" the unfamiliar-but-now-starting-to-sound-familiar-voice shouted back.

"Well you were the one who took them off me. Where the hell did you throw them?" he shouted a little more calmly.

"Maybe this isn't a good time?" Toushiro slowly backed away from the door.

"Uh no", Ichigo smiled at him. "Come on in", he pulled the door all the way opened so Toushiro could get in.

"Hi Hitsugaya-taicho", Rukia waved at him nervously.

"Rukia, you idiot!" Ichigo slapped his forehead. "He already knows what you were doing here. Stupid", he mumbled that last part.

"And if you don't want Kuchiki-taicho finding out, the two of you will help me", he glared at them both.

"Sure", Ichigo gulped nervously. "Right Rukia?" he looked at her.

"Depends on what it is", Rukia folded her arms and returned his glare.

"Come Rukia", Ichigo whined. "If your brother finds out you were here, with me, he's gonna kick me out of Soul Society and we'll never get to see each other again", he kneeled before Rukia and hugged her legs.

"Okay, okay", she patted his head. "We'll help", she sighed.

"Thank you Rukia", he hopped to his feet and spun Rukia around in his arms. "I love you", he shouted.

"I love you too but if you don't put me down, I'm gonna throw up on you", Rukia screamed.

"Oh sorry", Ichigo blushed as he sat Rukia on the ground. "You okay?" he said as she wobbled back and forth.

"I will be", she grabbed hold of Ichigo's shihakusho to steady herself. "Just get me some tea".

"Okay", Ichigo said as he sat Rukia down on the couch then he turned to Toushiro. "You want anything?" he asked.

"Tea will be fine", Toushiro responded.

"Alright then", Ichigo said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Toushiro missed Rangiku even more as he watched Ichigo and Rukia interact with each other. They were exactly the way he and Rangiku used to be.

Always there for one another, always willing to do for the other, just loving one another the only way they knew how.

He envied Rukia and Ichigo and wished with all his heart that one of them might have some advice on how to get Rangiku back.

"Here you go", Ichigo came back from the kitchen handing Rukia a cup of tea with a dumb chappy bunny on it.

"Here", he handed Toushiro a cup with a small blue dragon on it.

"How did you know—"

"Rukia saw it and said you'd like it so I bought it. Just in case you were to ever visit you'd always have a cup that's all yours to drink from. We bought one for all the captains. Although Byakuya always brings his own. Says it's a family heirloom or some shit like that", he chuckled.

"Omph", he grunted as Rukia elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ichigo, that was rude", she scolded him.

"No, that's okay. I think Byakuya is full of shit as well", Toushiro laughed dryly.

"Hey!" Rukia screamed at him.

"Sorry", he and Ichigo looked down in unison.

"Anyway", Toushiro began. "I need some advice on how to win Rangiku back".

"What, you two break up or something?" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Ichigo", Rukia swatted his chest. "I told you about it the other day", she scowled at him.

"Oh", Ichigo blushed. "I kinda wasn't listening", he looked away from Rukia.

"And why weren't you listening?" Rukia grabbed hold of his ear. Toushiro just sighed.

"Uh . . . because . . . ya know . . . we were . . . ya know", he stuttered.

"Oh!" Rukia let go of his ear and turned bright red.

"Okay! We get it!" Toushiro screamed. "You two were having sex and that's why Ichigo doesn't know anything about me and Rangiku getting married or breaking up!"

"Dude! You two were getting married?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia slapped him on the back of his head.

"Well, it's hard to listen to you when you're naked lying on top of me!" he shouted at her.

"Alright!" Toushiro yelled as his reiatsu raised and the temperature in the room dropped. "He doesn't know and it's your fault", he shouted to Rukia and to Ichigo he shouted, "And you should pay better attention whether she's naked or not". Although he knew it was hard for any man to pay attention when there's a naked woman lying on top of you. Heck, just a woman being naked in the room was enough to make a man lose focus.

Toushiro sighed at the thought of Rangiku and how she felt lying on top of him naked.

"Dude, you okay?" Ichigo came over and sat down beside Toushiro.

"No", he said curtly. "I'm not okay. I miss Rangiku and I wanna die", he cried.

"Hey, it's okay", Rukia came over and sat on Toushiro's other side. "We'll help in way we can, right Ichigo?" she rubbed Toushiro's back.

"Right", Ichigo nodded.

"I just want Rangiku back but nothing I do seems to work", Toushiro complained.

"Well, have you tried flowers?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep".

"Have you tried candy?" asked Rukia.

"Yep again".

"Have tried giving her an ultimatum?" Ichigo cocked his eyebrow.

"What?" both Toushiro and Rukia looked at Ichigo shocked.

"Yeah. Just tell her you won't leave her alone until she hears you out and if she still decides she won't take you back after you pour out your heart and soul, then just tell her you're gone", he smiled. "She'll be dying to take you back in no time", he laughed.

"And if she doesn't?" Toushiro asked worriedly.

"Then she wasn't the one for you and you two were never meant to be" Ichigo chuckled.

"How can you laugh?!" Toushiro leaped from the couch.

"Because you're worrying about something that need not to be worried", Ichigo replied. "Rangiku is in love with you and wants to be with you and only you".

"Then why is she not speaking to me?" he fumed.

"Because she probably feels hurt and wants you to prove you really do love her and if you do, you'll take my advice", Ichigo stood up towering over him.

Even though Toushiro had grown taller, he hadn't grown quite tall enough to tower over Ichigo the way he was towering over him right now.

"Fine", Toushiro slumped back down on the couch. "How do you know this will work?" he asked Ichigo suspiciously raising one eyebrow.

"How do you think I got Rukia back after that kiss between me and Orihime?" he smiled back.

"You kissed Orihime?" he said to Ichigo then to Rukia he said, "And you took him back?"

"Well, yeah", Rukia blushed. "I mean, he did confess his undying love to me and Orihime explained to me that it was her fault and not his. So, I took him back", she laced her fingers through Ichigo's.

"But what if Momo doesn't tell Rangiku what really happened and I lose her for good?" he panicked.

"Again, Rangiku may not be the woman for you", Ichigo sat next to Rukia. "But, you'll never know just standing around here", Ichigo smirked.

So, Toushiro put back on his shoes and shunpo-ed off.

Toushiro knew now what he had to do and he knew he had to hurry before it was too late.

* * *

When Toushiro arrived at his office, he saw that nearly everything ever belonging to Rangiku was gone. Including the couch she always slept on.

Toushiro couldn't believe it. She was gone, really gone for good.

No. he couldn't accept this. It had to be some kind of mistake. This couldn't be the end, she couldn't really be leaving him. She just couldn't.

Toushiro was just about to shunpo-ed off and question the rest of his squad when a pink piece of paper on her desk caught his eye.

He ran over to her desk, picked up the piece of paper and read:

_Dear Captain Hitsugaya,_

_Here is my letter of resignation. I'm sorry to say but_

_as of recent, I can no longer be your lieutenant. I hope _

_you and Momo will be very happy together. I wish you well _

_in your new life._

_Signed, _

_Rangiku Matsumoto_

_Ex-lieutenant of Squad Ten_

Toushiro was really starting to lose it.

She was really gone. This time it was official.

She had taken all her stuff from their apartment, from their office, and now . . . she was transferring to another division.

Toushiro had really lost her for good.

Seeing that all hope was now lost, he sank to the floor and cried.

* * *

**Well, here is chapter nine. Sorry HitsuMatsu fans but they don't get back together. At least, not now anyway, but I promise they will. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye! ******


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Getting Your Woman Back

Two days.

Two days.

That's how long it's been since Toushiro has showered, shaved, eaten, slept, or left his office.

The woman he had loved—correction, was still in love with, had left him. She was completely gone and this time, she wouldn't be coming back. Ever.

_Master, you have to get up_ his ice dragon spoke to him.

_Why? What's the fucking point?!_ He snapped.

_You aren't going to win her back by sitting here in your own filth sulking. Now get off your sorry ass and go get her!_

_What's the fucking POINT?! She's gone damit! She isn't even in Soul Society anymore. She left for the real world on a permanent vacation. She doesn't even want to be in the same realm with me. So what is the fucking POINT?! _His reiatsu shot up and he froze everything within his division.

_Master, please, try to calm down_ the ice dragon pleaded with the boy genius captain.

_Shutup! _

The dragon quickly disappeared back into the shadows of Toushiro's mind and closed his eyes locking itself inside an ice cocoon.

"Yo Toushiro, you in there?" he heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" he shouted.

"Look man, I know you're upset and all, but you don't have to take your frustration out on me", his visitor snapped.

"Shutup!" he screamed as his reiatsu sky rocketed and his hair turned to ice while his eyes grew dark and vanished into darkness.

"Hey! Just what the hell is—"

But before his visitor could finish their sentence, Toushiro leaped through the door, shattering it into pieces and pinning the annoyance against the wall.

"Ichigo", he grinned as pieces of a hollow mask began to appear around his left eye.

"Toushiro, what happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Why, what's the matter? Thought you were the only one who was half hollow?" his grin widened as a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Dude, I know you're upset but—"

"Upset. UPSET!" he throw Ichigo across the hall. "Upset doesn't even begin to describe the pain I feel. How about depressed, angry, hurt, empty, hollow", he chuckled at the last word. "I feel like a damn fool", he shouted.

"And you are if you continue on this way", he saw Ichigo stand from the pile of rubble he created and grab hold of his zanpakuto.

"You wanna play, let's play", Toushiro laughed and grabbed his zanpakuto as well but paused when it didn't respond to him.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo smirked. "Your zanpakuto not working for ya?"

"I don't understand", Toushiro looked at his zanpakuto. "Why won't it work?" he yelled.

"Because, you're being a jackass right now", Ichigo lunged for Toushiro. "Your zanpakuto won't work for you when you're like this", he said as their swords clashed.

"But I've seen yours work a dozen times", Toushiro slashed at Ichigo's head, missing by mere centimeters.

"That's because I'm not in danger of dying and neither are you, yet", Ichigo leaped in the air and pummeled into Toushiro. "And I already got a hair cut so I don't need another one!" he pushed Toushiro back.

"Well, I think you missed a spot", he chuckled.

"That does it", Ichigo pinned him against the wall by the base of his neck. "Listen you cocky bastard, I know you're hurting and you feel like you have nothing to live for, but it was your choice to sit here and not go after her. Until you go after her and she tells you to your face she really doesn't want you anymore, you have no reason to be depressed" he dropped Toushiro to the floor. "Oh, and one more thing", he grabbed the back of Toushiro's neck. "This is going to hurt", he said as he punched Toushiro in the face and the hollow mask shattered into pieces as his hair melted and went back to its original snowy white color.

Ichigo was right. It did hurt but not so much physically as it mentally, still . . . why did he have to hit so damn hard?

"Better?" Ichigo asked pulling Toushiro to his feet.

"Actually, yeah", he punched Ichigo in the face. "I feel much better", he smirked.

"Great. Now what are we going to do?" Ichigo smiled.

"I'm going to go get my woman back", Toushiro smiled back.

"Now that's what I like to hear but first, how about we go see Unohana-taicho and she can fix us up?" Ichigo grabbed he jaw. "I think you knocked a tooth loose", Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah. I think you did as well", Toushiro also laughed.

* * *

Toushiro woke up feeling happier than he ever or at least happier than he had felt for the past two days.

"Morning Hitsugaya-taicho", Rukia waved to him from across Ichigo's breakfast table.

"Morning", Toushiro nodded.

"Hey Ichigo, what's taking you so long?" Rukia shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just keep your shirt on will ya?" he griped at Rukia.

"Well, I would have had someone not tried to rape me last night", she teased Ichigo as he came over and planted a big kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I'm not the one who started it. You're the one who wanted to play naughty nurse and injured patient, remember?" he wriggled his eyebrows. Rukia blushed.

Toushiro truly admired them. They seem to know exactly how to have a good relationship and let nothing stand in the way of their love.

And Ichigo, Toushiro thought was truly amazing. He wasn't even a grown man yet, hell, he wasn't even sixteen yet but he seemed to know everything about relationships that Toushiro had yet to comprehend.

Toushiro sometimes doubted whether he and Rangiku should get married at all. Since neither of them knew how to sustain a good relationship but then he'd see her smiling face lying next to him and all his doubts would melt away.

"I'm sorry, are we embarrassing you?" Ichigo looked at Toushiro concerned.

"Actually, you're making me quite happy", he smiled.

"Really?" they both asked in unison.

"I mean, I look at the two of you and see what I want me and Rangiku to have. I really admire you two", he answered truthfully.

"Wow", Rukia's face lit up. "Thank you".

"Yeah man. That was beautiful", Ichigo wiped a tear from his eye.

"Are you crying Ichigo", she asked.

"No", he snapped. "I've just got something in my eye", he lied.

"Aww Ichigo. It's okay. I thought it was beautiful too", she got up and hugged Ichigo.

Toushiro just had to smile at the two. He truly wanted that for him and Rangiku and wasn't going to stop until they had it. Or some version of it at least.

"So, who wants eggs?" Ichigo wiped his last tear and held up a pan of hot eggs.

"I do", Rukia shrieked.

"No thank you", Toushiro nodded. "I don't eat eggs".

"Oh man. I'm sorry", Ichigo panicked. "I should have asked what you liked. I'll go make something else", he scrambled into the kitchen.

"That's really not necessary", Toushiro shouted in Ichigo's direction.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll just have tea", Toushiro nodded.

"We have French toast too", Ichigo brought over a plate of French toast and a bottle of syrup.

"What's French toast?" Toushiro looked at the plate of browned and cinnamon toast.

"Ooo! Can I tell him Ichigo?" Rukia bounce up and down in her seat, giving everyone at the table a peep show of her boobs.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed trying to cover up her assets. "Cover those things up, we have company!" he shrieked.

"Sorry. I can't help it. Maybe if you didn't wear such tight shirts all the time they'd fit me", she snapped.

"All the better to show you my assets", he nuzzled her neck.

Toushiro choked on his tea as he began laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo glared at him.

"You two", he laughed tears flowing from his eyes.

"Well, I guess it was kind of funny", Rukia blushed.

"I guess", Ichigo kissed her cheek and sat down next to her.

"Ichigo, we're here!" a bright bubbly voice called from the living room.

Toushiro turned around to see Orihime, smiling brightly in a blue sundress; Chad, in a Hawaiian shirt with black shorts; and Uryuu, with a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Then he saw someone else come in behind them, wearing a pink halter top, a beige shirt and pink sandels. When he looked up at the face, his eyes went wide and a small smile formed on his lips.

Just as he was about to say 'hi', Rangiku frowned and said, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"_He_ is here having breakfast", Ichigo glared at her. "Just like you are", he added.

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite", she hmphed and stormed off.

"Get back here!" Ichigo shouted to her. "Now I invited all of you as well as Toushiro to have breakfast with us and damit that's what we're going to do", he slammed his fist on the table. "Now sit down and eat. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone scrambled to find a seat and sat down at the table not saying a word. Even Rangiku, who took no orders from any man, looked scared to say anything.

"Good", Ichigo smiled. "Oh shit! The bacon", he rushed back into the kitchen.

"So", Rukia cleared her throat. "How has everybody been?" she asked.

"Fine", Orihime gulped. Uryuu and Chad just nodded. Toushiro didn't know what to say and Rangiku just folded her arms.

"Sorry I'm late", a loud voice boomed through the house slamming the door behind their entry.

"There. Saved the bacon", Ichigo sighed then looked at the late guest. "Renji, I told your ass to be here at eight. What part of eight don't you understand?" Ichigo snapped.

"Chill", he waved the angry orange haired chef (Ichigo not Orihime) off. "Don't get your panties in a bunch".

"What the . . . why you . . ." Ichigo's temper began to boil. "Just sit down so we can eat", he glared at the red haired shinigami.

"Hey Hitsugaya-taicho", Renji greeted Toushiro. "How are ya?" he asked.

"Okay", he nodded.

"May I be excused?" Rangiku slammed her fists down on the table as she stood up.

"No", Ichigo said curtly. "Sit back down and eat", he glared at her.

"How can you expect me to eat beside him?!" she pointed to Toushiro, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because", Ichigo stood up and shouted back. "He is your fiancé—"

"Ex-fiancé", she corrected him.

"Whatever", Ichigo snapped. "The point is, you love him and he loves you and you two are miserable and miss each other".

"Is that true?" she asked Toushiro.

"Well, that's why I came", he smirked goofily.

"Why do we go outside and eat on the patio, eh Ichigo?" Rukia cooed at him.

"Uh sure", he nodded and grabbed the plates. "Guys, let's give them some privacy", he nodded to the screen door.

"But we wanna watch", Renji whined.

"Outside, NOW!" Ichigo bellowed. Then everyone scrambled to their feet, grabbed their plates, glasses, and silverware and raced outside. "Now you two kids kiss and make now ya hear?" Ichigo smiled. "Oh, and one more thing", he paused. "Don't trash the house".

* * *

After Ichigo and the others had left, Toushiro stood and walked over to the couch and sat down beside her, but not too close.

"So . . ." Toushiro started. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Miserable", she answered. "And you?"

"Torn to pieces", he replied. "Rangiku, I miss you and I want you back", he confessed.

"I miss you too but I can't overlook the fact that you kissed Momo", she looked at him.

"Damit Rangiku", he stood up and glared at her. "I didn't kiss Momo", he clenched his fists.

"Not the way I saw it", she hmphed.

Toushiro was beginning to loose his cool. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't forget about that stupid kiss.

And that's when it hit Toushiro, Rangiku was never going to forgive him or take him and there was he could do for her to come around on her own, so he would have to force her. And not as her fiancé, but as her captain.

"Get up Matsumoto", he ordered.

"What?" she stared at him confused. "Why? I don't—"

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho", he bellowed. "That was not a request, that was an order".

"Yes taicho", she bowed then stood to her feet.

"Follow me", he commanded.

"Yes taicho", she repeated.

When they got outside, Toushiro stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"Do have an abandoned park or someplace where we can go?" Toushiro asked.

"Uh . . . no", Ichigo answered him. "But you may wanna try the riverbank. It's usually pretty empty and secluded".

"Great. How do we get to this . . . uh . . . riverbank?" he asked.

"Uh, you keep walking til you hit the bridge and the river is right underneath. Just take the steps leading to the bank", Ichigo answered.

"Thank you Ichigo", Toushiro nodded and headed toward the gate, with Rangiku in tow.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo jumped from his chair. "What do you plan to do at the riverbank?" he shouted.

"I plan to fight Matsumoto-fukutaicho", he smirked.

"What?!" everyone shrieked including Rangiku.

Toushiro knew the only way to get her back was to force her hand and that meant dueling her to the death.

If she truly loved him, she wouldn't fight him. Or kill him at least. But if she really hated his guts and wanted him gone, she'd not only beat him to a pulp but rip out his heart and leave him for dead.

Toushiro knew he was putting his life on the line, but if that's what it took to win her heart all over again, then that's what he would do.

* * *

**Awww . . . sorry, but this where I have to cut you off. But good news is . . . but I can't tell you that either. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Please review. ******


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Lovers Reunite

Rangiku walked nervously behind her taicho wondering what exactly he could be thinking.

"Uh . . . taicho . . . " she gulped. "Why are we doing this?" she asked.

"We're doing this to see how much you really love me", he answered oh-so-casually, as if he were talking about the weather.

Rangiku looked to Ichigo and the others, her clear blue eyes pleading with all of theirs for help.

Ichigo just shrugged and the others followed suit.

Rangiku was on her own and there was no one to help her. Not even her little taicho.

"Draw your weapon", he called from across the battlefield.

Rangiku just stared at her taicho and shook her head. "I can't. I won't!" she shouted back to him.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, that was an order!", he yelled gripping the hilt of his own zanpakuto.

"Please taicho, don't make me do this", she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Tough", he shouted lunging straight over her head and unsheathing his zanpakuto.

Rangiku unsheathed hers in the nick of time and counter acted his assault.

"Good", he smirked. "Your skills haven't completely diminished yet".

"Taicho please!" she cried again as she block another one of his attacks.

"Fight me fukutaicho!" he growled striking his sword at her head.

"Taicho, please, come to your senses", she dodged it and ran behind him.

He turned around and swooped the sword over her form but she leaped in the air, landing on the dull side of the blade.

"Taicho, snap out of it!" she grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

He pulled his zanpakuto from underneath her and let her fall to the ground. Then he aimed his zanpakuto at her throat and gave her one of his coldest icy glares.

"I love you Rangiku and I always will, but if you don't love me enough to make our relationship work, then do me this one last favor", he tilted her head with the tip of his zanpakuto. "Kill me now so I won't have to suffer watching you live happily without me", he finished.

Rangiku couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Her taicho, her friend, the man she loved so much she wanted to marry him, wanted her to end his life.

No. Rangiku wouldn't, couldn't do something so cruel as to kill the man that she loved.

She had already felt guilty for almost ending his life the first time. No. she couldn't watch him die again. She couldn't sit there and see his body bleeding, and in agony waiting for death to come. No, she wouldn't do it.

"No", she said to her taicho.

"What was that?" he cupped a hand behind his ear.

"I said no damit!" she shouted. "I can't watch you die. I can't watch you die knowing I'm the one that killed you", she pushed his zanpakuto away and stood and pointed her zanpakuto at his head. "New game", she said. "How about we make a deal?" she asked.

"Alright", he smirked.

"If you win", she began. "I'll do as you ask but if I win, you promise to live and you and I remain friends", she smiled.

"Nope, no deal", he pushed away her zanpakuto. "How about . . . if I win, you marry me but if you win, I'll kill myself", he smiled, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"But taicho—"

"Take it or leave it", he smiled again.

"Fine", Rangiku sighed. She knew that once his mind was made up, you either had to go along with it or give up and let him do it his way anyhow. So, she decided she'd let him have it his way.

"Good", his smile spread even further. "Let us began and this time, no more holding back", he smiled even more.

Rangiku thought it was creepy but knew why he was doing this. He was trying to hide the pain of losing her and he was doing way better than she gave him credit for. Still, she could she the pain in his eyes and she couldn't bare to watch anymore. She wanted her old taicho back, she wanted the Toushiro she had fell and was still falling in love with.

Rangiku now knew what she had to do. She had to fake fight with Toushiro, let him win but make it look good all at the same time.

She could do it but she had to make sure he couldn't tell. Or he'd stop the fight and kill himself anyway.

She didn't want to hurt his pride as well as his heart. She needed to give it her all but not kill him or defeat him in the process.

Sounded simple enough but doing it would be the tricky part. So she just hoped her plan would work and she would have the same old Toushiro back and they could finally be together and get married.

Rangiku raised her sword and shunpo-ed over to Toushiro.

Toushiro dodged her attack and followed through with his own. He cut the sleeve of her shihakusho but did not cut the skin.

If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was toying with her.

Deciding she was not happy with his little game, she took to the air and landed on his blade, slashing at his head.

He dodged it and flipped backwards, causing her to stumble but not completely fall.

She cart-wheeled after him and kicked him in the face.

He faltered a little but did not fall. Instead, he smirked, grabbed her leg and flipped her over. She landed on her rear end and peered over her. "Ready to surrender?" he smiled.

"Never", she smiled back. "You're going down", she leaped to her feet and pushed him back.

She wasn't even concerned with winning or losing anymore. She was just so happy to be fighting her taicho the way they used to spar. He was always so alive, as was she, when they fought.

And after they had had enough and were all sweaty and the adrenaline began pumping through their veins, they would make love until the sun came up.

Rangiku realized how stupid she had been. All this time, he was in love with her, not Momo. How could she let that Aizen love puppet get the best of her?

Rangiku had always prided herself in her abilities to listen to her heart and not her head. Then again, she did used to date Gin. And in her heart, she always knew he was no good, but her head wouldn't let go of the memories she shared with him and now, she was making the same stupid mistake all over again.

Here Toushiro was fighting to save their relationship and what was she doing? She was hating him for that silly kiss with Momo and causing him even more pain.

Rangiku had promised herself a long time ago that she would always be there for her taicho and never let anyone, including herself, hurt him the way Gin did her and the way Momo had done him.

So, Rangiku raised her zanpakuto one more time and readied for Toushiro's assault. As he shunpo-ed towards her, Rangiku dropped her zanpakuto to the ground, gather Toushiro in her breasts and hugged him like never before.

"Oh I forgive you Shiro-chan", she pressed him further into her bosoms.

"Angiku, I ant eethe", he mumbled.

"What did you say?" she pulled him out of her breasts of death.

"I said", he gasped for air. "I can't breathe" he grabbed his chest.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that taicho", she patted him on the head.

"You know I hate when you do that", he growled.

"I know, but . . ." she kneeled down in from of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "But I really missed you and I thought you had left me again", she cried.

"Come on Rangiku", he chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere. I came here to get you, remember?" he smoothed her hair.

"Really?" she looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Of course I came for you, I love you", he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm flattered taicho, but that's not what I meant", she shook her head and smiled. "I meant, you not going anymore", she said.

"Oh", he smiled then kissed her full on the lips. When they broke apart, he smiled again and said, "I was never going anywhere. I love you way too much to do something crazy like that".

"Oh Toushiro", she buried her head into his chest. "I was such an idiot. I should have known you could never hurt me but I didn't", she cried. "I thought you really wanted to be with Momo, when all along, you were trying to be with me. I'm such an idiot Toushiro. Can you ever forgive me?" she looked up into his teal smiling eyes as tears ran from her own. "Please . . ."

"Of course I forgive you Rangiku", he beamed hugging her tightly to his chest. "I forgave you the moment I saw your face this morning walking into Ichigo's house".

"Thank you Toushiro", she nuzzled her face further into his chest.

"No, thank you", he fell to ground in front of her and cried along with her. Never letting go of her from his arms.

* * *

"Hello, room service?" Toushiro said into the receiver.

"Yes, this is room service, how may I help you?" a perky woman said from the other end.

"Um yes, can I get a bucket of champagne, ten bowls of strawberries, a gallon of chocolate sauce and . . . oh yeah, strawberry whip cream", he answered the woman.

"So that's . . . a bucket of champagne . . . which kind would you like sir?" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Uh . . . what kinds do you have?" he asked.

"We have blueberry, blackberry, strawberry—"

"Strawberry", he cut her off then thought. "Uh no, I think I might want to try blackberry", he smiled on his end of the phone.

"Are you sure sir?" the perkiness dropped in her voice and a bit of annoyance seeped in.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure", he smiled happily not caring how annoyed he had made the woman. Toushiro was just so happy to finally have Rangiku back and was going to let nothing ruin his day.

"Okay", she huffed on the other end of the phone. "That's one bucket of champagne, blackberry, ten bowls of strawberries, a gallon of chocolate sauce . . . a gallon of CHOCOLATE SAUCE?!" the woman shrieked.

"Yes", Toushiro smirked on his end of the phone. "Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Uh . . . n-no sir . . . i-i-it is not a problem", she stuttered. "Again", she sighed. "That's one bucket of champagne, blackberry, ten bowls of strawberries, a g-gallon of ch-ch-chocolate sauce, and a can of strawberry whip cream", she finished.

"Make that strawberry whip cream a gallon as well", Toushiro added.

"Uh . . . y-y-yes sir", he heard a clatter in the background, as if the woman had fell back in her chair. (she did)

"Your total comes to 1,874 yen", she said after a moment. "Would you like to pay for that in cash, credit, or debit sir?" she asked.

"Cash", Toushiro replied.

"C-c-cash", she fell again.

"Hello? Hello?" he shouted into the receiver. "Ma'am . . . ma'am . . ."

"We'll send someone right up to your room to deliver your order right away", a man answered the phone. "Have a nice evening sir".

"Thank you", then he hung up.

_Was that Renji's voice?_ he thought to himself. _Nah._

* * *

About an hour later, there came at knock at the door.

"Hello", Toushiro said as he opened the door.

"Hi ya", a man in a black slacks with a white shirt and apron with red hair waved.

"Renji?" Toushiro blinked his eyes repeatedly. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"One, to deliver your food", he grinned then added, "And two, to wish you luck", he held up two thumps.

"Oh you did, did you?" Toushiro smirked. "So, when did you get a job here?" he asked curiously.

"About a month or so ago", Renji replied. "I figured I would need one to make money and support Tatsuki. She may seem sweet and innocent, but that girl loves to shop. Almost as bad as Matsumoto. So I figured I should get a job to make ends meet back in Soul Society. But here, I'm as a rich as the mayor or something", he laughed.

"I see", Toushiro nodded.

"So, where do you want all this chocolate sauce?" Renji asked.

"Uh . . . you can put some on the bowls of strawberries and the rest . . . ", he smirked at Renji. "Melt and pour into the bathtub", he smiled.

"Are you serious?!" Renji gawked at the squad ten captain.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" he smirked gathering a few cans of whipped cream and spraying some on top of the strawberries.

"Abarai sir, we're done setting up", one of the other room service men informed him.

"Good", Renji nodded and followed them out to the door. "Good luck Hitsugaya-taicho", he called over his shoulder.

"Thank you Abarai-taicho", he nodded as Renji shut the door behind him.

Now all Toushiro had to do was go retrieve the guest of honor and let the festivities begin.

* * *

"Will you stop biting your nails so I can do them", Rukia snapped at the fidgeting strawberry blonde.

"I'm sorry. It's just . . . ", she stared out the window. "I'm so nervous and excited and anxious all at the same time. This will be our first time together since the breakup. How will he act? How will he feel? How will he—"

"Rangiku!" Rukia shouted in her face. "He will be the same as he always was, the man you fell in love with" she said a bit more calmly.

"It's just . . . I've put Toushiro through so much pain and agony", she cried.

"You sure as hell have", Ichigo piped in.

"Ichigo", Rukia scowled at him.

"He's right though", Rangiku laughed bitterly. "I have put him through so much. I nearly got him killed when he came to rescue me from Gin and now . . . ", she looked down at her feet. "I could have nearly killed him again".

"But the important thing is you didn't", Ichigo said walking over to her. He placed a hand over her shoulder and smiled down at her. "The fact that you feel guilty proves how much you truly love him. And I'm sure he knows that. Ya know, Toushiro is a lot smarter than you give him credit. How about putting a little more faith in him, eh?"

"I will", Rangiku smiled back feeling comfort in Ichigo's words.

"How about I finish getting you ready for your date?" Rukia cut in.

"Oh right", Rangiku turned around and let Rukia finished doing her nails.

After Rukia finished doing her nails, Ichigo helped pick out her dress.

"So, what about this one?" she held up a green one with pink sequin flowers all over it.

"What are you, going to are garden party?" he laughed.

"Ichigo", Rukia slapped him on the back of his head.

"Well she does", his grimaced holding the back of his head.

"Well", Rukia took a look at the dress. "It does make you look like a flower", Rukia stated then walked back into the kitchen. "Ichigo, your soufflé is on fire", Rukia shouted.

"Oh shit!" he ran, more like hyper sped to the kitchen. "Oh man! And it was so perfect too", he cried taking the soufflé out of the oven.

"We can make another one", Rukia came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Ichigo intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled, "That's okay. I wanted dinner to be perfect but as long as you're sitting at the table beside me, it will be", then he turned around and pulled Rukia in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Rangiku really had to smile at the two of them. They really did let nothing get in the way of loving each other. Not a kiss, not a fight, and not even the disasters of this world or Soul Society. It was as if they had promised to love each other to the end of time and would let nothing stop that.

Rangiku realized she had really been foolish all this time and should have let nothing, especially a little twit like Momo, get in the way of their love.

But she had and realized it had almost cost her the man of her dreams.

So, she decided she wasn't going to wait any longer. She was going to go see Toushiro and love him until the end of time. Or at least until her breath gave out and she couldn't anymore. (the 'love' refers to lovemaking. Just in case some of you didn't know)

"I have to go", Rangiku ran past the kissing couple and grabbed her purse.

"Wait . . . where are you going", Rukia called after her. "You still have to finish getting ready", she shouted as Rangiku closed the door on her words.

Rangiku didn't care if she looked her best or not, she couldn't, wouldn't wait any longer. She was going to make love to her man and she was going to do it right now.

Just as Rangiku turned the corner, she saw a white limo pulled up to her and stop.

_What the hell?_ she thought. _Why is this limo pulling up to me?_

"Need a lift?" she heard a sultry voice say to her.

Rangiku felt a vein begin to throb at the top of her forehead.

She hated when guys hit on her but this one had the audacity to actually pull up beside her and think she would be impressed with the fact that he was in a limo.

"Listen you loser", she clenched her fists, resisting the urge to punch a dent in his limo. "I'm not interested and I don't care what you think—"

"Well then", the door to the limo opened and out stepped the jerk.

"Look", she placed her hands on her hips. "I said I wasn't—taicho!" she screamed and threw her arms around his neck. "Where'd you get the limo?" she asked eyeing the long white vehicle.

"I rented it", he smiled at her. "So, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Go? Go where?" she looked at him puzzlingly.

"You'll see", he held the door open for her.

"But taicho", she began. "I not even dressed for the occasion. Just give me—"

"Already taken care of", he cut her off. "I have the perfect just for you in the limo. Now please, I don't want us to be late for our reservations", he gestured to the inside the limo.

"Ooo! Reservations! Alright then", she smiled and stepped into the limo. "Let's go", she stuck out her hand to him.

"As you wish my dear", he bowed then took her hand in his, kissed it gently and stepped inside the limo beside her and then they were off.

* * *

**This is the end. I must leave you off for now but I promise, I shall reveal all in the next chapter. Oh! And one more little tid bit, the chocolate sauce in the next chapter will be devoted to a certain friend of mind. I know how you hate to be left hanging but I couldn't resist. To torture you brings me joy. Well, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Return of the Strict Captain and His Naughty Lieutenant

"Taicho", she looked at her husband-to-be in awe. "You did all this for me?" she asked.

"Of course I did", he smiled at her. "There's no other woman I would have done this for but you", he grabbed her hand in his.

The room had been set to an Italian restaurant theme with candles and rose peddles scattered all over the place.

Outside on the balcony, there was a small round table, covered in a light pink table cloth and a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice with ten bowls of chilled chocolate covered strawberries with strawberry whipped cream.

"Oh Toushiro", she clobbered him to the floor, squishing her breasts against his face.

"Rangiku, I can't breathe", he mumbled beneath her bosoms.

"Oh sorry", she hopped off of him and gave him a big, wet kiss on the lips. "I love you and I am so sorry I've been—"

Toushiro didn't want to see the woman he loved shed another tear and kissed her before such sadness could reach her eyes.

"Promise me", he looked deep into her crystal blue eyes. "Promise me you won't beat yourself up about this and . . ." he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and held it to her.

"Toushiro . . . what—"

"Shhh", he placed a finger over her delicate, voluptuous lips. "Open first", he told her.

Rangiku took the small velvet box from his hands and rubbed it gently.

He wondered why she wasn't opening the box yet.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he looked at her quizzically.

"I can't accept this", she handed him back the box, hiding her face from his teal gaze.

"But why?" he asked completely hurt.

Did she not want to marry him anymore? No, she had said she would like nothing more than to get married. So what was the problem?

"I know it's silly, but I threw that ring back at you and I know you'll probably be mad, but I don't want to have a ring that reminds me of how horrible I was to my husband-to-be", she looked up at him, tears spilling from her blue orbs. "I don't have to have a ring so you don't need to worry about buying me another one I just can't—taicho, are you laughing?"

Toushiro couldn't help himself. He thought that she didn't want to get married again.

"I'm sorry my love", he smiled at her and grasped her hand in his. "I just couldn't believe I thought for a second that you didn't want to marry me. Man I'm such a fool. I really should know the woman I'm about to marry a little bit better, huh?" he chuckled.

"Toushiro, I love you but I won't accept a cursed ring", she shook her head. "I just can't".

"Why don't you open the box first before you make any decision", he handed her back the small velvet box.

"Uh . . . okay", she took the box from his hands and opened it.

Toushiro knew he had her when he saw her eyes grow wide and a hand reached up to cover her shocked face.

"Rangiku Matsumoto", he dropped down on knee in front of her, then took the ring from the box and held it up in his hand. "Will you have me be your husband once again?" he slipped the new ring on her slender finger.

"Yes", she glomped him before he even had a chance to see her reaction. "Yes, I'll have you a thousand times over, just please, don't go", she hugged him to her.

"I promise. I'm all yours, forever", he hugged her back.

* * *

"Wow", Rangiku marveled at the ring for what seemed the hundredth time. "I can't believe how beautiful it is. This must have cost you a fortune", she looked up at him. 

"Actually, it didn't cost me anything", he smiled at her. "I went to a jeweler to exchange the ring I had bought in Soul Society for one here and the guy took one look at my ring and told me I could get three diamond rings for just that one."

"So what did you do with the rest of the money?" she asked.

"Spent it on all this", he gestured toward the dinner, champagne and the whole balcony.

"Wow", she marveled but this time at him. "I can't believe you did all this . . . for me", she reached across the table and grabbed his hand in hers. "I love you".

"And I love you", he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"So, are there any other surprises you have for me?" she asked returning back to her food.

"Maybe", he smirked trying to twirl his pasta on his fork.

"Ah, come on Toushiro", she whined. "Tell me".

"You'll see", he smiled then frowned when he couldn't the pasta to stay on his fork.

"Need some help?" she giggled getting up from her chair and walking around the table to his side.

"No", he said frustrated.

"Sure you do", she sat in his lap, grabbed the fork from him, twirled a clump of pasta on it and stuck it in his mouth. "Better?"

"Un huh", he mumbled with a mouth full of pasta.

"Now", she leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What else do you have in store for the evening, because I have something that I would like to do", she whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah", he stuttered as her hands slid inside his shirt, tracing the creases of his muscles.

"Mmm huh", she licked the outside of his ear. "So how about we wrap this up and you let me unwrap you?" she cooed in his ear.

"Alright", he lifted her in his arms. "But first, I have something to show you", he carried her into the bathroom.

"Toushiro, why are we going into the bathroom?" she asked confused.

"You'll see", he smirked at her.

When they got into the bathroom, she saw candles lit everywhere and the tub, filled with chocolate sauce with the words 'I love you' written in strawberry whip cream.

"Oh Toushiro!" she squealed causing both of them to fall backwards.

"Rangiku", Toushiro growled as he tried to get his buxom fiancé off of him.

"Sorry hon", she said getting off of him and jumping for joy in the air. "I can't . . . you . . . I love you!" she jumped on top of him again, nearly cutting off his air supply.

"Rangiku . . . I love you too but I . . . can't . . ."

"Sorry", she jumped off him. "It's just . . . I'm so happy!" she clasped her hands together.

"Honey, what are you doing?" he looked at his strawberry blonde goddess as she began to slip out of her dress.

"Well I can't very well take a chocolate bath in my clothes now can I?" she chirped as she slid her underwear off. "Wanna join me?" she added.

"Uh . . ." but before he could answer she was already sashaying her way over and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes", she smiled as his shirt slid to the floor and she began undoing his belt.

Toushiro just watched as she slipped his belt from his pants and then began unzipping them.

She pulled them down, managing to squeeze his butt as she went down and gasping when she saw his erection.

Toushiro had to admit, he was starting to get really turned on by this and wasn't about to hide it or be embarrassed. He was going to enjoy every moment of pleasure his wife-to-be was giving him and he planned to do the same to her that she was doing to him.

"Well, someone is definitely a happy boy", she blushed as she finished removing his boxers.

"That's because I am", he pulled her close to him, letting her feel the full force of his erection and saw her blush go from pink to a deep red.

"Uh . . . well . . ." she turned trying to hide her blush, for the first time since he's known her.

For once, Toushiro had her caught off guard as he scooped her up in his arms and plunged her into the chocolate tub.

* * *

"I still can't believe you did all this", she said as they sipped champagne and ate strawberries. 

"To be honest, me neither", he chuckled lightly. "All I knew was that I had to do something extra special to prove my love for you and that I will always love you", he said as he planted a chocolate kiss on the side of her cheek.

"Toushiro that tickles", she slapped a chocolate handprint on his chest.

"Oh . . . well how about this", he took the bowl of strawberries from her and began tickling her everywhere.

"Toushiro . . . no!" she screamed as he tickled harder and harder.

"Not til you say uncle", he told her.

"Never", she laughed tears streaming down her eyes.

"Well, if tickling won't get you to surrender, maybe this will", he smirked.

"Toushiro, what are you—" but he didn't give her the chance to finish as his lips came to hers and he kissed her, claiming her mouth as his as he licked and tasted all the chocolate and strawberry out of her mouth until his taste was the only thing left.

"Surrender now?" he looked into her glazed blue eyes.

"Un huh", she nodded, still feeling the effects of his kiss.

"Good", he leaned forward putting his full weight on top of her. "Now I can have my way with you", he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Oh I know what that look means", she smirked wrapping her arms around his neck, welcoming his pressuring weight on top of her.

"Oh you do, do you?" he smirked back as he began sucking at the base of her neck.

It had felt like an eternity since the last time he had made love to her.

He wondered if she felt the same too but knowing woman, they can go a lot longer without sex and don't go as crazy as men do. Still, he wondered, how much did she miss him?

Well, even if she didn't miss him, which he was sure she did, he was still going to make love to her as if it had been eons since they last made love. If nothing else, he was going to show her how much he missed her.

* * *

Rangiku could feel him pouring all his heart and soul into pleasing her and she wondered, _did he really miss me that much?_

It had only been three days since they last saw each other, but to her, it felt like an eternity.

To be away from her Toushiro . . . why it was just so unbearable. How could she have ever been so foolish as to leave this man?

She let out a little moan as his kisses began to travel further down her neck and into the valley of her bosoms.

"Ah", she moaned a bit more loudly as he began to suck on her nipples, his tongue flickering and licking at the chocolate on them.

Man had she missed this man and his kisses and his touch and just . . . the love he had always shown her.

While it was true that Toushiro Hitsugaya was not a very affectionate man, meaning he didn't show his affections often, he did however, always know how to make a woman feel loved and wanted. Now that was something Rangiku never had to worry about.

With him, she knew she would always be loved.

Rangiku giggled as her hot and horny husband-to-be tried to go lower and grunted when he realized he couldn't.

"Maybe we should move to the bed", she giggled. "Since the tub is small and all", she added.

"Like this?" he looked her up and down.

"We've had sex covered in chocolate before", she smiled.

"Alright, if you insist", he stood in al his naked and chocolate covered glory as he picked her up and stepped out of the tub.

But as they stepped onto the bathroom floor, she noticed that Toushiro was having a little trouble keeping his balance.

"I can walk you kn—"but she never finished her thought as he slipped and both their bodies fell to the ground, leaving chocolate prints all over the floor.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea", he commented as he tried to stand them both up.

"You know what?" she smiled up at Toushiro from the floor. "We don't need to move to the bed. We can have sex right here on the bathroom floor", she smiled.

"Right here?" Toushiro looked down at her, his face screaming shock and surprise.

"Yes right here", she nodded and pulled him back down on the floor. "Besides, this way we won't dirty up the sheets and have to wash them later", she smirked leaning closer to Toushiro.

"If you insist", he smirked pulled her tighter to him then within a flash, flipped her over and pinned her to the floor.

"Hey, no fair!" she screamed trying to wiggle from his grip.

"Alls fair in love and war my love and besides", he said as his grin widened. "Someone has been a very naughty lieutenant and must be punished", he said.

"Well Mr. Strict Captain, do your worse, I can take whatever you bring", she smiled at him.

"Let's see if you can", he pushed her legs apart with his own and thrusted his erected dick into her throbbing vagina.

Rangiku titled her head back and let out a deep moan as he trusted harder into her.

"Oh god", she moaned as he intensified and began thrusting harder and faster, not letting his grip loosen on her once. Then he leaned forward and took her breasts back in his mouth, sucking whatever chocolate he did not get the first time around.

Just as she thought she was going to burst, Toushiro released her from his grip and pulled his cock out of her.

"Is that all you got?" she breathed out, yearning for him to be back inside her.

"Not even close", he flipped her over and pulled her close to him. "I have yet to be done with you . . . my naughty lieutenant", he placed her hands on the floor, gripping them tightly so she couldn't break free, and slipping his still erected cock into her behind.

"AH", she screamed as he thrusted inside her.

She didn't know what had happened to her taicho over the past few days, but Toushiro had become an animal and she had to admit . . . she kind of liked it. _He really must have missed me_ she thought.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine as his hands slid down her ample chest, down her waist and hips, until finally his hands slipped in between her thighs, prodding at the entrance to her wet center.

She screamed as he pulled her folds apart and pushed two fingers inside her wet, hot, juicy center, exploring and claiming her as his. Then slowly he added one digit after the other until his whole hand had her drowning in ecstasy.

"Yes, yes!" she exclaimed as she pounded the floor with her fists, trying to keep from bursting.

"I'm not through with you yet", he murmured in her ear, then licked her earlobe lightly.

If she had claws, she would have left scratches along the tile floor. That was just how crazy he was driving her.

"Yes, oh god Yes!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, nearly collapsing to the floor.

"Un uh", he pulled her up against his heaving chest. "We're not through", he seeped his other hand into her center as his lips began sucking at her ear and neck. "Now beg", he commanded her.

Rangiku really liked this new attitude of his. He was not only becoming an animal, but power mad as well.

"Ah . . ." she moaned as he pushed harder into her.

"That's not begging", she could feel him smile in her ear as he spread her legs further apart and nibbled at her earlobe.

"I . . . I . . ." she wavered.

"Come on, say it", he hissed in her ear, going deeper inside her.

"Yes, Toushiro, YES!" she screamed, nearly caving.

"That's my girl", he released her and lay down beside her.

"Where did all that come from?" she breathed out once she found her breath.

"Where did what come from?" he smirked panting.

"All the command and animal ness?" she panted moving closer to him.

"I don't know", he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers. "I just wanted to really prove how much I love you and how much I really missed you", he said to her.

"You did?" she swooned at the thought of him wanting to prove his love and that he missed her.

"Yes I did", he hugged her tighter. "I was in hell without you", he admitted.

"Toushiro?" she looked up into his hazed teal eyes.

"Yes my love?" he said sleepily.

She smiled at his sweetness. Now matter how many times he said it, she would always melt inside at hearing him call her 'my love'.

"I was in hell without you too", she nuzzled into his neck, letting her breathing become in sync with his.

"Goodnight my love", he kissed her forehead then drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight my . . . darling", she smiled at her term of endearment for him then drifted to sleep shortly after.

* * *

**I know it has been long awaited and for that, I'm sorry. I hope you like it but it may not be that good. My cold has my brain scattered and it's hard to think. I had to restart this chapter twice. Please forgive me for the lateness. And I hope that was enough chocolate sauce for you nii-san. Please review. They make me feel so much better. Bye. ******


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Aizen Appears

"Aizen-taicho", the small brunette called to the darkness for what seemed the fifteenth time. "Aizen-taicho", she repeated.

"Yes Momo?" he called to her nearly causing her heart to stop.

"Um . . . Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are getting married", she stuttered nervously.

"Just another minor setback my dear. I'm sure you can figure out some way to . . ."

"No Aizen-taicho!" she cried falling to her knees and sobbing. (cry baby) "Toushiro and Rangiku are getting married tomorrow. As in less than twenty four hours from now, they will be Mr. and Mrs. Toushiro Hitsugaya", she shouted.

"I see", Aizen said coldly. "Well then, this changes everything", he said as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Aizen-taicho?" she called to nothing. "Aizen-taicho?" she cried then fell into total darkness.

* * *

"Good morning my love", he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Good morning my darling", she kissed him back.

"Today is the day I finally get to call you my wife", he smiled at her, pulling her closer to his body.

"And I get to finally call you my husband", she nuzzled into his neck.

"Are you nervous?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes", she answered curtly.

"You are?" he looked down into her crystal clear blue eyes.

"Yes", she giggled sensing his worry. "Nervous I'll trip over my train or forget when to walk in", she laughed openly.

"Oh", he smiled, the worry leaving his shoulders as he relaxed. "I'm glad", he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Alright you two", Ichigo burst into their bedroom. "Time to get ready", he pulled the sheets from around them.

"Hey!" they both shouted in unison.

"Don't 'hey' me", he snapped. "You two are getting married and if you want your wedding to start on time then we've gotta start getting ready now", he glared at them both.

"Fine", they both sighed in unison.

"Goodbye my darling", she kissed her soon-husband-to-be goodbye.

"Goodbye my love", he kissed her back.

"Man, you two are gonna make me sick", he pretended to gag. "Now hurry up before Rukia comes storming in here, pissed as hell", he told Rangiku.

"Alright, alright", she griped. "Don't get your panties in a twist", she smiled at Toushiro.

Toushiro laughed inwardly before she sauntered out of the room.

"Well, shall we get started then?" Ichigo grin mischievously at the young white haired captain.

"Oh boy", Toushiro gulped.

* * *

"Owww!" he screamed as the orange haired shinigami combed his hair. "Do you have to pull so hard?" he griped.

"Just want to make sure all the tangles and sticky stuff is all out", he replied. "And hold still. The more you move, the more it hurts", he added.

"I just think you're combing to hard. Is this payback for the hollow incident?" Toushiro whined.

"Oh no", Ichigo said sarcastically. "I have long since forgotten the incident", he grinned.

Toushiro did not believe but knew telling him that would only cause more pain on his part.

"So how did you get all this honey in your hair?" Ichigo asked him suspiciously.

"Uh . . . Rangiku dropped a bottle on top of my head", he lied.

"Mmm hmm", Ichigo hummed. "Right", he added disbelivingly.

"Don't judge me. You and Rukia have been screwing around for months and your house is way messier than mine", he said.

"That's because I'm not always here to keep it clean and Renji lives there when I'm not here", Ichigo stated.

"Doesn't Renji have his own place?" he asked.

"Yeah but it's in his own division and no girl wants to sleep with a guy or live where he works", Ichigo replied.

"I beg to differ" Toushiro smirked.

"Well, not every girl is Rangiku. Tatsuki likes a house that isn't above where you work. That and if Byakuya finds out I'm smuggling Renji's girlfriend here with me, he'll have me banished from Soul Society and I won't see Rukia anymore", he said then added, "So if you tell anyone, your ass is mine", he tugged on the white haired captain's hair.

"Alright, alright!" Toushiro cried as he pulled his hair from Ichigo's grip.

"Good", Ichigo grinned then continued to comb out the honey in Toushiro's hair.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

"So, are you excited about today?" Rukia asked the strawberry blonde bride.

"Excited and nervous", Rangiku replied.

"Oh, well that's just pre-wedding jitters", Rukia smiled.

"Yeah. I guess so", Rangiku agreed. "So, have you and Ichigo decided or talked about marriage? Since you live together in all", she said, changing the subject.

"Uh . . . well . . . actually Ichigo wants to wait and ask Byakuya properly so that it will be legit and there won't be a scandal and all", the young shinigami blushed.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Rangiku shrieked and hugged the raven haired girl. "Well, I hope it all works out. You and Ichigo make such a cute couple and I can tell that he would love you for all eternity and never hurt you", she said.

"Kinda like you and Hitsugaya-taicho", Rukia grinned.

"Yeah", Rangiku blushed this time. "I am really lucky to have him", she added.

"Good. I hope you realize that and never let anything or _**anyone**_ come in between you two again", Rukia said sternly.

"I will", Rangiku smiled, just happy to have her taicho back and glad that he was here to stay.

* * *

"So, ya nervous?" Ichigo asked the young white haired captain.

"Hells yeah!" Toushiro shouted as Ichigo tied his tie for him. "But not about the wedding and stuff, whether or not Rangiku is going to remember when it is her cue to come in or whether not she trips on her train and falls on someone or ruins the cake later", he laughed.

"That's good to hear", Ichigo chuckled. "I'm glad you're not worried", he added.

"Listen Ichigo", he grabbed the orange haired boy's arm. "This stays just between me and you and no one else. If this gets out I'll—"

"You'll kill me, right?" the orange haired shinigami finished for him.

"Yes", he told Ichigo sternly then looked down at his shoes.

"What is it Toushiro?" Ichigo looked at him concerned.

"I know Rangiku loves and I am so happy to have her to be my wife . . ."

"But—"

"But she is this fiery goddess while I'm just this cranky, obsessed, stick in the mud. What if we're not to be together? What if I ruin her life? What if—"

"What if you two live happily together?!" Ichigo shouted as he shook the worried captain. "What if you two are meant to live a long and healthy life together where it's just sunshine and roses and nothing but good memories?" Ichigo smiled at him.

"Ichigo, you do know marriage is hard work, right? It isn't all sunshine and roses", he told the human boy.

"True. You two will have your fights. And there will be times you can't stand each other, may even want to kill each other, but", he paused and sighed, thinking of Rukia. "That's what makes a marriage so great".

"Come again?" Toushiro looked at the orange haired boy as if he had gone crazy.

"You heard me. Fights are also an asset to marriage. Because after each and every fight, no matter how bad it is, you two will always make up. And the make up sex is just plain crazy", Ichigo laughed to himself. "And everything you thought that drove you crazy is the one thing you love about her and miss when she's gone. So you see, every part of marriage, whether good or bad is a wonderful thing and definitely a blessing from the heavens. And something you should treasure, including the woman itself. So, does that answer your questions?" he asked.

"I think so", Toushiro smiled, glad to have Ichigo as one of his best men.

"Okay then. Well, all done. Now all that is left is to go out there and marry the love of your life", Ichigo smiled and then left the room.

Toushiro followed behind him but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. But why?

* * *

"Oh you look so lovely Rangiku", Rukia told the blushing bride.

"Really? You think so?" she looked back at the smiling raven haired girl.

"Absolutely", Rukia nodded.

"Thank you", Rangiku smiled at the young shinigami.

"Are we ready?" a head popped in belonging to none other than Nanao.

"Almost" Rangiku smiled at the glasses wearing woman.

"Okay then. I'll come back in ten", she said then left.

"When did you know Ichigo was the one?" Rangiku asked once Nanao's reiatsu disappeared.

"Excuse me", Rukia coughed.

"You heard me. When did you know that your life wouldn't be complete without Ichigo?" she asked.

"When he saved my life", Rukia answered instantly. "I just knew then, that without Ichigo, there wouldn't even be a life for me to live", she smiled.

"I guess that's how Toushiro sees me, huh?" she laughed weakly.

"Rangiku, what's wrong?" Rukia asked walking over to the blonde.

"What if Toushiro thinks this is a mistake and later decides he shouldn't have married me? I mean, I know he loves me and I don't think that he'd ever stop loving me, but—"

"But what?"

"Marriage is nothing like being his lieutenant. I will be his wife. I don't know how to be a wife!" she screamed.

"And what woman does", Rukia laughed. "Listen, Toushiro doesn't want some woman who will cater to his every need. Otherwise, he wouldn't be marrying you. And I'm sure he doesn't want some woman who can't take care of herself, then he would have married Momo. No, Toushiro wants a woman that will love him and support him through thick and thin and accept him for the grouchy captain that he is", Rukia smiled. "Toushiro wants a woman just like you", she added.

"You're right", Rangiku smiled drying her eyes. "I may not be much use and I may not be needy, but I'm loving and understanding and that's what he loves about me. Thanks Rukia. I really needed to hear that", she hugged the young shinigami to her chest.

"You're welcome", Rukia mumbled into her chest. "Uh . . . Rangiku . . ."

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe".

"Oh sorry", the blonde let go of the raven haired girl and smiled.

"So are you ready to get married?" Rukia asked.

"Let's get this wedding started!" Rangiku cheered.

* * *

"Finally, we're here", Kenpachi groaned as he walked into the court grounds of the Seireitei.

"Hey Kenpachi. Glad you could make it", Ichigo greeted the tall spike haired captain.

"Thanks. Now get off my back you two", he said pulling off a grown woman with a braid in the front of her and a pink haired teenager with growing assets.

"Hello Ichigo", Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four smiled at him.

"Hi Strawberry!" Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant to squad eleven and Kenpachi's, captain of squad eleven, adopted daughter waved happily at him.

"Hi you guys. Well, we should be starting soon so why don't you take your places", Ichigo informed them.

"Okay", Yachiru scampered off while Kenpachi and Retsu went to look for their seats.

"Ichigo, hello", a bald shinigami with a very pretty yet quiet girl waved to the orange haired teen.

"Hey Ikkaku, Nemu", he waved back. "How are you?" he asked.

"Great", Ikkaku Madarame, third seat to squad eleven exclaimed while Nemu Kurotsuchi, lieutenant of squad twelve just smiled.

"Well hurry up, the wedding is about to start", he hurried them along.

"Ichigo", he heard a very familiar and vain voice call to him.

"Hi Yumichika", he turned around and smiled at the feather browed man. "Who's this?" he asked looking at the silver haired woman he had his arms linked with.

"Oh, this is Isane. Isane, Ichigo", he explained.

"Hi", she waved. "Well sweetie, I think we should hurry or we won't get good seats", she smiled at him.

"Okay", he smiled back. "Bye Ichigo" Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat to squad eleven waved as he and his girlfriend, Isane Kotetsu, lieutenant to squad four walked off.

"Beautiful day isn't it", said a man with white hair and brown eyes to the young orange haired teen.

"Oh hey Juushiro", Ichigo replied. "How are you?"

"Better but even if I were lying on my death bed, I still wouldn't miss this wedding for the world", he smiled. "Well, I had better get in there", Juushiro, captain of squad thirteen said as he strolled off.

Ichigo had seen most of the captains and their squad members and even had to hide from a few (Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six, would be one and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of squad twelve, because he is friends with the Quincy that kicked his ass) but he had yet to see a certain red haired lieutenant arrive yet.

"Where the hell is he?" Ichigo groaned.

"Where's who?" Toushiro asked. "Oh no. Is Juushiro too sick to marry us? Is he dead? What happened?!" Toushiro shook Ichigo.

"Pull yourself together", Ichigo slapped him.

"Now that wasn't very nice", he heard a very familiar and very cocky voice call from behind him.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled. "And Tatsuki?" he scratched the back of his strawberry blonde head.

"Who is this?" Toushiro stepped around Ichigo.

"Oh, this is Tatsuki Arisawa", Renji grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his side. "My girlfriend", he grinned like a fool.

Tatsuki blushed then gutted Renji in the stomach with her elbow. "Duh you idiot. Not like you haven't been telling people about us. I know you have", she glared at him.

"Well, just a few people hon but nobody special", he smiled back then began kissing her on her neck.

"Stop stupid", she swatted at him playfully. "Not in public".

"Ahhh. But you're just so irresistible", he said wrapping his arms around her waist and trailing down to collarbone and showering her with more kisses.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled again. "Get your ass in there so we can start the damn wedding! And I will deal with this matter later", he glared at them both.

Tatsuki and Renji both just laughed as they walked passed a very red face Ichigo and a bemused Toushiro.

"What got up his ass?" he heard Tatsuki laugh.

"Beats the hell out of me", Renji replied causing the couple to break out in further hysterics.

"Lighten up Ichigo. It's a wedding, not a funeral", Toushiro smiled at the orange haired shinigami then walked on ahead of him.

Ichigo just smiled then followed behind the white haired captain.

* * *

Rangiku was worried. Everyone was here except for the one person that mattered to Toushiro: his childhood friend Momo.

Rangiku didn't know what she was going to do. She just knew there was no way Toushiro was going to get married without Momo here. Oh she was so screwed.

"Rangiku, time to go", Nanao popped in.

"I know", she said and grabbed her bouquet. "I can't", she said then turned and walked into the bathroom.

"Rangiku, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to get married to Hitsugaya-taicho", her best friend said.

"Nanao-chan, what's wrong?" the eighth squad's captain, Shunsui Kyouraku asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know", Nanao replied. "She just said she can't".

"Ran-chan, what's the matter? Toushiro is the man you've always wanted and now you don't want to marry him? How cruel", Shunsui shook his head.

"Taicho", Nanao hit him on top of the head with her flowers.

"It's not that I don't want to marry him, it's just . . . we can't get married until Momo gets here", she said through the bathroom door.

"Oh, I see", Shunsui nodded. "Nanao, go find Momo. We have a wedding to save and save it we shall", he declared.

"Oh taicho", Nanao groaned but did as she was instructed.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't get married?!" Toushiro exclaimed.

"Don't worry Toushiro, I'm sure everything is fine and the whole matter will be taken care of in no time", the orange haired teen assured him.

"Why Ichigo, you're so encouraging. Never pegged you to be an optimist", Juushiro teased.

"Shutup you old man", he snapped.

"Ichigo!" Rukia kicked him in the shin. "That is no way to talk to Ukitake-taicho".

"Oh it's fine", Juushiro assured her.

"Damit Rukia!" Ichigo growled.

"Will somebody tell me why she isn't ready to get married?" Toushiro shouted.

"Oh . . . well umm . . . you see . . ." Ichigo scratched his head.

Toushiro looked at Renji, who just stared at the ground. Then he looked to his girlfriend, who did the same. He looked at Rukia, but she had turned her head, as well as Juushiro.

Why wouldn't anybody tell him what was going on?

"Damit, you pansies", Kenpachi groaned.

"Kenpachi, don't", Retsu tried to stop him.

"Rangiku ain't getting married until yer ex gets here", Kenpachi said.

(oh, I forgot to mention that Kenpachi is one of the groomsmen. As well as Renji, Ichigo, and Shunsui. Juushiro is the reverend and the bridesmaids are Retsu, Tatsuki, Rukia, and Nanao. Basically, the girlfriends of the groomsmen. Sorry if any confusion)

"Is that all?" Toushiro laughed. "I thought it was something serious. Well I don't care about that. I wish Momo could be here but I never said she had to come. If she doesn't want to see me and Rangiku get married that badly, well screw her", he shrugged.

Everyone's faces were shocked at the words uttered by the young captain. Why even Kenpachi was shocked and he could care less.

"So I guess we should tell her then?" Renji asked.

"Duh", Ichigo hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! That hurt Strawberry", he drawled out Ichigo's nickname.

"Strawberry?! No one can call me that except Rukia and Yachiru", he screamed as he chased Renji around.

"That's enough you two", Kenpachi glared at them and they both went still. "Let's hurry up and get this thing over with", he griped.

"Kenpachi hates weddings", Retsu explained.

"Do not. This tie just itches", he complained trying to loosen it.

"Well take it off", Toushiro said.

And again, shocked faces all around.

"In fact, everyone, take off your ties", he said to his groomsmen.

"Finally", Kenpachi cheered as he removed his tie and soon everyone else followed. All except Juushiro.

"I happen to like my tie and thus, shall keep it on", Juushiro said.

"Suite yourself", Toushiro shrugged.

"Are we ready to start?" Kenpachi asked.

"Just as soon as someone tells Rangiku I'm okay with Momo not being here", Toushiro answered him.

"Great", Shunsui said sauntering up to the rest of the groomsmen. "And here I thought you'd be upset", Shunsui smiled.

"Taicho, should I go tell Rangiku?" Nanao asked him.

"Tell me what?" they heard the voice of a very busty blonde behind.

"Rangiku?!" they all shouted in unison.

She just ignored them and walked over to Toushiro.

"Honey, isn't it bad luck to see the braid before the—"

"Listen Toushiro", she said, pulling him away from the rest of the group. "We can't get married", she said solemnly.

"Rangiku, its okay I—"

"I know how much Momo means to you and even though I could care less for her, I really do want her here. I don't want you to get married without your childhood. I want this day to be perfect for the both of us", she babbled on and on.

"Rangiku", he shook her then smiled. "I don't care whether Momo is here or not. True, I wish she could be here but it is her choice to come or not. And if she can't be happy for us, then screw her. I am going to marry you no matter what", he leaned in and kissed her.

"Really?" Rangiku smiled.

"Really", he grinned.

"Well, then let's get married", she said.

"Finally", Kenpachi groaned as the others tried to act like they weren't listen to their conversation. "Listen up you pansies—and ladies", he added after Retsu elbowed him. "The wedding is about to start, so I wanna see all asses in a chair or I'll throw your ass up a pole", he barked.

Everyone within the court grounds scurried to a seat and firmly planted their asses to a chair.

"Okay Juushiro, ready when you are", Kenpachi nodded.

"Uh . . . very well then", he smiled as everyone got into the positions around the bride and the groom. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here—"but he never got the chance to finish as a large blast of reiatsu collided with the alter, nearly killing Juushiro, Rangiku, Toushiro and all the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Damit, what was that?" Renji said as he forced Tatsuki down to the ground and covered her body with his.

"I don't know", Ichigo replied as he held Rukia. "Is everyone alright?" he asked looking around.

"We're fine", Retsu said as Kenpachi lifted a huge piece of debris from their bodies. "Kenpachi, are you hurt?" she asked concerned.

"Che, Yachiru hits harder than this thing. I'll be fine", he reassured her.

"Juushiro, you alive?" Shunsui asked as he helped Nanao off the ground. "And what about you Nanao, you okay?" he looked to his girlfriend.

"I am fine taicho. Just a bump is all", she replied.

"Unohana-taicho, I'm going to head over to the fourth division to get Nanao treated. Please tend to Juushiro for me", he said as he lifted a stubborn Nanao in his arms and shunpo-ed off.

"I'm gonna look for Yachiru", Kenpachi said as he kissed Retsu goodbye then shunpo-ed off as well.

"Ukitake-taicho?" Rukia cried as she looked upon her bloody captain.

"Don't worry. I'm fine", he smiled while coughing up blood.

"Kurosaki-san, can you take Ukitake-taicho to fourth division. Rukia, please accompany him. Abarai-fukutaicho, Arisawa-san, please come with me. We still have to locate Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho", Retsu instructed them.

"Hai", Renji saluted while Ichigo lifted Juushiro and Rukia onto his back. "You sure you can carry them both Ichigo?" he looked at the carrot top puzzlingly.

"Light as a feather", Ichigo grinned then shunpo-ed off.

"What can I do?" Tatsuki asked.

"Just search through the debris until you find them", Retsu told her.

"Rangiku? Rangiku!" they heard a male voice cry.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, is she . . ." Renji trailed off.

"No, but she's badly wounded. Please help her", he cried lifting his crippled bride in his arms.

"My, my, my, what a shame", a sinister voice echoed in the distance. "I told her not to defy me and to not have this wedding. But did she listen? No. Instead, she goes and has the wedding. Now how hard is it to follow instructions and not get married?!" the voice said, growing more angry by each sentence.

"Aizen, you bastard!" Renji cursed.

"Abarai-fukutaicho is it?" the voice appeared through the dust and smiled his ever present evil grin at Renji. "My how we've grown", he sneered "And I see we even have a girlfriend now. Someone that isn't Rukia. In fact, she's a human", he drawled on the word human. "How befitting", he chuckled. "Filth dating filth. Too bad though, she _was _lovely", he grinned even more sinister as he shunpo-ed toward her, zanpakuto aimed and ready for the kill.

"Tatsuki move", Renji screamed as he unsheathed his zanpakuto in time to deflect Aizen's attack. "Don't you dare touch her", he hissed.

With a single burst of reiatsu, Aizen blew both Renji and Tatsuki backwards, sending them flying into a nearby pillar.

"Aizen!" Retsu seethed as she stood before him, zanpakuto aimed towards him.

"Retsu? Well, this is a surprise", his grin widened at the sight of her. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Better, since I broke up with you", she hissed.

"Now Retsu", he shunpo-ed right in front of her. "How is that anyway to treat your ex-lover", he cooed in her ear.

"Get away from her", a loud booming voice shouted as a zanpakuto came in between Aizen and Retsu. "I will _**kill**_ you if you ever come near her again", Kenpachi growled as he put a protective arm around Retsu. "You alright?" he turned to her.

"I'm alright", she smiled, glad that Kenpachi was there to protect her.

Renji had finally come to and came up beside Kenpachi, with an unconscious Tatsuki in his arms.

"Unohana-taicho, please, you have to help her", he cried worriedly.

"What the hell happen to you two?" Kenpachi asked.

"Aizen", Renji growled.

"So I see we are slumming down a bit, eh Retsu?" Aizen chuckled. "Couldn't find anyone better than Kenpachi to scratch that itch?" he laughed callously.

"Shutup!" Kenpachi spat. "Don't you dare talk about Retsu like that or I'll kill you right now" he yelled.

"Kenpachi, I'm going to go on ahead and take care of Renji and Tatsuki. Hitsugaya-taicho, bring Matsumoto-fukutaicho along", she instructed.

"Okay", he nodded as they made their way to the fourth division.

"I don't think so", Aizen snapped his fingers together then a great blue light flash, followed by what appeared to be an arrancar, standing in their path.

The arrancar had long following dark locks, big dull brown eyes and a white jacket and skirt, trimmed with back.

"Momo?" Toushiro breathed as she unsheathed her zanpakuto and spoke "Deflect Tobiume" and then, the only he saw before his eyes closed, was a large blast of reiatsu coming toward him and his bride.

* * *

**I know it was a bit long but what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update. I will try no to take so long on the next chapter. Please review and voice opinions. Oh, and if it has to many mistakes I apologize for that too. I stayed up til four in the morning writing this. So sorry if not my best work. Well, goodnight. I'm going to bed now.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Where is Matsumoto?

_Momo . . . why?_ Toushiro thought as he finally came to after her attack. "Is everyone alright?" he asked looking amongst the rumble.

"We're fine", Renji said standing from the debris, clenching a now awoke and pissed Tatsuki in his arms.

"Some of us are fine, but others of us have a sore headache", she snapped at him.

"Oh come now honey, you're alive and that's all that matters", he kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Idiot. Now is not the time", she hit him on the arm, blushing.

"Okay", he grinned, pressing his forehead to hers. "But we will continue this later", he smirked as his hand slipped to her lower back and squeezed her butt.

"Renji!" she slapped him in the face.

"Totally worth it", he grinned then turned to Toushiro. "Well, I'm gonna head off. I need to make sure Tatsuki is okay. Send a hell butterfly if you need me", he said then shunpo-ed off with a very angry yet blushing girlfriend in his arms.

Toushiro was glad to see that Renji was okay and well enough to kid around with his girlfriend. He was also glad to see Tatsuki was okay, considering she had enough strength to beat up Renji, he knew they would be just fine.

Now he had to look for Kenpachi, Retsu and Rangiku.

"Hey, Kenpachi, Retsu, Rangiku, can you hear me?" he shouted.

"Over here", a girl with pink hair waved at him.

"Yachiru?" he questioned running over to her.

"Help", she cried. "Ken-chan is trapped down there with Mama and Byakushi can't get them out", she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, don't worry, we'll get them out", he said trying to reassure the crying fukutaicho.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" Byakuya looked at him quizzically.

"How are they? Are they . . ." he trailed off.

"We ain't dead you morons", Kenpachi yelled from underneath the debris. "We just can't get out from here", he stated.

"How's Mama?" Yachiru asked coming up beside Toushiro and Byakuya.

"I'm fine", Retsu said.

"Che, where's the love for me?" Kenpachi said sarcastically.

"Oh Ken-chan is always alright. Ken-chan can never die!" she cheered trying to hold back another wave of tears.

"That's my girl", Kenpachi chuckled.

"Don't worry, we won't let them die down there", Byakuya pulled Yachiru in for a hug.

"Hey Rich Boy, that still doesn't mean I won't kick your ass when I get out of here", he shouted.

"Be nice Ken-chan", Yachiru shouted back.

"Really Kenpachi, leave them alone. Or else", she scolded him.

"Okay", Kenpachi grunted in defeat.

Toushiro couldn't help but laugh. Kenpachi was beaten, and not by a zanpakuto but by his girlfriend. And Byakuya, he actually showed some emotion, but then again, Yachiru really was the only one who could ever bring it out of him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ichigo returned with Rukia to check up on the damage along with Yamamoto-soutaicho and the other squad taichos, fukutaichos and other seated officers.

"Taicho", Yumichika called to his captain from above the debris. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I ain't dead Feather Brow, I'm just trapped under all this rubble. And where the hell is Ikkaku?!" he bellowed.

"He's around here somewhere", Yumi answered the spike haired man.

"Well find him", Kenpachi barked.

"Kenpachi please, settle down", Retsu said calmly.

"I am calm!" he shouted.

"What's wrong taicho?" Ikkaku finally appeared.

"Oh Ken-chan, hang on", Yachiru cried.

"It will be alight Kenpachi. Just try to calm down", Retsu said patting his arm and hugging him.

"I don't wanna die. Not like this", he stated.

"I know", she said. "But the good thing is, at least you won't be dying alone. We can die together", she smiled weakly at him and then kissed him full on the lips.

Ichigo, Sajin-taicho, Shuuhei-fukutaicho, and all of squad eleven tugged on the strings tied around the rocks on top of Kenpachi and Retsu and began to pull.

"Can you see them?" Yachiru asked as Byakuya unsheathed his zanpakuto and cut the rocks into thousands of little rocks.

"No, not yet", he answered her.

"Pull harder you pansies", Ikkaku shouted.

Kenpachi chuckled at his third seat and how much alike they sounded.

"Don't worry Ken-chan, they're almost through", Yachiru informed them.

"Great. Just hurry up and get us out of here", Kenpachi shouted, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Kenpachi, dear, are you alright?" Retsu asked him.

"No", he said shakingly. "I hate enclosed spaces and I feel like there is no air in here", he said.

"Oh, I see", she realized. "You have claustrophobia", she informed him.

"Claso what?" he looked at her like she had two heads.

"Claustrophobia", she repeated. "It's the fear of being trapped in enclosed spaces", she informed him.

"Then that's what I have", he stated.

"Don't worry Kenpachi. They'll get us out", she said to him.

"Okay", he nodded.

"Hey", she grabbed his face in her hands. "Everything is going to be alright", she kissed his nose. "I promise".

"Okay", he said then added a quick smile.

* * *

"We're almost done taicho, just hang on", Ikkaku informed them.

"Okay Madarame-san", Retsu responded. "See they're almost done", she chirped at Kenpachi. "Kenpachi?" she shook his arm.

She noticed that there was blood dripping from his mouth and his hands were cold.

"Kenpachi!" she screamed.

"Unohana-taicho, what's wrong?" Yumichika asked the healer.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru started to cry again.

"I think he's dead", Restu shouted back up to the group.

"Stand back everyone", Toushiro said as he summoned up his reiatsu and froze the rest of the remaining rocks, shattering them.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed as she jumped down in the hole and lifted Kenpachi on her shoulders. "Mama, is he really dead?" she looked to the braided healer.

"I don't know yet Yachiru. We'll need to take him back to my division for tests", she tried to remain calm but the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"It's okay Mama. I'm sure he's not dead. Ken-chan can never die", Yachiru smiled weakly at the woman she called mama. "Byakushi, please help", she called to her lover.

(yes, Byakuya Kuchiki is Yachiru Kushjishi's lover! Deal with it)

Byakuya swooped down and took Kenpachi away from Yachiru lifted him on his shoulders.

_Man he is heavy. How much does he weigh . . . a thousand tons?!_ Byakuya thought.

"It's okay Byakushi, I can carry him", Yachiru said trying to relieve Byakuya of her adopted father.

"No, I've got it", he assured her then shunpo-ed off, but much more slowly than usual.

"Come on Yachiru, we should follow him", Retsu said to the pink haired girl, still crying her eyes out but at least wearing a smile.

"Hitsugaya-taicho", a bald shinigami tapped him on the shoulder. "Me and Yumichika are gonna go make sure taicho is alright, okay?" he asked.

"Alright", Toushiro nodded, understanding how bad they wanted to check on their taicho.

Soon, Ichigo and Rukia left, saying they wanted to check up on Ukitake-taicho but would be back later to help.

He and the other captains, lieutenants and seated officers searched for what seemed like hours and there was still no sign of Rangiku.

Toushiro decided he would go head on to fourth division to check and see if someone had found her and brought her in.

* * *

"We're sorry Hitsugaya-taicho", Shunsui told him. "But me and Nanao have been here the longest and have yet seen any sign of her", he informed the worried white haired captain. "You could try Kotetsu-fukutaicho. Maybe she might know", he shrugged.

"Okay. Thank you", Toushiro nodded solemnly and turned in search of the silver haired lieutenant.

Well, Isane had no idea where his beloved bride was and Unohana-taicho was in too much of a shamble to even form a sentence other than 'Kenpachi please don't die'.

Toushiro felt bad for her. Kenpachi might be already dead and all her prayers will have been for nothing. But knowing him, he wouldn't leave without at least saying goodbye to her and Yachiru. If even to wake up long enough for that.

Ichigo and Rukia had been with Ukitake-taicho all day and thus did not even know that Rangiku had been missing.

Renji was tending to Tatsuki, who had sprung her ankle from Aizen's attack, while Renji had just suffered a few bruises on his wrists.

"Come on Tatsuki, you promised", he heard Renji plead with her.

"Oh alright", she caved, then you could hear the two of them making out.

Byakuya was holding a crying Yachiru and trying to consol her.

"It's alright Yachiru. I'm sure Kenpachi will not die. Knowing him, he's probably just saving up his strength so he can be at full power when he kicks Aizen's ass", he smiled at the pink haired shinigami.

"Y'think so?" she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I know so", he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Toushiro felt that this was all his fault. If he hadn't have married Rangiku; Kenpachi wouldn't be dying, Yachiru wouldn't be crying, along with Retsu; Ukitake-taicho wouldn't be badly wounded and Ichigo and Rukia wouldn't be so worried about their captain. Renji wouldn't have had to protect his girlfriend from Aizen and Nanao wouldn't have gotten hurt as well but most importantly, Rangiku would be safe and sound and out of harms way.

Then all of a sudden it hit him. Rangiku and why he couldn't find her.

_Flashback . . ._

"_Momo no!" he screamed as she lifted her zanpakuto, but it had been too late. She had blasted them all away, severely injuring all that hew cared about. _

"_Please . . . don't do this Momo", he cried as she came near him and stomped on his weak and fragile hand. _

"_I told you she would ruin you Shiro-chan", she glared at him. "You should have listened to me", she sneered at him then flashed stepped right beside Aizen. _

_Toushiro eyes went wide as he saw his beloved bride in the arms of the traitorous Aizen. _

"_Momo . . why?" he breathed one last time before his world went black. _

Toushiro now knew where he needed to go and who he needed to go see.

He knew Momo was his childhood but what she did was unforgivable.

Momo had stolen the woman he loved and handed her over to the devil. Toushiro would not have that.

He was going to save his love even if it meant killing an old childhood friend. Just as Rangiku had done for him with Gin.

It was time to destroy Aizen and get back the woman he loved.

* * *

**So, what did you think? This is kind of a transition chapter before the big showdown with Aizen and Momo. Who will prevail . . . true love or pure evil? You will have to read on to find out. I hope this update is fast enough for you nii-san. See, I can be nice and not keep you waiting. Although next time, you may not be so lucky. Please review and send comments. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Toushiro to the Rescue

_Where am I?_ Rangiku thought to herself as her crystal blue eyes fluttered open to white walls and iron bars on windows.

"Ah, I see we are awake now?" a slithery voice hissed in the air.

"Gin?" she inquired as she turned her head to be met by a wide grin and closed eyes.

Rangiku rubbed her eyes, not believing what her eyes were seeing.

She blinked and then saw a girl in a white arrancar uniform with long brown hair and dead brown eyes. Standing next to the dead looking girl, was Aizen, with his slicked back brown locks and sinister, evil grin.

"But I thought . . . I could have sworn . . ." she sputtered.

"Could have sworn what?" Aizen quirked an eyebrow.

"I could have sworn that I heard Gin, but I guess—"

"Gin is dead. Or have you forgotten that", he snipped at her.

"Oh", she looked down at the ground while twittling her fingers.

When she looked up, she saw the dead girl staring at her repulsively.

Rangiku realized that there was something familiar about this dead arrancar. Then Rangiku realized that the dead arrancar was actually Momo Hinamori.

"Momo . . .?" she questioned looking directly at the dead girl. "It is you?" she gasped. "Aizen, what have you done to her?!" she pointed angrily at the traitorous captain.

"Oh don't worry", he smirked. "She's not a real arrancar but she is under my control and only abides my orders", he informed her.

"You bastard!" Rangiku ran to assault Aizen but was pushed back by Momo.

"Don't you dare hurt my taicho you _**slut**_!" she spat at Rangiku while holding her zanpakuto to Rangiku's throat. "Pathetic", she sneered at the blonde.

Rangiku could care less about that Aizen obsessed bitch, but if she wanted to make it out alive, she figured she'd better keep all impulses to a minimum. Besides, she didn't even have Haineko to protect herself with.

"That's enough Momo dear", he chuckled. "We don't won't our bait dead before our prize gets here now do we?" he cocked his head to the side.

"No Aizen-taicho", the brunette said dully then resheathed her zanpakuto. "But know, I shall kill you if you ever try to dispose of my taicho again", she hissed at Rangiku, then flash stepped back beside her precious Aizen's side.

"Well then", he stood from his thrown and walked over to Rangiku. "Would you like some tea?" he asked her.

"Uh . . . come again?" she choked on her words.

"Tea? Would you like some?" he motioned for Momo to come over. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned", he chuckled.

"Uh . . . well, I guess", she shrugged and accepted a cup of tea from Aizen.

"Momo, please, join us", he looked at his lovesick yet uninterested puppet.

"No thank you Aizen-taicho", she huffed then scowled at Rangiku.

"Suite yourself", he grinned then sipped his tea.

Momo just stood behind him, giving Rangiku the evil eye.

"Momo, stop", he scolded her. "Rangiku is our quest. I won't have you scrutinizing her while we have tea. Go to your room", he ordered.

Momo blinked at first, then bowed, "Yes Aizen-taicho", and then she was gone.

"My apologies", he looked at Rangiku. "She has yet to learn her manners in front of a guest", he smiled at her.

"It's alright. I would rather see her go anyway", she hissed.

"I see", he set his cup down and folded his hands under his chin. "So tell me Rangiku, how come you stopped loving Gin? Or more precisely, when did you realize Toushiro was the one and not Gin?" he stared at her.

"Uh . . . isn't that a bit of a personal question Aizen?" she responded.

"Just curious", he grinned even wider but she could tell there was hatred behind that grin.

"Well . . ." she set her cup down and blushed. "I guess it was when Momo tried to kill Toushiro and Gin tried to kill Momo that I realized I loved him", she answered him.

"Really? How . . . interesting. Why then?" he leaned forward, his eyes boring into her soul.

"Because I realized just how cruel Gin really was and how he was willing to hurt Toushiro. And that was just something I wasn't going to allow. Then it hit me, that I really loved Toushiro. I loved him so much that would kill all who dared hurt my taicho, including Gin", she glared at Aizen.

"I see", he sat up straight, returning her glare, with a tight line on his face.

"That's includes you too Aizen. If you hurt Toushiro, I'll—"

"You'll do what?" he hissed in her ear, while one hand gripped around her throat. "What will you do Rangiku Matsumoto?" he seethed in her ear, his hot breath sending chills own her spine and not the good kind.

"I'll kill you", she croaked out.

"I'd like to see you try", she felt him grin against her ear and then he licked her ear. "I could have you right here and right now if I wanted, but if it weren't for out of respect for Gin and the fact that Momo would kill you before our prize arrives, I would dare not do it", he cooed in her ear.

"Sick bastard!" she backslapped him.

How dare he try to take advantage of her and on her wedding day no less.

"That wasn't very nice Ran-chan dear", he used Gin's pet name for her. "You shall pay for that!" he growled pushing his full weight on top of her and pinning her down in the chair, eyes hungry and lustful.

Rangiku was truly frightened. Not even Gin could have scared her this much.

Aizen seemed so nice with his warm smile and caring eyes, yet here he was, pushing himself on top of her like some ravenous animal, hungry from famine and ready to eat. Eat her that is.

Rangiku tried to get herself free but the more she struggled, the harder he pushed her down.

"You're hurting me", she said trying to wriggle her wrists free from his grasp.

"I have yet to really hurt you", he murmured in her as he continued to kiss down the side of her neck.

Rangiku wanted to cry but she knew couldn't. She had made that mistake once with Gin and he abused her for it. She would not make that same mistake with _him_. She would not let him get the best of her.

"Get off!" she shouted as she got one hand free and began hitting him in the shoulder.

"Now calm down", he whispered as he grabbed her hand from his shoulder. "Just relax. It will all be over soon", he kissed her hand in his and looked at her, eyes laughing maliciously.

Rangiku could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes and knew he had won when she saw his smile grow even more sinister and creepy.

"Don't worry", he let go of her hand and placed his beside her cheek, wiping the tears that fell from her cheek. "I told you, it will all be over soon", he kissed on the lips as she froze in horror.

"Get away from her!" they heard a voice cry as an ice dragon flew towards them.

Aizen leaped away with Rangiku in his arms and drew his zanpakuto.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, how nice to see you", he grinned, holding his zanpakuto to Rangiku's neck.

"Don't you dare Aizen", Toushiro hissed flash stepping in front of Aizen and knocking his zanpakuto away his hand.

If Aizen looked surprised or shocked, he didn't show it. In fact, he laughed!

"Was that all you got", he chuckled throwing Rangiku off to the side.

"Rangiku!" Toushiro screamed as he rushed to her side. "Rangiku, please, open your eyes", he said as shook her.

"Toushiro", she said groggily. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Rangiku. I'm here and I will never let you go. I will never let Aizen hurt you again", he told her grabbing her up in his arms and stroking her golden locks.

"Oh Toushiro", she cried as she buried her face into his chest.

"How touching", Aizen clapped walking up behind the reunited couple.

"Stay away from her", Toushiro shouted at Aizen, Hyourinmaru aimed towards him.

"Foolish boy", he spat. "I was never after her".

"What?" Toushiro gasped.

"She was just the bait to trap you", he laughed maniacally.

"Deflect Tobiume!" they heard a voice cry as a large blast of reiatsu came hurling towards them.

Toushiro dodged the assault with Rangiku in his arms and aimed Hyourinmaru at Momo's throat.

"I don't want to have to kill you Momo, but I will if you push me too far", he glared at the dull childhood friend of his.

"Well . . . then let's get this battle started", Aizen declared as all four of them vanished into thin air and reappeared in what seemed to be an arena.

Toushiro was dressed in what looked like a samurai's outfit while Momo still had on her arrancar uniform, only with a shorter jacket and a miniskirt with black tights and long white boots.

He looked around and saw Rangiku sitting in a large throne with her feet and hands chained to a chair.

"Aizen, let her go!" he shouted at the grinning traitorous captain.

"I'll let her go on one condition", Aizen flash stepped in from of the white haired samurai captain. "Kill Momo and she walks, refuse, and she stays here with me", he grinned then disappeared on his throne opposite of where he and Rangiku were at.

Momo raised her zanpakuto, her eyes never changing from that dull, dead stare but her face contorted in anger as she screamed, "Deflect Tobiume!"

Toushiro realized he had no choice, just as Rangiku had no choice before him. He knew he would have to kill his childhood friend in order to save the one he loved.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know, a little short but great nonetheless. In the next chapter, the showdown will begin. Can Toushiro really kill his childhood friend or will he lose the love of his life forever? Stay tuned to find out more.**

**Oh! And nii-san, I did update sooner than later. I just really wanted to get the story updated. But another smart ass comment, and not only shall I never forgive you but I will torture you for as long as I am angry. And trust me, women can hold a grudge a lot longer than men. So I warn you, don't get smart. **

**Please review and ignore my little spat with nii-san. We just fight a lot. Bye! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Showdown: Toushiro vs. Momo

Toushiro knew what he had to do, he had to kill his childhood friend in order to save the one he loved.

So, Toushiro raised his zanpakuto up into the air and shouted, "Reign over the frozen skies Hyourinmaru!"

Their two blasts of reiatsu clashed with each other, causing them both to fall backwards into a wall.

"Toushiro!" Rangiku screamed.

"It's alright Rangiku. I'll be fine", he said as he stood to his feet.

Momo was already up and on her feet, ready to fight but he noticed that she was bleeding from her forehead and thus her vision would be dulled in half.

Toushiro knew he could use this to his advantage.

_Hyourinmaru . . ._

_Yes master?_

_I want you to aim for her left side. That's where she is the most weak._

_Right master._

Toushiro lunged forward as Hyourinmaru slashed into her left side, drawing blood.

Momo didn't wince, didn't cry out, or even change her face to look like she was in pain. She simply grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto and threw him to the side.

Toushiro didn't get it. It was a direct hit but she had just thrown him as if nothing happened.

Toushiro looked up at Aizen and saw that sinister grin on his face grow even wider.

It was as if Momo was a zombie and couldn't feel pain.

Toushiro looked back over at Momo and noticed that she began to wobble a bit as she tried to flash stepped over to him.

_So she may be immune to feeling pain, but that doesn't mean she isn't unaffected by it_ he thought.

Toushiro raised Hyourinmaru and blocked Tobiume's assault, just barely above his snow white head.

"Momo, I don't want to have to do this, but if you refuse to come to your senses, then you leave me no choice but to destroy you", he shouted at her, hoping she would snap out of it, but she didn't.

Toushiro threw his leg forward, bringing Momo to her knees as he flash stepped away from her.

Momo got back up and charged straight for Toushiro, zanpakuto aimed and ready.

He dodged it but she managed to get in a hit, leaving a small cut on his left forearm.

"Momo, stop this. Do you really want to kill me?" he cried, still trying to reason with her.

(Sidebar: I don't know why he just doesn't kill her ass already and be done with it? But knowing Toushiro, he can't just kill his childhood friend without at least trying to save her)

Momo paused and withdrew her zanpakuto from his face.

He couldn't tell what she was thinking, considering her eyes still looked dead and dull, but then again, she was under Aizen's control thus losing her will to think all together.

"Momo . . ."

"Shutup!" she screamed. "I am so sick and tired of you and your antics to save me. Did you ever think that maybe I loved Aizen and that I wanted to be with him?" she cried.

"No I did not", he answered curtly.

"No, you didn't", she spat. "How could you possibly think that I could love a man who would fall prey to a whore", she laughed bitterly. "I mean, you are really pathetic Toushiro", she shook her head. "She's just using you to get to the top. She only cares about stealing your job and in the end, she will destroy you".

"And what do you think Aizen is doing?" Toushiro questioned her. "Do you honestly think Aizen will ever care about you the way you want him to? You're such a fool Momo. Why just a few minutes ago, Aizen was trying to rape Rangiku but you think he loves you? You're the one who's pathetic", he shouted.

"Shutup!"

"Aizen is only using you to do his dirty work for him—"

"Shutup!" she screamed again.

"Aizen doesn't care about you. If he did, he would have never tricked you into killing me the first time—"

"Shutup!"

"He would have been a man and killed me himself. But no, he tricked you because Aizen is just that sick to put two friends against each other—"

"I said shutup! You don't know Aizen—"

"Oh but I do. I know his type at least. Aizen will not stop until everyone is destroyed, until you are destroyed. Momo, Aizen could care less for you. If he did, he would have never let you get hurt. Look at you, you're bleeding and he's smiling at your pain. He's smiling at the fact you are about to die. Not even Gin is that cruel. And yet you think I am your enemy. Aizen doesn't love you Momo—"

"Deflect Tobiume!" she shrilled as she raised her zanpakuto up in the air and slashed it forward in his direction.

Toushiro did not move, seeing as her she attacked in blind rage and missed him by a mile.

"That was a lousy shot", Toushiro sighed tired and frustrated.

"Grrr", Momo growled as she charged for Toushiro, zanpakuto held high in the air and repeated, "Deflect Tobiume!"

Toushiro sighed seeing no way around this and lifted his zanpakuto and shouted, "Reign over the frosted frozen skies Hyourinmau!"

Toushiro blocked her attack by putting up an ice wall and shattering it into thousands of pieces, throwing them towards Momo.

Momo flew backwards as the shards of ice darted into her body.

After about a minute or two, she got up to her feet and charged for Toushiro again.

Her zanpakuto came above his head and slashed his shoulder. As soon as he felt contact, he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground and kicked her zanpakuto out of her hand.

"Surrender", he said.

"Never", she kicked him in the shin and back flipped away from him.

"Fine, have it your way", he chased after her and slashed his zanpakuto at her feet, causing her to fall.

"Bastard", Momo spat as she jumped up and punched him in the face.

Toushiro could feel blood running his lips but he didn't feel any in his mouth. Then he figured that it was his nose that was bleeding and not his mouth. Toushiro was going to make her pay for that.

They had been friends for years, and not once had she ever laid a hand to hurt him but all because she was blind sided by Aizen, she would throw away all those years of friendship. And for what . . . a psychopathic monster?

Even though Toushiro was mad he would still fight fair. So, he discarded his zanpakuto, walked over to Momo and hit her square in the gut.

"You jerk", she croaked, coughing up blood. "Why you . . ."

"I tried to be nice. I tried to save your dumb ass but would you let me? No", he spat her. "Then you have the nerve to try and destroy what makes me happy by tearing a wedge between me and Rangiku. But no, you couldn't stop there. You had to make sure I suffered severely and then you decide to wreck my wedding. Then you kidnap my bride and feed him to that monster!" he shouted. "So, I'm done trying to save your ass. I intend to kick your ass to kingdom come if it means you will leave me the hell alone and stay the hell away from my Rangiku", he leered at her.

Momo didn't say anything for a while and he wondered if he had finally got through to her and would he have to beat some more sense into her skull.

"It's life to ruin, not mine. Go with that whore. See if I care", she muttered as she lifted herself off the ground and stood before him.

Then he saw it, tears. And not the tears of anger and frustration that she normally shed but the tears of betrayal, sadness and loneliness. Now he finally understood.

Momo felt abandoned by him and felt like he had betrayed her when he choose Rangiku over her. How could he not see it? Those were the exact same feelings he felt when she left him for Aizen.

"Listen Momo", he sighed. "I understand how you feel but that doesn't and isn't ever going to change the fact that I love Rangiku. I hope you can understand and be happy for me that I have truly found happiness. But if you intend to get in the way of that, I won't hesitate to stop you", he scorned the last part.

"Tch, you always did talk too much. Are we gonna fight or what?" she hissed.

"I guest we're gonna fight", he smirked, swigging his leg forward and knocking her down to the ground. "Come at me then", he wriggled his hand, signaling her to come at him.

Momo hopped up and swung her leg at his face, but he dodged and pushed her down, hard.

Momo rubbed her chest, then she materialized a gun in her hand and fired on the white haired captain.

Toushiro didn't know she could conjure up weapons from thin air but he had no intention of being killed by them.

He dodged her shot and lunged for his zanpakuto.

"I thought we weren't fighting with our weapons?" he questioned.

"I never agreed to that", Momo replied.

"I see", he lifted Hyourinmaru in the air and swung it toward her, firing a large blast of reiatsu at her.

Momo dodged it and fired another shot, skimming the tips of his hair above his head.

Toushiro could feel his eyebrow twitching at the fact that she had saved a few inches of his perfect white hair.

"You'll pay for that", he growled as he charged for her and pushed her back, crashing her into the wall of the arena.

Toushiro lifted his zanpakuto over his head and swung it down, turning everything into ice, then shattering it into a million pieces.

"Nice try you ass but I'm not dead yet", he heard her say as a giant blast of reiatsu came in his direction.

Toushiro managed to dodge it but barely. And he didn't leave the blast completely unscathed. The blast had hit his lower left leg and he fell to the ground, his leg bleeding profusely.

"Well, looks like I did cause a little damage", she smirked, standing from the ice rubble beneath her.

Toushiro ripped a piece of his sleeve and tied it tightly around his leg in order to stop the bleeding.

He tried to stand up but keep falling back down to the ground. She had really done a number on his leg, but she too was getting tired.

He noticed that she was bleeding from her forehead, both her arms, her side and her leg. With all the blood she was losing, she should be dead but Aizen probably took care of that factor.

Toushiro finally got to his feet and stayed on his feet this time.

He decided that play time was over and that it was time to end this.

"Bankai!" he shouted as ice wings formed over his shoulders and an ice tail flowed down his back.

Momo struck a defensive pose and conjured up a staff as Toushiro gathered his reiatsu.

"Goodbye Momo", he breathed before he delivered the final blow.

Hyourinmaru soared through the air and dove straight for Momo, crashing her deep into the side of the arena.

After the smoked cleared, Toushiro flew over to look upon her dead corpse.

There she was, lying in a pool of her own blood, dead.

He knew it had to be done but some part of him felt sad and angry, at himself for not being able to save his childhood friend. But when he turned and looked at Rangiku, he felt relieved. Relieved to know that she was safe and that no one could ever harm her again.

His bankai shattered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body collapsed to the ground.

Aizen, being a man of his word, released Rangiku from her chains.

"Toushiro!" she cried as she leapt over the wall and ran towards her beloved. "Toushiro, can you hear me?" she sobbed as she dropped to her knees and cradled his body in her arms.

"Rangiku", he smiled weakly caressing her cheek. "Did I win?" he asked.

"Yes my love, you won", she replied.

"How sad", he sighed as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

Rangiku knew exactly how he felt and just held him closer to her, kissing his tears away.

Well, being the villain that he was, Aizen was not just going to let them live happily ever after, after they killed his servant and best friend.

So, he summoned up all his reiatsu and with one large swing of his zanpakuto, fired off the biggest attack of them all.

Rangiku knew it was too big and they could never get away from it in time. So, she just hugged Toushiro close to her, with all her might and with all her heart and cried.

Toushiro knew that this was the end but he wasn't sad. He was happy, that in the end, he saved the woman he loved and would not be dying alone but in her arms.

Just as the blast was about to engulf them, a arrancar appeared in front of them and cut the blast in two.

"Now, now Aizen", the arrancar drawled. "That was very nice or very fair".

Both Rangiku and Toushiro recognized that voice and thought, _No, it couldn't be . . .

* * *

_

**Well, I have to stop ya here. Can you guess who the arrancar is? Well, all will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**So, how did you like this one? I know a lot of you are glad Momo is dead. I know I am. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Mid terms really had me swamped and stressed out and then came writer's block and family drama. But everything is fine now and I should be able to update much more quickly this time. Please r&r. Bye Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Another Showdown?!

Just as the blast was about to engulf them, an arrancar stepped in front of them and cut the blast in two.

"Now, now Aizen", the arrancar drawled. "That wasn't very nice or very fair".

Both Rangiku and Toushiro recognized that voice and thought, _No, it couldn't be . . ._

There he was, back from the dead, Gin Ichimaru.

Both Rangiku and Toushiro wondered how he had survived but more importantly, they wondered why he was saving them.

"Don't look so shocked Ran-chan and Shiro-chan", he chuckled, turning his head and grinning at the two. "I'm not saving ya's, it's just that I felt Aizen here wasn't bein' fair with killin' ya in all", he grinned even wider. "Besides, I don't won't anybody killing what's mine, and that includes Aizen. So I'll let ya live, fer now".

"Gin, why did you—"

"I thought I told you Rangiku is off limits", he growled at Aizen.

"She deserves to die for betraying you and he deserves to die for killing you", Aizen stated.

"Well, now our true colors come about and might I say", he chuckled. "They are some mighty ugly colors. And might I add, captain grumpypants over there didn't kill me, she did", he frowned, but only a little.

"What?!" Aizen gasped. "So then why are you defending—"

"Because Ran-chan finally stood up to me instead of letting her little Shiro-chan fight her battles and as much I hate it, I also have to respect it and admire her guts. So I decided then and there, as I was dying, that if I ever do get a chance to see life again that I would never lay another hand to harm her and I won't let you hurt her either", he glared at Aizen.

"I see", Aizen leered grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Also", Gin began as he grabbed for his zanpakuto. "I don't want Ran-chan in the hands of a monster like you. I've seen what you've done to your bitch and you ain't doin' that ta mine", he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" he shouted, aiming his zanpakuto for Aizen's head.

"Shatter", Aizen shouted, unsheathing his zanpakuto as well.

"Nah uh", Gin flash stepped behind him. "That won't work on me. I never have my eyes open long enough to look at your illusion and arrancar moved twice as fast as shinigami", he said in Aizen's ear. "So your little trick won't work on me", he stabbed Aizen in the back.

"Why you", Aizen flash stepped away from him and appeared before Rangiku and Toushiro.

"Oh I'll kill you before you can even touch them", he flashed in front of Aizen and swung his zanpakuto at the brown haired traitorous shinigami.

Aizen fell backwards but managed to cut the sleeve of Gin's kimono.

(I don't think it's really a shihakusho since it's an arrancar uniform but we'll call it a kimono anyways)

"Well, putting up a fight eh? You're still going to die", Gin lashed Shinso forward and struck it through Aizen's chest.

Aizen struck Kyouka Suigetsu straight through Gin's chest.

"Now we'll both die together", Aizen laughed victoriously.

"What cha laughing about? I never said I wanted to live, I just want to see you dead", he snapped pushing Aizen down and grinning before the bleeding coward.

"Gin, wait", Aizen pleaded.

"Why are you begging?" Gin questioned irritably. "Serves you right for trying to take what's mine", Gin roared as he swung Shinso down to deliver the final blow but Aizen had vanished before him. "Come on Souske. I've seen that trick before. Still trying to save what's left of your pathetic life eh? No matter", he shrugged. "I still hit you and if I don't kill you, your injuries will", he shunpo-ed around the arena.

Rangiku and Toushiro just watched in awe at how powerful or more powerful Gin had become and how feeble Aizen looked in comparison to him.

"Gin, come to your senses and stop this", Aizen shouted for somewhere in the arena but no one knew where.

"Oh I have come to my senses", he grinned. "You tricked me into going after snow white so he could kill me and I would be out of the way but you couldn't have Ran-chan yet. No, you had to make sure your love sick puppet was out of the way but you wouldn't kill her, so you baited snowy into doing it, right?! Stop me if none of this is true", he growled.

Toushiro frowned as the reference of snowy and snow white. Definitely at being referred to as snow white

"I had never meant for this to happen", Aizen said after a while.

"You mean you never meat for Ran-chan to kill me or you never meant for the little snowball to live? Which is it?! Oh, I see, you meant for me to be dead as long as someone killed me but cha ne'er meant for the squirt to live. You meant fer ya'r bitch and him to kill each other off, am I right?!" he yelled.

Again, Toushiro frowned and his eyebrow twitched at being referred to as snowball and squirt, especially squirt. And he didn't really care for Gin referring to his dead childhood friend as a bitch

Rangiku noticed Toushiro's annoyance and couldn't help but smile at his pouting. He just looked oh-so-cute

"Gin, this isn't what you think", Aizen replied.

"Oh but it's exactly what I think", he sneered and flashed before Aizen in a corner hiding. "You wanted me gone so you could have Rangiku all to yourself. You said so yourself, you were jealous at how lucky I was to snag a woman like her. Isn't that what you said?!" he bellowed as he gripped Aizen by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Y-yes . . . but—"

"Don't but me. You've been after her all this time and I was too stupid and too busy with the betrayal to notice, which is just the way you wanted it. I was supposed to be your partner. No, screw that, I was supposed to be your friend but you cared more about having her to think about me", he slammed Aizen up against the wall.

"Gin, I promise you—"

"Save it!" he spat. "Whatever lie you're about to tell, save it. Or better yet, shove it up yer ass".

"Fine", Aizen grinned and grabbed Gin's arm and threw him back. "I did want her. Wanted her bad enough that I came up with this elaborate plan", he walked over to Gin and punched him in the face. "And I should have her. You certainly didn't know how to treat her", he threw Gin across the arena.

"And I suppose you did?" Gin rose to his feet.

Both Rangiku and Toushiro were surprised to see Gin being throw back like that and wondered how he could be losing when he just had the upper hand

"Better than you", Aizen shunpo-ed in front of Gin and aimed his zanpakuto at his neck.

"Maybe I could have treated her better, but I can assure you, Ran-chan was way better off with me than she would ever have been if with you. I've seen what you did to Hinamori and I won't let you do that to her", he shouted as he gathered a cero blast in his palm and directed it at Aizen and sent him flying across the arena.

Aizen tried to stand to his feet but felt a foot pressing into his shoulder blade, pushing him back down to the ground again.

"I suggest you stay down", Gin gritted through his teeth. "Let me be clear, I would have never tried to take your bitch from you but then again, Hinamori was only your slave. You never really cared about her. She was just a toy, a play thing for you to pass the time away with", he spat. "Rangiku is not a play thing. She is a woman and should be cherished. And I wish I had seen that before", he turned to look at Rangiku then looked back at Aizen. "And I won't let you ruin her like I did and the way you did Hinamori", he said as he raised his zanpakuto above his head. "Now die!"

"Gin . . . wait!" Aizen screamed, struggling to get free.

"Shoot to kill Shinso!" he roared as he delivered the final blow, severing Aizen's head from his body.

Both Rangiku's and Toushiro's eyes bulged as they saw blood spatter all over the arena and Aizen's head rolled away from his body

"Gin . . ." Rangiku whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

Toushiro grabbed her hand and looked at her serenely. Then Rangiku finally cried, for she knew Toushiro understood her tears of joy and sorrow for her childhood friend Gin.

"Don't cry Ran-chan dear", Gin turned and smiled. "I should have been a better man to you but now you have the better man", he walked over to the couple and opened the portal separating Hueco Mundo from Soul Society. "Go and be happy".

Rangiku smiled, wiping away her tears as she lifted Toushiro to his feet and they slowly walked (limped) to the opening of the portal.

Just as they were about to step into Soul Society, Gin called after them.

"Take good care of Ran-chan Shiro-chan", he drawled. "Or you'll be next", he grinned.

"Will do", Toushiro nodded then they disappeared back into Soul Society.

* * *

Toushiro opened his eyes to see eleven pairs staring at him (or rather ten pairs of eyes and one eye from Kenpachi).

"What are all of you staring at?" he growled lowly.

"Oh Toshi, don't be like that. They all were just worried about you", Rangiku cooed in his ear.

"What happened?" he asked trying to sit up. "I thought you were dead", he pointed to Kenpachi. "And you!" he pointed to Juushiro. "I thought you were in critical condition. What the hell is going on? And Gin . . ." he turned to Rangiku.

"Wait a minute, just slow down honey", Rangiku wrapped her arms around the confused white haired captain.

"But I heard Unohana-taicho say—"

"Oh that", Retsu smiled at Toushiro. "I thought he was dead but he just had some internal bleeding and after the surgery was completely fine", she informed him.

"Che, like I'd die from something like that", Kenpachi said.

"Yeah, Ken-chan can never die!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Well, Kenny bear needs to get some rest", Retsu said as she tugged on Kenpachi's arm. Toushiro noticed that Kenpachi went red (only for a second though) as Retsu's hand slid down his back and if he didn't know better, he would say that she had grabbed Kenpachi butt.

_Needs some rest my ass! _Toushiro thought.

"But what you Ukitake-taicho?" Toushiro looked at the older white-haired captain.

"Oh, don't worry about me", he smiled at Toushiro. "You won't get rid of me that easily. Besides, I have two lovely assistants to keep me company", he nodded toward a certain strawberry head and raven haired couple. "Come along Ichigo, Rukia, our little Shiro-chan needs his rest", Juushiro winked.

Toushiro blushed, knowing exactly what Juushiro meant behind that wink.

Juushiro turned on his heels, followed by a strawberry haired boy and his raven haired girlfriend.

"Take care", Ichigo nodded.

"Bye!" Rukia waved.

Ichigo just grunted and Juushiro chuckled as they dragged Rukia along.

"Well, we're gonna head off now", Yachiru chirped tugging Byakuya along. "Take care snowball", Yachiru waved.

"Get well soon", Byakuya nodded.

"Come on Byakushi. While Ken-chan and Mama are busy", Yachiru hurried him along.

Toushiro also noticed that Byakuya went red, but only for a second as Yachiru bounced her . . . uh . . . new, large assets up and down in front of him.

Yachiru's breasts were almost nearly as large as Rangiku's and she's only sixteen.

It seemed Kenpachi, Byakuya and Toushiro all had one thing in common: a weakness for happy, bubbly women.

"Well, we're gonna head off to. I need to get Tatsuki back home before Yamamoto notices I snuck her in", Renji grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they started to leave.

"Bye shorty. Feel better", Tatsuki smiled at him and Renji laughed.

Toushiro glared at the retreating dark haired girl but Renji death glared him, daring him to freeze his girlfriend. So Toushiro decided he'd be nice and let her go. But Renji would pay for it later.

"Well, I am glad to see you two alive and well but me and Nanao have a division to attend to", Shunsui smiled, grabbing Nanao's hand in his and heading to the exit.

"You mean _I'll_ have to attend to _our_ division", she corrected him.

"But Nanao", he cooed in her ear. "I always try to help out with the tasks of heading our division. Remember, I promised to help with the paperwork", he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Well, you did promise", Nanao blushed.

"Shall we head off then?" he asked.

"Lead the way", she smiled and they were off.

"What is with everyone today?" Toushiro asked his strawberry blonde fiancé.

"It's just that everyone is so happy we're finally together, safe and sound that they want to celebrate", she answered him.

"Well, if they wanted to celebrate, why not throw a party?" he threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh come down my darling", she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't we just have a little celebration of our own?" she cooed in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" he pulled her into his lap.

"Lie down and I'll show you", she pushed him on his back.

"I love you", he smiled at her.

"And I love you", she smiled back. "Now strip", she commanded.

"Yes ma'am", he complied.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. So, what did you think? And for all of you who guessed Gin, you were right! Well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go eat. Please review and I'll read them when I finish eating. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

Toushiro was nervous.

His groomsmen were late and Juushiro was no where to be found. Plus, Renji wasn't even in Soul Society and Ichigo and Rukia were having some sort of argument.

"No, you shutup!" the strawberry haired shinigami yelled at his girlfriend.

"No, you shutup!" the raven haired girlfriend yelled at her boyfriend.

"Why don't you both SHUTUP!" Toushiro shouted at the arguing couple rubbing his temples.

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at the angry white haired captain and realized that now was not the time to be arguing. Besides, they were just going to make up later. No need to drag it out any longer.

"I'm sorry Ichigo", Rukia hugged the strawberry shinigami.

"I'm sorry too Rukia", he hugged the raven haired midget back.

"Hey there", they heard a familiar voice shout to them. "We're here", Renji smiled carrying a very pissed, kicking and screaming girlfriend over his shoulder.

"I said put me down Abarai", she screamed.

"Not again", Toushiro muttered to himself.

"Uh . . . Renji, Tatsuki", Ichigo glance between them and Toushiro. "Now is not the time", he said.

"Oh", they both blushed in unison as Renji sat Tatsuki on the ground.

Toushiro didn't know if he could take anymore.

Kenpachi was somewhere lost in the Seireitei and Shunsui was passed out in his office and Juushiro had yet to be found.

Did god just not want him to get married?

* * *

Kenpachi had finally arrived with Retsu and a very pissed off Yachiru in tow behind him.

"But Ken-chan", she whined.

"No", he grunted.

"Ken-chan . . ."

"No".

"Ken-chan".

"NO".

"But KEN-CHAN!"

"Damit Yachiru I said NO!" he raised his reiatsu and nearly knocked out half of the congregation.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed and stormed off.

"Yachiru, get your ass back here", he shouted after her.

Retsu just shook her head and took her place beside the other bridesmaids.

"What's wrong with him?" Rukia asked Retsu.

"Oh nothing", she sighed. "He's just a little upset he caught Yachiru and Byakuya kissing behind the sake bar last night", she replied.

"Oh", Rukia nodded.

"Sounds mad as hell to me", Tatsuki commented.

"Oh Kenny Bear never gets mad, not truly mad. Just upset or angry sometimes. Nothing really pisses him off except a guy messing with his daughter", Retsu explained.

"Kenny Bear?" both Rukia and Tatsuki stared at her.

"Oh come on", she stared back smiling. "Not like you two don't have pet names for your boyfriends".

Tatsuki blushed and then smiled, "Actually, I call Renji Hercules when we're making love".

"Really?" Rukia and Retsu gawked at her. "Why?" Retsu asked.

Tatsuki blushed again, "Because he's a death god but he's here with a human girl like me, just like Hercules", she smiled.

"Aw", Retsu smiled then turned to Rukia. "And what is your pet name for Ichigo?" Retsu quirked her eyebrow at the raven haired midget.

"Uh . . ." she blushed. "It's the lion king", she said quietly.

"Really?" Retsu and Tatsuki said in unison. "Why?" Tatsuki asked but she had an idea already as to why Rukia called him that.

"Because . . . he roars really loud, like a lion, when we . . . ya know, make love and he kinda looks like one with that bright hair of his", she giggled to herself.

"And why the king part?" Retsu asked.

"Oh, that's because he is the king of my heart", Rukia smiled.

"Aww!" Retsu and Tatsuki cooed.

* * *

Kenpachi finally calmed down or actually, Ichigo, Renji and Toushiro had to drag him to his spot beside the alter.

"It's gonna be okay", Ichigo tried to reassure him.

"But I don't like where this is going", he sighed.

"And where is this going?" Renji asked.

"Somewhere big. I think it could really be . . ."

"Love", Toushiro answered for him. "You know, if this is love, nothing is going to stop those two from being together. Let her go before she runs away from you, never to return", Toushiro advised.

"I think he's right", Ichigo chimed in. "She's at that age now where nothing you do or say can stop her from what she wants. I've already seen Yuzu start to defy my dad and she's the nice one", he said.

"Well, at least it's with Byakuya and not some punk", Renji complied.

"Yeah. At least I know he won't take advantage of her but it still . . ."

"But it still bothers you for her to be with any man", Renji finished for him.

"Exactly", Kenpachi sighed. "I should probably go and apologize to her, huh?"

"Oh yeah, big time", Ichigo smiled.

So Kenpachi left to go apologize to his daughter just as Shunsui and Nanao approached.

"Taicho and I do apologize for our lateness", Nanao bowed to the white haired captain.

"It's fine", Toushiro replied. "Is he alright now?" he asked.

"Oh he's fine. Well, at least functional now", she answered him.

"Oh come on Nanao, I was never that drunk", Shunsui smiled, wrapping an arm around Nanao. She swatted it away and walked over to the other bridesmaids.

"Long night huh?" Toushiro asked him.

"Yes but I was not the one who was drunk", he winked at Toushiro. "Let's just keep that secret between you and me. Wouldn't want to ruin my little Nanao's reputation now would we?" he smiled.

"Okay", Toushiro nodded. Now all they had to wait for was for Juushiro to arrive.

Kenpachi had finally come back and took his spot beside the other groomsmen.

"So, Yachiru okay?" Renji asked.

"Yeah she's fine", Kenpachi answered. "But she wants me to still make it up to her by giving her a month's supply of candy. Some things never change", Kenpachi chuckled lightly.

* * *

Juushiro had finally arrived late and with a few hickeys on his neck and a big, stupid grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late", Juushiro grinned.

"Oh it's fine", Shunsui winked at the old white haired captain.

Toushiro looked to the crowd to see which woman was just as happy as he was.

What he saw shocked and surprised him to see that it was Soi Fong's face that was all red and smiley.

"Well, shall we have a wedding then?" Juushiro cheered.

"Yeah. Bring on the sake!" Shunsui cheered as well, then Nanao hit him on the head.

"Cue the music", Juushiro called to the band.

The bridesmaids and the groomsmen stood still off to the side of the alter, the congregation all rising from their seats as the doors to the back of the church opened to reveal the lady of the hour, the bride, Rangiku Matsumoto.

* * *

At first her feet wouldn't move and she wondered just why they wouldn't do as she commanded them.

All eyes were on her, waiting and worried as to why she wouldn't move but her eyes weren't even paying them any mind. Her eyes landed on Toushiro's and what she saw gave her all the courage she needed to walk down that aisle.

What she saw was love, understanding, and pure joy.

That was something she had never seen on her taicho's face and she was happy to be the reason his eyes could look so . . . full of life. And just knowing she was his reason for living gave her the strength to take the plunge and marry him.

She knew it would be hard, their marriage, but she wasn't afraid. Not anymore. For as long as she had her taicho by her side, she knew she could accomplish anything. She had already done so much with him already, marriage didn't seem that impossible anymore.

* * *

"Dearly beloved . . ." Juushiro began. "We are gathered here today in holy matrimony to unite the souls of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku. As I am sure many of you know, these two have gone through hell and back to be together and have triumphed over all obstacles, rumors, and adversities. I am very proud to be marrying the two of you and may god bless you with his grace", he whispered that last part to them then added a wink. "The two have decided to recite their own vows and thus, I turn things over to you", he bowed to the two lovebirds.

"Rangiku", Toushiro turned to her and grabbed both her hands in his and stared deeply into her clear crystal blue orbs. "I can not even begin to describe how happy you make me feel and how loved and cherished I feel when I am with you. I always thought that a guy like me would never have a chance at a woman as wonderful as you but you turned as those others away and accepted my ring. I always wondered why, but standing here today, I know it is because I love you and would never do anything to hurt or allow anyone to cause you harm. Rangiku, I love you more than words can say and I shall never stop loving you, even after the end of time, I will still love you", he lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them gently.

Rangiku was crying her eyes out right now but managed a genuine smile and looked deep into his teal ocean eyes and took a deep breath.

"Toushiro", she began. "I never thought I was ever good enough for any man or that any man would want such a woman like me, especially you, but you looked past my faults and loved me anyway. You do not know how much that made my heart sore that a guy like you could actually love a woman like me. With you, I never feel alone anymore. With you, I never feel sad and hurt. With you, I know that I will always be wanted, needed, protected, and loved. You are a gift from god that I shall always cherish with all my heart and soul even after the end of time. I will love you, always and forever", she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Toushiro blushed and Rangiku giggled a little at his blushing.

"Beautiful", Juushiro smiled wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

Juushiro wasn't the only one crying, half the congregation was in tears. Men, women and children alike.

Of course all the bridesmaids were in tears. Shunsui and Renji were crying trying to hold it together. Ichigo was turned to the side, trying to pretend he wasn't where as Kenpachi just looked completely heartfelt.

Toushiro fingered if Kenpachi were to cry then that is what his crying face would like.

"The rings", Juushiro said after a moment.

Ichigo handed Toushiro his ring while Rukia handed Rangiku hers.

"Toushiro, do you take Matsumoto Rangiku to be your lawful wedded wife? For richer, for poorer; through sickness and in health; for better or worse til death do you part?" Juushiro spoke.

"I do", Toushiro replied placing the ring on her finger.

"And do Rangiku, take Hitsugaya Toushiro to be your lawful wedded husband? For richer, for poorer; through sickness and in health; for better or worse til death do you part?" he asked her.

"I do", Rangiku smiled placing the ring on Toushiro's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the—" but before Juushiro could finish, Toushiro had already sweep Rangiku up in his arms and planted a big, deep and passionate, heated kiss on her lips. "Well, I guess you already knew what to do", Juushiro chuckled.

When they finally broke apart, Juushiro cheered, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Toushiro Hitsugaya".

The whole congregation cheered as the two made their way down the aisle, running hand and hand.

"Congratulations!" Shunsui shouted to the two.

"Good luck", Rukia and Ichigo shouted, running off in another direction.

"Good job kid", Kenpachi winked at him, walking away with Retsu.

"That's my boy", Juushiro ran up behind and hugged the two couple. "Hurry up and go make me some grandkids", he grinned then grabbed Soi Fong and went on his way.

Both Toushiro and Rangiku just stared at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

After they were inside the limo, which Renji and Tatsuki had somehow transported into Soul Society, Rangiku leaped into Toushiro's lap and kissed the life out of him.

"I love you Mr. Hitsugaya", Rangiku breathed after they broke apart.

"And I love you Mrs. Hitsugaya", Toushiro panted smiling.

"I can't believe we're finally married", she squealed pulling him into her breasts for a death hug.

"Honey, I can't breathe", he mumbled in her bosom.

"Sorry", she released him. Then smirked, "But I know more than one way to steal the life from you".

She pulled him closer to her and began removing his jacket while he began unzipping her dress.

"Maybe we should wait til we get to the—" but he never got to finish his sentence as a pair of soft lips met his and kissed him passionately and lustfully.

"No, I have to have you now", she panted when they broke apart then captured his lips again before he could say anything.

For once, Toushiro gave in, but not to her but to himself.

He stopped thinking and let his body have its way with her and she, her way with him. And together, the rode off into the sunset, making love.

* * *

**So, this is end. Literally, this is the end of He's Mine and not just a chapter. So, how did you like it? Well, review and tell me what you think. Bye.**


End file.
